Blacklite Wings
by BloodyHolly
Summary: Music, love and darkness. The three things that makes up a perfect song. Mikan, her brother Ruka and her best friend Koko decided to audition and join Natsume's band, the Blacklite Wings. But mixing with a Hyuuga means trouble. And mixing with four is worse. See what happens when Natsume falls for a girl with a history darker than his own.
1. Prolouge

**Hey there, it's BloodyHolly. No, I'm not changing the storyline for Blacklite Wings. I'm just making small (or big) adjustments to the chapters since when I reread them, some really didn't make sense.**

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura lives with her only brother, Ruka and her best friend Kokoro Yume, a drummer and guitar prodigy. She has a split personality where she treats people differently according to gender. The day she met Natsume, she didn't at all expect to have a larger family. But the day Natsume met her, he didn't at all expect to fall in love. As they work together to form a band, they go through a lot of hardships, particularly Natsume's cousin Reo who seems to just love stealing things away from Natsume. Read on to find out who gets Mikan.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Nii-chan," Mikan knocked lightly on Ruka's door. "Nii-chan," Mikan called again and she heard Ruka yawned and started stretching. "You have your band audition today."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm awake," The door opened and Ruka walked out groggily. "Can you put a towel over the door knob later?" Ruka asked and Mikan nodded her head.

After she left a towel on the bathroom's doorknob, the phone started ringing and Mikan rushed to answer it. "Hello, this is Mikan."

"Oh, hey, is Ruka there?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"He's in the bathroom, shall I take a message?" Mikan asked.

"Just tell him that the audition has been moved to the hall down by Hashibaya Street," the voice replied.

"Oh, allright," Mikan said.

"Thanks," the voice said and the line ended.

Mikan was then making breakfast, she flipped an omelette and placed it on the table. Ruka got out of the bathroom and smelled the freshly burnt toast. He stared at the plate and saw 2 black square-looking objects. "Mi-chan," Ruka raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He held up the object.

"Toast!" Mikan smiled.

"It's more like collected ash," Ruka chuckled. "I'll teach you how to use the toaster later, in the mean time, get ready. I'll treat you out for lunch after my audition."

"Seriously?" Mikan asked.

"Seriously," Ruka replied. "Oh, I heard the phone ring earlier. Who was it?"

"I think a friend of yours. He said that the audition has been moved to Hashibaya Street," Mikan recalled.

"Oh, allright then. We're leaving in 15 minutes, go and change," Ruka said.

...

They got off the bus just in time to make it for the audition. It was a simple studio in a small community hall. Mikan followed Ruka into the hall. There were a lot of people around, mainly girls. "Most of the girls are auditioning to sing."

"Oh," Mikan replied. She walked on following Ruka.

Ruka searched around the hall and he raised up his hand when he saw his friend. "Yo! Natsume!" Ruka called out.

Mikan tried to see who Ruka's friend was. She tip-toed but she still couldn't see anything above the crowd. After a few shoving and pushing, a guy emerged out from the sea of people and started breathing heavily. "Next time, remind me to tell dad to get people who doesn't like standing." Natsume breathed out.

Mikan stared at Natsume, he had raven-coloured hair, crimson red orbs, and he had one ear pierced with a ruby earring.

Natsume was staring strangely at Mikan as well. She's petite, with her waist-length hazelnut brown hair falling over her shoulder, her auburn eyes and he noticed a scar on her upper arm but since he just met, he didn't dare ask what had happened.

"Mi-chan," Ruka startled Mikan's thoughts. "This is a friend of mine, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is my sister, Mikan."

"Ah, the oh-so-famous Nogi sister," Natsume chuckled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Natsume. Ruka talks about you a lot."

Mikan shook his hand. "I never recalled him mentioning you to me at all, I'm Mikan," She smiled.

"What? He's never talked about me?" Natsume asked. "What's wrong with you?" Natsume playfully punched Ruka's shoulder and they started laughing. "Well, the audition is going to take a while, we need a drummer, a keyboard player and a singer. Well, we'd take in one more guitarists but I don't like sharing a part in the band."

"How come you get to decide?" Mikan asked.

"Well," Natsume thought. "It IS my father's company that's sponsoring the band, so I think it's only fair his son is in it without trying." Natsume said and turned around. "Come on, I'll lead you guys to the upper deck, there's so much more space there."

Mikan leaned towards Ruka. "Isn't he a bit selfish? How can he think like that?"

"That's how Natsume works. It's him, or nothing," Ruka smiled.

"I still find it weird you've never talked about him before," Mikan pouted. "But he really doesn't sound like someone I'd get along with."

"Hey, he's one of the coolest guys I know. You'll learn to see the good parts in him," Ruka smiled and they continued walking, following Natsume's lead.

...

"Oh, you're Ruka's sister?" A guy who doesn't look a day out of 20 asked. He wore thick framed glasses and stared at Mikan. "You guys don't look alike at all. Ruka actually looks like a foreigner."

"Well, my mom's French, so it makes sense. Mikan got dad's genes," Ruka chuckled.

"Oh, I see," He still thought about the connection. "Well, my name is Yuu Ichijou, I'm the manager of the band. Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Mikan smiled. She started walking around the studio. Those auditioning for the singing role are the ones lining up down in the hall. They have to perform on the stage. For the instruments, the drums and keyboard is in another studio somewhere in the hall.

Ruka checked his watch and glanced around. "Yuu, where's the audition room for keyboard?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, when you get out, it's the seventh door to your left," Yuu said. "You can't miss it, it's the only room in the hall with two huge wooden doors," Yuu added.

Ruka nodded and ruffled Mikan's hair. "Wish me luck, Mi-chan." He smiled and walked out.

While waiting, Mikan saw Natsume leaning against the balcony looking at the stage, listening to every participant singing. The room is sound proof, Natsume wore headphones that could hear the participant's singing clearly.

A lot of people, mostly students walked in and out of the studio. Mikan noticed they signed something in a book in front of Yuu. Mikan glanced and Yuu saw Mikan hovering over the registration book. "Mikan? Are you okay?" Yuu asked.

"Mmm," Mikan replied. "What's this?"

"A registration book, so that only those that booked an audition with us could participate, we don't really have enough time to choose, so there's a limit for participants, except for the singers. We can audition as many, since they're only to sing a few parts until Natsume tells the music to stop." Yuu pointed to the remote Natsume was holding.

He had a built-in mic in the headphones and that's how he directed the participants and music to synchronize. "All right, five minute break," Natsume said and the crowd started walking out to the restaurant outside.

Natsume took off the headphones and stared blankly into space. The sudden burst through the doors startled everyone. A tall guy appeared with a pair of drumsticks. "Am I too late to audition?" He breathed out. "Sorry! I missed the bus, I ran as fast as I could," He fell down to his knees. He was completely exhausted.

"Koko?" Mikan asked and the guy's head lifted.

"Mi-chan?" The guy asked.

"Ah!" Mikan squealed and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in two weeks! Why did you skip school?"

Koko laughed. "It was the Athletics Championships, I don't like to do all those things. Besides, I had a gig down by Osaka for a week, I couldn't make it to school with the terrible weather," Koko said.

"The auditions for drums is about to en, in a few minutes, I suggest to sign your name and head there immediately," Yuu said.

"Oh, right," Koko signed his name and fist punched Mikan. "Allright, I'm up. See you later Mikan."

Mikan waved and Koko left. "I just wished he had the guts to say he likes Anna, it's been two years," Mikan smiled.

"Anna?" Yuu asked.

"Hmm?" Mikan turned around and heard Yuu said something. "Oh yeah, Anna, she's a classmate of mine in school. She likes Koko a lot, and well, I think Koko likes her too, he just won't admit it."

"Which school do you go to?" Yuu asked.

"Alice Academy," Mikan said.

"Anna Ichijou?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Mikan asked.

"That's Yuu's baby sister," Natsume appeared and slammed his body weight on the couch. "I haven't seen her in a while, hiding her from me?" Natsume joked.

"She's been busy with her cooking, she's working part time in a restaurant right now," Yuu said.

"Oh, I heard about that!" Mikan exclaimed. "She got promoted last week, a food critique was completely impressed with her traditional cooking."

Ruka came into the room quietly and Natsume noticed. "So, what happened?" Natsume asked and jumped off the couch.

"Tell me, what does a green chop mean?" Ruka held out his audition slip.

"You got it?" Natsume asked.

"I got it!" Ruka exclaimed excitedly and they hugged.

"Awesome! My brother-from-another-mother is in the same band as me!" Natsume cheered. Mikan hugged to congratulate Ruka too.

"It was weird, your dad was there and he stopped everyone from playing right after the chorus, I got so nervous I wanted to die, after he stopped me, he auditioned everyone else and stopped me before I got out of the room and signed my slip," Ruka said. "This is amazing!"

"Hey, when you've got talent, people know," Natsume said.

After a few minutes of cheering, Koko burst through the doors jumping around. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" Koko shouted. "Woots! I got it!"

More people cheered, suddenly Mikan felt left out in the room. Everyone was talking about their plans for rehearsals. She glanced out to the balcony and saw the number of participants slowly decreasing. "Sir, you've got to see this," The speaker announced and Natsume turned around.

"Put it on loud speaker," Natsume ordered and then he saw the person standing on stage. A familiar girl with short wavy green hair was standing on stage, holding the mic. "Oh no..."

"NATSUMEEEEEEEE!" She squealed and started waving her hands. "NATSUUUMEEEEE!"

Natsume facepalmed and glanced at Yuu. "Seriously Yuu? She's auditioning?"

"You know as well as I do that she sings pretty well, I had no power to stop anyone from signing up," Yuu said.

"Damn, if dad hears her voice, he'd take her in a heartbeat," he cursed.

"Allright, my name is Sumire Shoda, I'm number 56," Sumire introduced. "The song I'll be singing is titled Mirror Mirror by M2M."

**(A/N: Skip to the last verse if you don't want to read the lyrics)**

_Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me_

_Why don't I like the girl I see_

"Clearly no one likes the girl she sees in the mirror," Natsume chuckled.

_The one who's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I should have listened to that voice inside me  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_

_Why did I let you walk away_  
_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_  
_I let my pride get in the way_  
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_  
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_  
_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_If only wishes could be dreams_  
_And all my dreams could come true_  
_There would be two of us standing here in front of you_  
_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_  
_Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_  
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_  
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_  
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_  
_Show me what I wanna see_  
_Mirror mirror lie to me_

"That song is beautiful," A man who was standing silently in the back of the studio muttered.

"Dad," Natsume said.

"Kaito-sama," Yuu bowed, Koko and Ruka followed. Mikan who was completely blur had to be pulled down to bow by Koko.

"She's the best I've heard all day," Kaito Hyuuga said.

_Shit!_ Natsume clenched his fists. "I don't like her."

"I don't care, it's not you who's investing money to create this band. She's the best, and I want the best," Kaito said.

Mikan looked out at the crowd and Koko saw her longing gaze. "Do you want to sing?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head. "No way! There's so many people down there."

"Mikan, you sing?" Yuu asked.

"Only in the bathroom and while cooking," Mikan laughed.

Natsume took this opportunity to try and distract his dad from jotting down Sumire's name on the list. "Go on, just go down there and sing. If everyone else can, why not you?" Natsume asked.

Mikan's eyes shifted from Ruka to Koko, then she stared at Natsume. "No, it's okay."

"You should," Natsume insisted. _If more people keep singing, someone's bound to be better than that seaweed-headed girl._

"Go on, Mikan, you know you want to," Ruka urged and finally Mikan agreed.

"Okay, can I borrow Ruka to play the guitar for me?" Mikan asked.

"I can play the drums too you know!" Koko said and they followed Mikan out of the room.

"My mind's practically made up," Kaito said.

"Just hang on dad, just wait, I know something good is going to happen," Natsume is trying to buy time. _Someone, please, just please sing better!_

Mikan appeared on stage and the hall dimmed, the spotlight was on her and she shuffled in her place. Natsume saw Ruka calming Mikan down. "Hi, I'm Mikan Nogi." She introduced. "The song I'll be singing for this audition is, Fly, by Hilary Duff."

Ruka started playing the guitar followed by Koko's drums.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,_  
_Find a dream you can follow,_  
_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_  
_And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_  
_Just want to run away,_  
_Trust yourself and don't give up,_  
_You know you better than anyone else,_

_In a moment, everything can change,_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait,_  
_Let go of yesterday,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try,_  
_Fly_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_In a moment, everything can change_

Natsume was speechless, so was his father. The way she expressed herself through the song captured Natsume and Kaito's attention. "Well, that was surprising." Kaito said.

Natsume was still quiet. He related himself to the lyrics of the song. His lips turned into a faint smile. "Well, I guess we've found our lead singer, Natsume. Let's welcome her to band."

"Yeah, let's," Natsume agreed.

**So this is how I changed the first chapter of Blacklite Wings, it's the same storyline, I'm just correcting my grammar and punctuations, and also trying to decrease the amount of dramatic scenes of a self-conceited Mikan. Thank you for reading Blacklite Wings, it's currently officially completed.**


	2. When She's Talented, She's Talented

**Here's the edited Chapter 2. I kinda realized my writing was so childish and kind of annoying.**

**Chapter 2: When she's Talented, She's Talented**

_Monday, in school_

Koko sat next to Mikan on the bench in front of the academy's courtyard. She started to count something with her hands without noticing a figure walking towards her.

Koko glanced and saw Natsume slowly making his way to them. "Hyuuga-kun," Koko said and Natsume stopped walking.

"Wow, what a way to ruin a surprise," Natsume snickered and walked over to them. "Wow, I haven't been here in years."

"You studied here?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, I graduated 3 years ago. I studied here instead of boarding school like my brothers," Natsume said. "My best memories were made here." Natsume said that solemnly. Sudden flashes of memories made Natsume smile mysteriously. _I wish you were here again. I miss you, _he thought quietly.

"What're you counting?" Koko asked Mikan.

"We've been here for 5 years right?" Mikan asked and Koko nodded. "Ok, so since I participated in almost all events for the Athletics Championships since I started Alice Academy... I have a total of..." She held up her two hands with all her fingers spread out wide. "10 medals."

"Wow, you must be real good," Natsume praised.

"The best," A voice came from behind and Mikan started jumping.

"Anna!" Mikan ran to hug her. "It's been a long weekend!"

Anna turned to see Natsume behind Mikan's back. "Hyuuga-san," Anna smiled. "Nice to see you again."

"Hello Anna," Natsume greeted.

Anna turned and saw Koko. "Yume-kun, hi," Anna greeted shyly.

"Yo," Koko replied and turned back to his phone.

Natsume checked his watch and turned to Koko and Mikan. "Dad's waiting for us at the studio. It'll be our first meeting, we're planning to debut in a month or so, but we're joining the small concert held in Tokyo Dome this coming Saturday. We'll just be the opening act, so no pressure."

"Ah, right. Nii-chan did tell me you were in the band with Hyuuga-san. Both you and your brother," Anna clasped Mikan's hands. "Good luck!"

"Koko too," Mikan said aloud. "He's the drummer."

"Eh?" Anna blinked her eyes a few times in disbelief. "Yume-kun's...in the band with you?"

"Yup!" Mikan nodded her head. "Ah! We have to go now, don't we?" Mikan looked at Natsume and he agreed. "Ok bye, Anna! I'll see you in class tomorrow!" Mikan ran off with Koko trailing behind her.

"Bye Mikan..." Anna waved half-heartedly.

...

"Looks like everyone is now present. Ichijou, the plans," Kaito said and Yuu walked in with 5 copies of a handout and passed it around the table. "Here are the things we're going to do. As far as I'm concerned, all the songs we need for the album are more than enough, we've got our special lyricist working on songs since he started his school years."

Kaito glanced at Natsume who didn't take notice. "So as you can see, this will be your schedule for the week, we've got 5 days to perfect your first song. Natsume, Ruka and Yume-kun will be practicing the music in the studio. Mikan, you'll be having vocal lessons today and tomorrow and practice the song. By Wednesday, I want to see how you guys will synchronize with each other.

"And about our band, we've shortlisted a couple of names that's suitable for us," Yuu said. "These are suggestions from some idols, apparently, most of them know Kokoro Yume-kun, so most of the suggestions were really masculine, but since we have Mikan as the lead singer, we need something slightly gentle." Yuu handed out the suggestions.

"Bloodshed Heart?" Ruka read aloud.

"Oh, that's my nickname in Osaka. Bloodshed, when I played for some bands for the gigs, I tend to get a little over excited and started beating the drums out of rhythm," Koko admitted.

"Vibrant?" Natsume said questionably.

"Butterfly Wings?" Mikan asked.

"Well, when I asked for suggestions, I posted the images of the members and they said you resembled a butterfly. They especially agreed after they heard you sing 'Fly'. They were present during the auditions yesterday," Yuu said.

"Butterfly?" Mikan said again.

"Doesn't that sound too...girly?" Koko asked. "What about Bloodshed Butterflies?"

"That sounds like you love killing butterflies," Natsume said.

"Oh yeah, it does," Koko snickered.

"I don't know, I feel like our image fits something of dark colour, but in a way gentle too, something like a Black Widow, wait, that's a spider," Ruka said. "Well, a black butterfly in general."

"Oh, you mean those butterflies with black wings but have strips of pretty bright colours on them?" Yuu asked.

"Exactly," Ruka said. "The dark black colour itself shows how mysterious it is, yet when you look closely, it has a light shade colour, like when you're trying to say 'don't judge a book by its cover'. You may think that's how it is, but you're not looking close enough to see the real thing."

"Black colour, light colour..." Natsume repeated Ruka's words.

"What about this?" Mikan suddenly had an idea and walked up to the white board. She started writing using the marker and Yuu snapped his fingers.

"That's it! That's the name!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, honestly, it's a good name," Koko said and Ruka agreed.

"Nice job," Natsume clapped his hands. "Seriously, nice job!"

Mikan smiled happily. Kaito grinned and stood up. "Well then, I guess it's decided. From this day on, you're known as _Blacklite Wings._"

...

_The next day, Tuesday_

"_All the women who are independent_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the honeys who makin' money_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the mommas who profit dollas_

_Throw your hands up at me_

_All the ladies who truly feel me_

_Throw your hands up at me"_

"Good job, good job," A woman clapped her hands. "Your vocal controls are exquisite."

"Thank you," Mikan smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know what else to teach you. Not only can you control your pitches remarkably well, your voice doesn't go out of bounds and you can sing octaves with the perfect note. The only thing wrong with you is this body of yours. Why are you so small?"

Mikan blushed. "I don't really have a good build, even when I do sports, as much as I eat, it just turns to sweat and goes away."

"Try eating more meat and noodles or rice, honey. A voice like that would be thought to be auto tuned if your body doesn't match," The woman smiled. "Off you go, you're done with me for the day."

Mikan got herself out of the studio and peeked into the studio the guys were practising.

"Natsume, you're too fast!" Koko shouted.

"You're too slow!"

"How can drumming be to slow?"

"How can strumming the guitar be too fast!"

"Guys, chill!" Ruka shouted. "Come on, let's do it better, today's our last day, tomorrow we've got to play it to sync with Mikan's," Ruka said. "Again...1, 2...3!"

Mikan stayed outside. The rhythm was really catchy, she loved it. She mouthed the lyrics according to the rhythm and she noticed they were perfectly fine.

When they ended, Ruka clapped his hands lightly. "That was great, now can we go eat? I'm starving."

Mikan then opened the door and walked in. "You guys done?" Mikan asked happily.

"Yeah," Natsume replied. "Oh, hang on," He reached into his pocket to answer his phone. He saw the caller ID and smirked. "Yo, where have you been?" Natsume exclaimed. "What? It's today? No one told me anything...all right... all right, yeah, I'm on my way, I'm on my way. Yeah yeah, I heard you once. All right, see you there." Natsume shuts off his phone and grabbed his bag.

"Where're you going?" Ruka asked.

"School! The Sports Meet's qualifications are today, I nearly missed it," Natsume shouted as he ran off.

"Can we join you?" Mikan shouted back.

"Yeah, go ahead, but I gotta leave first!" Natsume shouted and he disappeared from the hallway.

"You want to join?" Koko raised his eyebrows. "Why? So you could show off?"

"Hey, I'm not that self conceited, okay?" Mikan smiled. "Let's go."

"I'll call my driver, he'll be here soon," Koko said and Mikan nodded her head.

"I've got to go back first, my part-time starts in an hour," Ruka checked the clock. "If you're still at Natsume's campus, I'll meet you there after work, if not, I'll see you back at home, all right Mi-chan?" Ruka walked off.

...

When Koko and Mikan arrived in Tokyo University College's field, Mikan got so pumped up. She saw so many people competing for the Sports Meet. "Too bad you're not a student," Koko saw how excited Mikan was.

"You're such a buzz-kill," Mikan joked. "Oh, there's Natsume."

"You call him by his first name?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, Ruka told me it's fine, he doesn't like people calling him _senpai_ and _nii-chan_," Mikan said.

The moment Mikan stepped on the field a few people turned around to see her. "Isn't that Nogi Mikan?" "Alice Academy's high jump star?" "What's she doing here?" Word spread out instantly that Mikan was on that field.

"Excuse me," A blue haired girl approached Mikan. "Hi," She smiled. "Aren't you Mikan Nogi? Of Alice Academy?"

"Yeah, I am." Mikan answered.

"It's her!"  
"Oh my god, it is her!"

Girls squealed and ran around to her. "So how did you do it? How did you break the Male High Jump Record of Alice Academy? I heard it was the highest anyone your age could jump!" The blue haired girl asked. "I'm Nonoko by the way."

"Well, motivation...and a driving force to be the best, I don't believe in people who likes to generalize that guys will always do better than girls in sports," Mikan said and started laughing. "This feels like a sports interview."

On the other side of the field, Natsume just fell on his butt onto the pit and saw the bar still hanging. He grinned staring at it. "Great job, Natsume," A messy haired guy walked towards Natsume and pulled him up. "If you go on like this, you might win your 3rd consecutive win."

"Thanks," Natsume grinned. "Where have you been?"

"Misaki 's birthday was a week ago, so I went to Kyoto to celebrate," He chuckled.

Natsume snickered. "You'd do all that for your girl, Tsubasa? To think she studies in Kyoto," Natsume chuckled.

There was a crowd on the other end of the field and Tsubasa tried to see who was there. "Wonder what happened?"

"Let's go check it out," Natsume suggested and they walked towards the crowd.

Natsume and Tsubasa had a hard time trying to get through and the crowd suddenly cheered aloud. When they slowly made way, Natsume saw Mikan laughing being carried by one of the jocks. "Hey." Natsume pointed and stared at Koko. "What?"

Koko shrugged his shoulders. "They want her to demonstrate," Koko said.

"Demonstrate what?" Natsume watched as the crowd followed Mikan to the centre of the field.

"Who's she?" Tsubasa asked. "She's really cute, but then again, I have a girlfriend."

"Let's go," Natsume was curious and so Tsubasa and Koko followed him to where Mikan was.

He stood by the sides and saw Mikan stretching. She tied her hair up and her eyes glistened under the setting sun. "Anytime you're ready, Nogi-san." Natsume saw Mochi, his classmate said.

Mikan nodded her head and Mochi fired the gun and she ran. Her speed impressed everyone and Natsume finally realised she was doing the high jump. She ran past him and he could feel the cold wind rushed past his face.

"GO GO GO!" The girls cheered.

After that, Natsume saw the most beautiful sing he has ever seen. With the sun set behind the bar and when Mikan jumped and her body arched, he saw it as though she was flying. She was like a shadow and the sun's rays on the skies made her look like something you'd only imagine in photos and pictures.

"Wow," Natsume and Tsubasa said together, they were completely mesmerized. Koko folded his arms and smiled.

When Mikan landed, the crowd ran to congratulate her. "What was it? The bar height?" Tsubasa asked.

"2.4 meters," Mochi said and Tsubasa and Natsume's mouth fell open.

"That's above your record!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Hell it is!" Natsume shouted back. He confronted Koko and held his shoulders. "Who the hell is this girl?"

Koko snickered. "One of the most interesting people you'll ever know," Koko shoved Natsume's hold over him and clapped his way to Mikan. Mikan got out of the crowd and ran to hug Koko.

"Woot! I did it!" She shouted.

"Great, perfect practice for next year's championships! You aced it!" Koko cheered.

Mikan then turned and saw Natsume. "Oh, Natsume!" Mikan smiled and called out.

"I knew you were good, I mean like, with what you said yesterday about your medals, but I didn't know you were this good," Natsume said.

Nonoko appeared and placed her arm over Mikan's. "Natsume! She's from Alice Academy."

"I know," Natsume said, matter-of-factly.

"I don't think you understood me," Nonoko said. "She's from Alice Academy. You set the highest record there, she beat it. She's set the new record in Alice Academy."

"She broke her own record twice," Koko added.

Natsume was speechless. All the college students started cheering and shaking hands with Mikan. Natsume folded him arms, dumbstruck. "When she's talented, she's really talented."

**That's the end of the edit of Chapter 2. I'll be updating more soon. Thank you for reading!**


	3. My Little Secret

**This here is the edited version of chapter 3 Blacklite Wings. **

**Chapter 3: My Little Secret**

Natsume sat down on the couch of his living room with his arms folded across his chest. He was surprised and felt unbelievably challenged. "You broke my record," He muttered and shook the thought out of his head. "Calm down, Natsume. She isn't picking a fight with you."

"Who's not picking a fight with you?"

Natsume's head tilted and saw two figures walking into the living room. His eyes widened and the smaller figure snickered and sat down next to Natsume. "Yo-Youichi?" Natsume said and glanced back to the tall figure. "Persona."

"Hello baby brother," Persona smirked and sat down. "It's been a while since we got back."

"Dad didn't do any changes," Youichi looked around the room. "With all the money he has, he might as well retire and live somewhere like Karuizawa."

"Dad already bought a house there," Persona reminded and Youichi nodded.

"Hmm... I forgot," Youichi said.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" Natsume asked.

"It's summer in the US, we have a break right now," Youichi said.

"Also, we came back for another thing," Persona said and Youichi nodded his head. "We had the same vision a few days ago, after Dad told us about the 'forming a band' plan."

"We seem to see a girl that we aren't familiar of in these visions," Youichi added.

"She has light brown hair, and has a small body figure," Persona continued.

"Mikan?" Natsume mentioned and Persona looked to Youichi.

"How did you know the name?" Youichi asked.

"She's the lead singer of the band, of _our_ band actually. She's Ruka's little sister," Natsume said.

"Little _sister_?" Persona emphasized and grinned. "Oh, this is a _lovely_ treat."

...

Natsume stayed in his room, Persona and Youichi went to their rooms to rest after the long flight. Natsume started thinking about what Persona and Youichi said.

Natsume's mother was a powerful light witch. A witch that doesn't use black magic but simple powers, powers that are somehow if mistreated would result in the same chaos black magic would cause.

When she gave birth to Persona, he inherited some of her powers, but Persona's powers are related to the Dark Arts. He knows things beyond his own knowledge and if he loses control, he could set the apocalypse in motion. The spells he knows are bonded with his blood, it's like he has a book of spells right up stuck in his memories.

But Natsume's mother already prevented from any mishaps of black magic occurring under her watch. So she placed a screen over Persona's memories, he's only able to remember spells which his mother taught him.

The 'power inheritance' skipped Natsume. He didn't get any special powers at all, and he grew up to see his brothers making their life so much easier with what they have.

When Youichi was born, he inherited the light powers. All of the spells that their mother knows are embedded in his thoughts. He can do anything with his knowledge and with Youichi around, he suppresses Persona's dark magic.

Natsume never liked being the odd one out. When he grew up, Youichi and Persona would go around to the basement with their mother to learn how to control their powers and now with her gone, they're learning it from the clan of light witches in the States.

"I have nothing," Natsume mumbled and sighed.

Kaito didn't see a need to send Natsume there, so he just allowed Natsume to do whatever he does here in Japan. Kaito sensed that with Persona and Youichi, he'd expect a lot of profit with their ability to see the future when they see a person's face. Moreover, Kaito would know if any bad luck is approaching and he'd be able to avoid it.

There was a light knock on the door that startled Natsume and he turned to see Youichi walking in. "Sorry," Youichi apologized and Natsume knew why. Youichi saw his future.

Youichi never intended to see into someone's future, but if anything was to affect his life, there'll be a person or an incident Youichi would see in his visions. "What is it?" Natsume asked.

"Are you close...to that Mikan person?" Youichi asked.

Natsume shook his head. "No, I've only just met her last week. She's friendly enough and I'd say we're on pretty good terms."

"You...are?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Natsume asked back, curious.

"That girl, Mikan Sakura, has a problem," Youichi said.

"Mikan...Sakura?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, Mikan Sakura, the girl we asked you about."

"No, no, no, her name's Mikan Nogi. She's Ruka's sister," Natsume repeated.

"Nope, her name's Mikan Sakura, and if I had learnt from mom how to send visions to you, I'd have shown you how I knew. But that's another story I'll tell later. This is something weird, and somehow important." Youichi sat on Natsume's bed and he shuts off the bright chandelier on the ceiling.

"Persona and I saw possibly the same vision and the reason we flew out back wasn't because it was summer break, you'd be stupid if you believed that, it's already autumn in the States," Youichi said and Natsume bit his lip, hiding the fact he thought it really was summer break.

"Well, when we were there, the vision that appeared about that girl was something that nearly brought us to the point we wanted to stop ourselves from looking. We were used to seeing the future, heck, we thought that was the only thing we could _see_ but then we found out what we were _see_ing wasn't the future, we were looking into her past."

"Her past?" Natsume asked. "I thought mom said you're only able to see a 'light' or 'dark' witch's past and future."

"Exactly," Persona walked in.

"So you're telling me, Mikan is secretly a light witch?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Or a dark witch, we're not sure," Youichi added. "But we found out her power through the visions."

"Attraction, she has the power to attract the male kind without trying," Persona said. "From her looks, you'd be bewitched. Call it a pheromones thing or a hormonal thing, but she has it, no one in their right mind would deny the fact that they're attracted to her."

"Strange thing is, it only affects the male species, and with that power, she'd cause a rage of jealous little girls running to her to kill her," Youichi added. "We're not kidding, it happened, so many girls tried to mess with her but because of her control over the guys, they protect her, heck, and I actually thought a guy was going to get a bullet shot _for_ her."

"But there is something else, she's secretly afraid of guys. After an incident that happened to her a few years ago, she can't trust any guy, never mind a girl," Persona continued.

"An incident?" Natsume asked.

"It's probably a secret since you obviously do not know, so don't ever mention this to her, or her brother," Persona said.

"My lips are sealed." Natsume said and Persona grabbed a chair to sit on.

The three brothers sat together for the first time in a long time to talk about the strange visions they've been having.

...

_The vision of Mikan's secret past..._

At the age of 12, Mikan had already started working. With her parents gone and Ruka constantly having a hard time balancing his work shifts and his school, she knew she had to take some load off his shoulders.

They rented a small apartment, the cheapest they could find, and the smallest in fact. But it fits both of them, a room for Mikan, a small couch for Ruka, a kitchen and a bathroom. That was all they needed.

The week Ruka had fever, Mikan was helpless. She didn't have enough money to buy medicine, she didn't know who to call. Ruka sat there in the room, as sick as ever and Mikan had no idea what to do.

The week was tough on them, Mikan had to suddenly find a job, she worked to send milk around the neighbourhood, and the pay for a day was worth just enough to buy a pack of Paracetamol for Ruka's weak condition.

Determined, she started to go to work. She applied part time as a small cafe waitress, doing simple things like taking orders and serving the meals. But little did she know, her small issue of being able to attract men started to disturb her working days.

Everyday there would be people messing around with her. Playing with the orders, trying to flip her waitress skirt. But she lets it go, because they were loyal customers and her boss didn't want them to start going to another cafe.

She had to go through that for a while to a point that after 10 months of working, one of the men made his move. He followed her late in the night after her shift, slowly strolling down the alley, keeping watch of her.

Mikan knew but once she sped up, he did the same. She wanted to scream but they were all alone and she can't turn back. Within a few seconds, the man grabbed her from the back and covered her mouth from being able to scream.

She was scared, without a doubt. She tried to fight him, she tried to kick him in the shin, unbalance his stance but she couldn't and her movements resulted in the attacker's better hold of her as he pinned her to the wall. He was doing despicable things to her and she couldn't even mention it. It was when he started to unbutton her clothes that she heard a gunshot. Her eyes widened and the man behind her turned her around, still holding on to her.

Mikan saw a tall young man, he wore a cap over his head and the shadow covered his face features. He held the gun and pointed directly to her. "Let. Her. Go," He said threateningly.

The man holding on to Mikan laughed and held her closer to him. "Make me," He said and slowly traced his lips down Mikan's neck causing her to scream in disgust and shame.

Another gunshot was fired and the bullet shot the man's arm that was directly below Mikan's chin. He screamed, as loud as he could and released Mikan, the young man's quick movement caught Mikan just before she fell.

The man started cursing and lunged himself towards the young man and started punching him mercilessly. Mikan only managed to stare in horror how the man fought against her saviour. The young man, pushed the man aside and revealed his identity to him by pulling off his cap.

The man who was on the ground was silent. He immediately bowed and begged for forgiveness to the young man. Mikan saw the man who attacked her starting begging and crying. Her hands still covered her mouth, she still wanted to scream. After what he did to her, she never wants to go through it ever again, and doesn't even want to remember this incident.

Mikan saw the young man standing in front of her. He bent down and held his hand out. Looking at him, Mikan was unsure. If an old man like that could attack her, what more could a young man like him, who has more power than the attacker, do to her? She's helpless and she broke down into tears. She believed she could trust no one.

The young man stared at her and decided to sit down across from her and he sighed. "Look, I am not going to do anything to you. I promise. Your brother will be very worried if you don't return soon," He said.

"How...do you know about my brother?" Mikan mumbled, she was afraid and her words came out in a whisper.

The alley was silent and the man could hear her breathing, even her heartbeat. "Trust me, let's go."

Mikan still couldn't trust him but she gave in anyway, she was only 13, she couldn't defend herself. She was afraid but she didn't have any other choice. After mentioning her ankle twisted, the young man offered to carry her back. She tried to refuse but he ended up carrying her anyway.

The walk was quiet and when they finally reached Mikan's apartment door, he rang the bell. Ruka opened the door with a surprised expression, but his face switched to being shock the moment he saw Mikan's condition. "Yume-kun, what happened?"

"I saw an old guy following her down my alley, when he attacked her, I had no other choice," He answered. Ruka pulled them into the apartment and he ran to get the first aid kit.

Mikan, who finally understood that her saviour is an acquaintance of her brother, she felt safe. But being reminded of the incident, she still wanted to cry. Before Ruka returned, she pulled the young man to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll never tell anyone about this. Don't you even think about it, I'm a friend. To this point on, I'll always be by your side," He said, and to her relief, she believed him and until now, she never had to remember that terrible incident.

...

Natsume was speechless. He never knew about anything that terrible could ever happen to Mikan. "Who was it? The guy that saved her?"

Youichi then started to think. "He's still with her, he's really close to her actually. I heard his father's related to one of the most powerful mafia clans in Japan."

"His name is Kokoro Yume, name ring any bells?" Persona asked.

"Yeah, that's my drummer," Natsume said. "So she had a really bad past, and that's how she knew Koko. It's no wonder they're so close, he's practically her bodyguard in every way."

"As far as we're concerned, the only two people she'll ever be close to is that boy and her brother," Persona said. "You might be surprised, but that boy really isn't who you think he is."

"That boy, Yume-kun is actually older than I am, he's 20, a year younger than you," Youichi said.

"No he isn't, he supposed to be your age, like Mikan. They're 18," Natsume denied and when he saw Youichi and Persona's serious expression, he knew he was wrong. "Does Mikan know?"

"No, till now she believes he's her age. Yume-kun knows Ruka Nogi because Ruka works under his father's surveillance in a mechanics shop. They became close, Ruka always talks about his sister so Yume-kun was curious and started looking out for her." Youichi added.

"Oh," Natsume said. "I see."

"Well, that's as far as we've known her. So when do we get to see this girl that captured your heart?" Persona asked, smiling sneakily.

"Wh-What?" Natsume responded.

"We did say, _no one_ is able to get away from being attracted to her. _No one_," Youichi emphasized and Natsume gave up. There's no way he could win against his brothers that could read his every movement and facial expression.

**Well, that was chapter 3. It makes a better view of how Mikan lost her trust in guys and why she's afraid of them.**


	4. Hyuuga

**This is the new Chapter 4 that I just re-wrote. I apologize...my past writings had been so...annoying and childish. I'm going to fix this now.**

**Chapter 4: The Hyuugas**

_It felt good to be on the field again!_ Mikan stretched as she got into Koko's car after watching the campus' Sports Meet.

"That Andou guy really pisses me off," Koko muttered as he leaned into his seat and asked his driver to send Mikan back to her apartment.

"Andou? Oh, Natsume's friend?" Mikan asked. "Why?"

Koko stared at her and shook his head. "It's nothing," Koko said. _You're pretty oblivious these days, eh? He was practically flirting with you all night long!_ Koko thought and saw Mikan staring out of the window.

He decided to stay quiet and watched the moon out of his window.

"Hey Koko," Mikan whispered and Koko turned to see her. "I met you on a night like this, right? The first time...we met." Her words became small and Koko's eyes widened.

"I told you to not remember," Koko reminded.

"It was a bittersweet thing," Mikan added.

"No, it was a shitty thing! Thinking about that bastard makes me think I should've at least put him in a coma state," Koko clenched his fists.

"I'm just happy I met you," Mikan smiled and Koko's anger subsided and he looked away.

"Yeah," was the last thing Koko said before he dozed off.

Mikan sat quietly thinking about that night. _Koko is my hero. My savior. If it weren't for him, I might've killed myself. I don't ever want to involve myself in the presence of guys...ever. Thanks to him, I had the courage to face the next day._

_I missed a week of school...trying to get back my confidence to be around boys. Even Ruka realised I was distancing myself from him and it upset him for a while until I forced myself to understand Ruka would never hurt me._

_The day I got back to school, I found out Koko enrolled into my class and he took my seat seeing as it was the only empty spot in class. After that, we stuck to each other like glue. He'd stop anyone who'd bother me and we got closer to Anna too after Koko mentioned how pretty she is._

_Koko found out my academic grades were pretty low and decided to help me...when he __realised I was a lost cause he made my teacher take me up for tutoring, claiming he'd pay for the fees. But my teacher, Kaoru Igarashi wouldn't take the money. She was happy enough that Koko trusted her to teach me._

_Kaoru-sensei is one of the nicest teachers in school but also the strangest. She'd always know the stories and rumors going around and the students who spreaded the false ones are always caught by her. They called her a witch but I just see her as a strong independent woman. She is a good teacher, not swayed by money or power. I know she's rich, the school's funded by her husband's money, but she has a kind heart and always does things for the best of her students._

_When she came to my home for some private tutoring, she was shocked we lived in a terrible flat. Our water supply only comes in the morning, and we survived with candles to keep ourselves warm at night. A few days later, Kaoru-sensei told us (Ruka and I) that she bought us a new apartment. One that is under her husband's supervision. It's actually hers but she never uses it and said it's fully paid so nothing will become of it._

_She died a year later, she lost to a terrible cancer stage. I didn't know where the funeral was held so I couldn't give my last goodbye. What surprised Ruka and I was that we inherited so many things from her. She stated in her will that some of her money and most of her belongings would be given to me._

_She didn't have any daughters and her husband and sons didn't oppose to the inheritance as it wouldn't mean much to them to lose a few dresses and jewelries. Ruka on the other hand was given a secured-payment job under one of her husband's companies. He works a small part but it still gives a good pay for us to live by._

_I couldn't thank Kaoru-sensei enough. She was like a mother we never had. The nicest, most beautiful and caring mother ever._

"Mikan, we're here," Koko shook Mikan's shoulders and she blinked as she woke up.

"I had a dream about Kaoru-sensei again," Mikan admitted and Koko smiled.

"Was she as beautiful as ever?" Koko asked and Mikan nodded, grinning.

"She'll forever be beautiful in our memories," Mikan gave a light peck on Koko's cheek before getting out of the car into her apartment. "Get home safely, Koko."

"Goodnight, Mikan," Koko said and the car drove off the porch of the apartment.

…...

After school the next day, Koko's driver picked them up for their usual rehearsal and training. Arriving at the studio, Koko stayed quiet and saw Mikan slightly worned out.

"Results?" Koko asked and Mikan nodded.

"I failed Chemistry again," She sighed. "Now I have to prepare for the make up tests!"

"Study harder now, you do NOT want to repeat a grade," Koko reminded.

"I know, I know," Mikan and Koko climbed the staircase up to the third floor and entered the recording booth.

Koko grabbed Mikan's hand the moment he saw two unfamiliar faces. "Ah, Mikan," The older looking man grinned and Koko's protective side activated. The older man chuckled and waved his hands. "Don't worry Yume-kun, I present no harm towards her."

Mikan glanced around the room and saw Ruka looking very troubled. "What's wrong Nii-chan?" Mikan asked and turned to see Natsume.

Natsume sighed and stood next to the two people. "Mikan, Koko, these two are my brothers," Natsume introduced. "This is Persona, my eldest brother and this is Youichi, the youngest."

Mikan stared at the three of them and looked back at Ruka. "What's going on?"

"Well, for starters...Mikan _Sakura_, we're not average people."

The sound of that named surprised Mikan and Koko could feel the sudden drop of temperature of Mikan's skin from his grip. He stared at Mikan and could see her teeth clenching. "Who are you?" Mikan asked and Persona smiled.

"There it is," He stood up. "The smile of disgust. I was expecting that when you first came in, but I guess you already warmed up to the male kind...thanks to this friend of yours." Persona looked at Koko.

"Warmed up?" Ruka asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well of course the brother doesn't know of this," Persona chuckled. "I mean, it _is_ a secret afterall."

"Persona Nii," Youichi said and Persona glanced at his younger brother. "You're going too far."

Persona merely smiled and sat back on the couch. "Why don't _you_ give your greetings, baby brother?"

Youichi jumped off the couch and walked up to Mikan. Koko stood protectively in front of her. "I believe...it's time to reveal some truths." Youichi smiled and held out his hand.

Mikan blinked and saw the purple iris ring on his finger. "You're..."

"Exactly. We're the same as your teacher...and we're the same as you," Youichi said and Mikan finally breathed out, patting Koko's hand telling him it's fine.

"How much do you know?" Mikan asked.

"As far as your past with this boy," Persona pointed to Koko. "But I know there's something much more painful than that incident, no?"

"You're bringing up terrible memories here, dude," Koko finally spoke.

"On the contrary, you don't even know the worse parts of her life," Persona said. "And you," he looked at Ruka.

"Why do you need to know?" Mikan asked.

"Because we can help," Youichi said.

"How?" Mikan asked again, uncertain.

"Persona Nii has a memory manipulation gift. We just need you to tell us everything, so that whatever he erases, won't affect the future you," Youichi said.

"Why is there a need to erase my memories?" Mikan asked.

Youichi reached for Mikan's earring that had the same purple iris symbol. "Because _she_ told us to."

Hearing that, Mikan took a seat and Ruka sighed patting her back. "I'll tell you the story," Ruka announced and Persona nodded.

"When I was 4, I had a mother and a father. Once, I ran to an alley following a small fragile kitten. Then I saw Mikan playing with the other kittens. There was a big dirty carpet behind some boxes, so I assumed she sleeps there. She just smiled at me and motioned a kitten in my direction."

"I pulled my mother and brought her to see the girl. My mother wasn't really the type to be friendly but she's an animal lover. Since she saw a dirty Mikan hugging those kittens, she slapped Mikan. Dad came over to see what the hustle was all about then he saw a girl on a floor."

"My dad adopted her, seeing how sad it looked to see an abandoned child. We didn't know her name at that time, but she had two cute pigtails so dad decided to call her Usagi. A rabbit. When my mother cooked meals, she only made a dish for three. She kept on saying she never recalled coming in to a hospital with a big stomach recently. Dad always gave his share to Mikan."

"Mom kept on giving smaller amount of meals to dad, so he would just give up feeding the outsider. But even if the meal was not even enough for a mouse, dad still gave half to Mikan. When I reached the age of 6, dad suffered malnutrition."

"He didn't eat a lot of nutrients and grew weak day by day. Every night mom stayed at the hospital next to dad and kept on regretting what she did. That time, Mikan suggested we visit dad and bring some fruits for them to eat together."

"Mikan's extremely close with dad thanks to the affection he showered her with. When we reached the hospital we found out dad has passed away. Mikan was 5 years old, according to dad. But she knew more of what death meant than I do. She ran into the room and hugged dad."

"I rushed in too. Mikan was crying and was on top of dad. Mom slapped and shoved Mikan out off dad's bed. She fell down and her left arm was burnt from a burning steel rod that was a conductor of the machine attached to dad. She screamed out loud causing the nurses to run in."

Natsume then remembered the scar he saw on Mikan the first time he met her.

"Since then, I was never out of the house. Nii-chan always brought up my lotion for the scar when I'm stuck in my room. Onii-chan then started bringing food for me. Mom thought everyone hated her and blamed me. She threw away my lotion and said she wanted to spend time with me to make a better thing out of our relationship," Mikan said.

"Nii-chan was at school. Kindergarten I guess. Mom brought me into a deep forest and said we'll play hide and seek. I was supposed to seek while she leaves to hide. I was excited to spend some time with her, because she always seemed nice to dad and Nii-chan. I got lost in the midst of looking for her and I ended up wandering deeper into the forest."

"Then the thought came up that she was just tricking me and more or less, I was being abandoned. Again."

Mikan kept her cool, being calm about it all. Persona was impressed and nodded his head.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Natsume suddenly said.

"What?" Mikan asked, confused.

"My brothers won't help much, they were only curious to listen to your story," Natsume added.

"Even so, I'm happy to just be near the family of the woman who saved my life," Mikan smiled and Ruka looked at her.

"What do you mean, Mi-chan?" Ruka asked.

Mikan then turned and saw Natsume puzzled too. "Oh, you don't know either?" Mikan stood up and pulled out her iris earring. "This was your mother's."

Youichi walked up to her again and held the earring, smiling as he did so.

"My mother?" Natsume asked.

"Kaoru Igarashi," The name then surprised Ruka.

"Oh! Right!" Ruka remembered. "I knew she had a relationship with one of the heads of the company...I just didn't know it was Hyuuga Kaito."

"Hang on! You knew my mother?!" Natsume directed this question to Mikan and Ruka whom both nodded in response.

"I guess it makes sense now, the reason you had a strong pheromone," Persona said.

"A strong pheromone?" Mikan turned to face Persona.

"We know you've had troubles...dealing with the male kind seeing as that boy is still overly-protective over you. I guess mother's powers rubbed off onto you," Persona said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. Youichi, come."

Youichi bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Mikan Sakura.

**That's the end of the re-written 4th chapter. I decided to cut down on a LOT of unnecessary stuffs. I hope you're all okay with this. I want to keep things short and simple to understand. I've been getting so many comments that it's absolutely confusing.**


	5. Strawberry Garden

**Guys, this fiction was published...years ago and notice how my writing is so different. I know it's confusing that's why I'm re-writing everything again! It's currently the 6th of July, 2013. And I've got a long way to go to re-write this.**

**Chapter 5: Strawberry Garden**

Yuu stood quietly outside the recording studio and heard his band practice. They have a week until the planned mini concert for rookies that Kaito Hyuuga organized and he expects Yuu to plan the details properly.

He stood outside for almost fifteen minutes, trying to avoid interfering with their practice. He then noticed Mikan coming out from her practice room and she skipped over to him. "Yuu-senpai," She called and Yuu smiled at her.

"Hello Mikan," He greeted and Mikan turned to look at the door.

"Why aren't you going in?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't want to disturb their practice," Yuu explained and Mikan nodded and reached for the knob.

"Shall we?" Mikan asked and Yuu smiled.

"Yeah," Yuu adjusted his glasses and they entered the room earning an abrupt stop to the music the boys were playing.

"Oh, it's Yuu," Natsume said and puts his guitar down.

"Hey guys," Yuu smiled. "I just wanted to go over our plans for the mini concert this Saturday." Yuu pulled out a notebook and flipped a few pages. "Apparently, the other managers decided to put on an extra performance for each performer. A special stage, in a sense."

"Extra performance?" Ruka asked.

"Like what?" Koko put his drumsticks in his pocket and sat next to Mikan on the couch.

"Well, the singer Lilac is putting on a gymnastic dance performance," Yuu checked. "And Prism Sparkles are planning for a guitar playing showdown between the two singers."

"Wow, that sounds like fun," Mikan said, feeling excited. "What should we do?"

"I don't know," Natsume sighed. "All we have are our music."

Ruka snapped his fingers and stood up. "We can play an original!"

"An original?" Koko asked. "Like what? Create a new song? We've only been practising some of the old hits. We don't even have an album yet."

"No, not create a new song," Ruka turned to look at Natsume. "Natsume has a whole book of lyrics he wrote."

The attention was then placed onto the raven-haired Hyuuga and he stuttered. "Hell no! That was like...childish rants! I only wrote things to get it out of my head!"

"Yeah, but it'll sound good with music!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Listen Ruka, I get where you're going, but that book is like...it's like a diary to me!" Natsume defended and Ruka bit his lips.

"But you're really good at writing and rhyming things," Ruka sighed and turned back to Yuu.

"To be honest, an original song sounds good," Yuu admitted and adjusted his glasses again. "But if it's impossible, I guess we can't do anything about it."

"Spontaneous," Koko said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"We'll have a spontaneous 'extra' performance. We'll talk to the audience, play what they want, get to know them while they get to know us. You know, like a fanmeeting," Koko said. "Only this time, we don't plan anything, we'll just go with the flow. If they tell us to play, we'll play. If they want to play games on stage with us, we'll play games."

The thought went through everyone's head and Yuu smiled. "That's a great idea."

"Yeah, Koko!" Mikan agreed. "That'll be really fun! I mean, it'll be boring if we're the only ones having fun on stage."

"So that's settled?" Yuu asked and looked at Ruka and Natsume.

"I'm cool with the plan," Ruka said.

"Anything's fine," Natsume answered and Yuu nodded and wrote the details on his notebook.

"Great!" Yuu beamed. "So now you'll have to-"

The knocks on the door interrupted Yuu and Youichi came from behind. "Yo," He greeted and everyone stared at him.

"Oh, hello...Youichi, right?" Yuu asked and Youichi nodded. "You grew up to be a majorly tall kid!" Yuu chuckled. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" With that, Yuu left the studio and Youichi stood in the center of the room awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, Youichi?" Natsume asked while tuning his guitar.

Youichi glanced around and his eyes landed on Mikan. "Actually...I'm here to meet Mikan Sakura."

"Nogi," Mikan corrected.

"No," Youichi smiled and held out a piece of paper. "Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga!?" The boys crowded around Mikan to see what's written in the letter.

"What's the meaning of this?" Mikan asked, tossing the paper away and staring at Youichi.

"Persona persuaded our father to adopt you," Youichi explained.

"Excuse me?" Ruka finally stood up and asked. "You can't just take family from me!"

"On the contrary, you're a Hyuuga too," Youichi said and sighed. "Seriously people, would you _read_ before asking and scolding me. We've planned everything. And our father agreed happily."

"I'm still currently confused," Mikan said. "I don't understand. Why?"

"It's very simple honestly," The deep voice appeared and everyone saw Persona standing in a corner. "After we knew of your existence...and your ties to our mother, we've decided to bring you in. Enhance your powers and we'll be a powerful trio and take over Japan."

Youichi spat and looked back at Mikan. "That's _his_ reason." Youichi said. "Honestly, we just brought you up to our father, explained the situation and told him how you have the powers our mother has. Knowing that you don't have proper training, we decided to take you in and help you to prevent from anything bad happening. Like last time."

"You basically said the same thing I did," Persona said.

"I am _not_ going to be part of your plan to take over the business world, Nii-sama," Youichi said and realised everyone's looking at the two. "We don't have any bad intention. First of all, you're already staying in one of our apartment's units. Secondly, you're already working for our father and thirdly, you know our mother...you know her so well. More than we do. You're basically family."

"Okay, first of all. That does _not_ mean we're family," Ruka corrected. "You're just going to use Mikan, aren't you?"

"No!"

"Yes."

Ruka bit his lips and turned to Natsume. "What do _you_ have to say about this, Hyuuga?" Ruka asked in a cold tone.

"I'm not in this mess, Nogi," Natsume answered formally and stood up. "But to be quite frank," He patted Ruka's shoulders. "I'd be more than happy if you were my brother. You're much more family than any of these wackos are."

Persona and Youichi smiled. Ruka turned to Mikan, "And how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know," Mikan replied. "I don't see what's going on and how it's going to affect me."

"Besides the fact that you'll be financially stable _and_ Ruka can start going to college again-"

"What?" Mikan asked and Youichi stared at her.

"Yeah well, if Ruka's family, our father wouldn't let him work without studying. Education is pretty important to us," Youichi explained and saw Mikan looking at Ruka.

"You can start school again," Mikan said.

"Mikan, you know that's not a good enough reason-"

"Screw that!" Mikan interrupted. "Fact is, you can start being you again!"

"I missed you in class, too y'know," Natsume grinned. "Although you'd be my junior in college."

Ruka looked at Natsume and Mikan and turned to Persona. "Promise nothing bad will happen to Mikan. _Nothing_ will affect her negatively. _None. At. All_."

"I swear," Persona raised his hands. "But know that I'm swearing that my actions to her will not lead to any diffiulties in her life. If any were to occur, those are her doings, not mine."

"I have to swear the same, I can't be responsible for another life other than my own. But trust us that you'll be in good hands," Youichi smiled and Ruka nodded.

"Okay, I'm agreeing to this," Ruka nodded again.

"It's not like you can retract your decision anyway. Your names are already listed in the Hyuuga household," Persona picked up the paper Mikan tossed and showed it to them. "You're legally a Hyuuga. You can't say _no_ in the first place."

"Seriously people, you should learn to read!" Youichi folded his arms and sighed.

…...

After practice, Persona suggested to bring Ruka and Mikan over to the Hyuuga estate to show them around their new home. Ruka, being the one who's been to the estate before turned down the offer to head to work while Natsume and Youichi escorts Mikan and Koko to the mansion.

Youichi opened the door and led them into the building gaining a lot of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from Mikan and Koko. "What's this?" Koko pointed to the large wooden sliding doors.

"Oh, that's the gadget room," Youichi walked over and pulled the sliding doors apart. "It's Natsume Nii's favorite place."

Koko entered the room and saw a huge flat-screen TV, the large sound system, the computers, gaming devices, a whole cabinet of video games, a foosball and pool table and a few board games in the corner of the room.

"This is heaven!" Koko exclaimed.

"I know," Natsume agreed.

Mikan peeked into the room and saw the view across the balcony. "What's that?" Mikan pointed out and stepped into the room heading towards the doors to the balcony.

"What's what?" Youichi asked and followed her.

"That...that garden!" Mikan pointed to the large red field. She saw a few women walking from bush to bush carrying a basket.

"Oh, that's our strawberry garden," Youichi said. "Our father loves strawberries."

Mikan's eyes widened. "Ne, ne, CAN WE GO THERE?!" Mikan grabbed Youichi's arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving Natsume and Koko together.

"Mortal Combat?" Natsume asked and Koko grinned.

"You're on!"

…...

"This place is BEAUTIFUL!" Mikan shouted aloud, standing at the center of the garden. "They're all ripe and red and looks so delicious."

"You can eat as much as you can, you know? We never finish the strawberries, we always end up selling them to the market," Youichi said. "Our father hardly ever comes home and only eats it a few times in a year...even if he really loves it."

"Hey Youichi," Mikan called and Youichi walked closer to Mikan. "You always say 'our father' instead of...dad, or just...father, why is that?"

Youichi was stumped and he looked at Mikan. "I...I didn't realise that," Youichi replied. "I guess...our family just isn't that close. I call Persona Nii as Nii-sama, and Natsume Nii isn't really comfortable around us either. You could say we're pretty much strangers living in the same building."

"That's not a family," Mikan said.

"It isn't?" Youichi asked.

"I mean, in a word, you guys are. But with meaning, you guys aren't. Ruka and I aren't even blood-related but we're more family than you guys are. We know where the other is, we know our schedules, we know our likes, dislikes, circle of friends, it's just the things we _should_ know, for the sake of being family." Mikan said and Youichi chuckled.

"Well I guess we're lucky to have you as a Hyuuga then. This family's ruined eversince mom left and we probably need another female-figure in the household," Youichi said.

"Kaoru-sensei...she mentioned how...unseemingly irresponsible her husband is, once," Mikan started and Youichi knew where this was heading.

"You might not see it, but our father isn't who you think he is," Youichi said and his facial expression darkened. "He may be all smiles and jolly to you, but we've seen a part of him we wish we could dispose of."

"What?" Mikan asked, confused with the atmosphere.

"It's nothing," Youichi shook his head. "Why don't you pick a few strawberries and we'll head inside? It looks like it'll rain soon."

Mikan nodded her head but she couldn't get Youichi's dark expression out of her mind. _Who is Kaito Hyuuga...why does his wife and kids dislike him?_

…...

"Koko! Guess what I found?!" Mikan ran and opened the door to find the two boys sitting on the edge of their beanbags holding their game consoles.

"Eat my Super Combo Kicks!" Koko shouted.

"Tornado Spin! Get your lousy excuse for legs off my face!" Natsume shouted back.

"Hel-lo!" Mikan called and they completely ignored her. "Hmph," Mikan strides to the pool table and put her bowl of strawberries on top of it.

Youichi came into the room with Ruka and he shook his head frantically when he saw Mikan's strawberries on the pool table. "He'll kill you!" Youichi exclaimed and grabbed the bowl and put it on the small table next to the couch.

"Guys, I got bad news," Ruka said out loud after checking his phone.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yuu fell sick," Ruka said. "His sister texted me saying he had an allergic reaction to something he ate for lunch and he's now being treated in the hospital."

"Anna's at the hospital!?" Koko dropped his console.

"No, well yes, but her brother's the one who's admitted," Ruka said.

"So what's the problem?" Natsume asked.

"Well, there's a meeting tomorrow among all the rookie's managers, to schedule the plans for Saturday. And without Yuu, we might not get the stage plan we wanted," Ruka said.

"Then why don't you go?" A voice appeared and everyone saw Kaito Hyuuga appearing behind the doors.

"Me?" Ruka asked.

"I received the same call from Ichijou-kun earlier, it seems that he suggested you take his place," Kaito said.

"Well...yes, but I'm not qualified to-"

"Nonsense! You know your bandmates better!" Kaito gave a hearty laugh. "Go! You should go. I'm counting on you to schedule the best plan for my band."

"_My _band," Natsume corrected.

"You should check who's sponsoring _your_ little band, Natsume," Kaito said before leaving the room. "And please, would you all care to join me for dinner?"

"Of course, father," Youichi answered.

"Where is Persona?" Kaito asked.

"In Korea, handling some of the business you left there for him to complete last week," Youichi replied.

"Very good, I expected him to be there yesterday, but it's better than him slacking off and abusing those powers in the first place," Kaito chuckled. "Very well, I'll see you all for dinner." Kaito finally left the room and Mikan felt the atmosphere lighten.

"That bastard," Natsume muttered under her breath.

_What's going on?_ Mikan thought quietly.

**Well, that's the end of my Chapter 5 (re-written edition). I'll do Chapter 6 tomorrow. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Genius Manager

**Sorry. I'm really really sorry! University life had been so hectic with assignments that I completely forgot to update anything. This is Chapter 6 (re-written).**

**Chapter 6: Genius Manager**

_In school…_

"Hey look, it's Nogi."

Mikan walked down the hallway quietly ignoring the glances by her classmates and finally reached her classroom. Taking a deep breath, she slides the door open and walked in.

"It's Nogi-chan!" Mikan's eyes blinked as she saw a few boys running towards her.

"I heard you're a singer now!"

"Oh man, now we have to share Nogi-chan's beauty with the rest of the world!"

"Nogi-chan! Nogi-chan! Promise you won't forget us little people!"

_*smack!*_

Mikan turned around and saw Koko coming inside the room with Anna next to him. He smacked his book on one of the boy's face with the most care-less expression on his face.

"Tch… It's Yume." With Koko's presence basically made all the boys go back to their respective seats and they acted as though nothing happened.

Mikan sighed and walked towards her seat. She glanced and saw Koko talking happily with Anna and she decided to not bother him and turn her gaze to the field out the window. _What am I doing with my life? Every step I take, I get confused. Powers, Kaoru-sensei being Natsume's mother, his brothers' completely opposite personalities and Ruka Nii even had to confess the whole story._

Koko turned his chair around and faced Mikan. "You okay Mi-chan?"

"Yeah, just…confused," Mikan admitted and covered her face with her hands. "I'm so freaked out at the same time I'm not."

Koko just stared at her and patted her head. "Talk."

Mikan sighed and looked at Koko straight in the eye. "Be honest with me, have you ever been in love with me?"

"Yes," Koko answered with no hesitation while staring at her.

"Eh?" Mikan blinked.

"You never knew?" Koko asked.

"No…I mean… I had a thought, but then with Anna…you were always-."

"You asked me in past tense," Koko said. "I like Anna now. Calm down, ok?"

_Koko has the most serene gaze I've ever seen. It's impossible for me not to feel relaxed around him._ "Ok," Mikan answered and nodded her head.

"What else has been bothering you?" Koko asked.

"Mmm," Mikan shook her head. "It's ok. It's nothing, I feel better now just talking a bit."

"Are you sure?" Koko was unconvinced but Mikan insisted and nodded her head. "Alright then. Don't fall asleep. We have Jinno-sensei now."

…...

"So you're meeting the managers today, eh?" Natsume asked as he walked next to Ruka who looked absolutely disorganized.

"I'm not ready. I don't know what to say." Ruka muttered and Natsume hit his back.

"Relax," Natsume smirked. "You made me your friend when I was hardly friendly to you. You've got a charm, my brother."

"You're a different story, Natsume," Ruka chuckled.

"But nonetheless, you still approached me. I was lucky enough to have you as a friend," Natsume said. "I didn't know you knew my mother though."

"I didn't know about it either," Ruka said.

"So you guys were her little precious kids that she always talks about," Natsume snickered. "She always had a smile talking about you. I always felt jealous of those 'other kids' but after knowing it's you, I understand why she treasures you more than…any of us."

"We were jealous of you," Ruka said solemnly and Natsume glanced at him. "To have her as your mother, you must've had done something so good in your previous life. She's an angel to us."

"Every day, she'd say 'My son just won a prize for a competition today. Can you think of something for me to give to him?' and such. She loves all of you. So much that I felt really jealous that you get to have her all to yourself," Ruka continued.

"Prizes? Presents?" Natsume chortled. "I never needed any of that. She never gives me presents directly to my face. I'd always have a small gift box on my bed…written by her. But every time I look for her, she's with my brothers, or out with my father."

"I didn't know that," Ruka said.

"It's not something I can share. A mother who doesn't even see her own sons. A mother who died living her last years cherishing two other children who aren't even blood related to her." Natsume continued.

"But you got to see her in her final moments," Ruka said. "You have no idea how devastated we were to know from a detective that she passed away and that we couldn't mourn for her at her funeral. It was like…losing another mother and Mikan has lost so many."

Natsume was now silent. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ruka said. "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have been like this. Fate has a way of planning things…no matter how complicated it is, we'll get to where we should be…in time."

Natsume stopped walking and looked at Ruka. "Join me in school."

"What?" Ruka asked.

"Come back to school with me." Natsume's gaze was pulling Ruka and Ruka looked away.

"I've got a job…and what do I get from studying anyway? I won't go anywhere after that," Ruka said. "The education system now has made everything completely different, I won't catch up in time. I might as well just continue with what I have."

"You're the smartest person I know, Ruka," Natsume folded his arms. "Don't you even remember how many times you defeated me in all the exams in Junior High? Do you remember how easy you thought studying was? It's still the same, because you have the personality of someone who takes up a challenge and loves what you do. That's your nature."

"Natsume…look," Ruka breathed out. "Okay no, I can't handle this right now." Ruka grabbed his head and shook it. "I'm sorry. Can we just…not talk about this? I have to go to a meeting I didn't prepare for and now this…my mind just can't-."

"Go," Natsume said, slightly disappointed. "Just go."

"Ok," Ruka nodded and walked off leaving Natsume by the roadside and rushed to the meeting. Natsume merely stared as Ruka left his sight.

…...

"_As you can see class, when the red litmus paper dips into the solution, it turns blue_."

Mikan was dozing off in chemistry and Koko had to take notes for her. He glanced at her a few times and sighed.

"_Would you just look at her!? Just because she's a celebrity, she can snooze in class and make Yume-kun do the work FOR her._"

"_She isn't even a celebrity yet! They haven't even made a debut!_"

"_What a lowlife! She thinks she's higher than any of us._"

"Shut up," Koko muttered to almost a whisper but just enough for the girls to hear him.

"_Tch…and she's stupid too. How long does she think Yume-kun will stay next to her?_"

"_Yeah, with her behaviour, he'll run off to Anna and leave her alone._"

"_Yeah, then no one can defend her and she'll be that loser orphan we all know-._"

*_crack*_

The girls stared at the pen Koko was writing with and saw it broke into tiny shards. He side-eyed the girls and looked back at Jinno-sensei without muttering a single word. Not understanding Koko's actions, the girls continued to gossip and trash talk Mikan to a point Koko couldn't handle it.

"ENOUGH!" Koko shouted and stood up, startling the girls and the others.

Jinno turned around and every classmate had their eyes on him. Koko slammed his notebook shut and packed his bag. "Mi-chan," He nudged Mikan and her eyes opened and she yawned.

Jinno stared at the two and started pointing. "Excuse me, Miss Nogi, were you sleeping during my lecture?!"

"Leave _Miss Nogi_ alone," Koko said as he swung his bagpack behind him. "You can bet on me to help her catch up with everything you taught today. On the other hand," Koko turned his gaze to the three girls and pointed to them. "Why don't you give those annoying brats a little pop quiz about the topic you covered? They've been jabbering all morning it was damn hard to concentrate on anything you said!"

Jinno turned to see the girls and glared at them. "I expect to see you three in detention today! As for you Yume-kun, it's disrespectful to interrupt someone teaching in class!" Jinno scolded and Koko was in no mood to be polite.

"Disrespectful?" Koko chuckled. "Then just complain about my actions to my father and let's see if he gives a rat's ass about what I did today. You know as well as I do that it'll hurt you more than it'll hurt me to confront my father, isn't that right, sensei?"

Mikan finally realised what was going on and she tugged on Koko's sleeves with a frown. "Sit. Down," She mouthed and Koko shook his head.

"No, we're leaving," Koko said.

"No, you're not!" Jinno said.

"Yes, we are," Koko now pulled on Mikan's wrist and the force he used made her stand up involuntarily.

"No!" Jinno smacked his marker on the table and glared at them. "You are not!"

"Yes they are," The door slides open and a grey-haired boy appeared by the door and walked into the classroom. "I'm sorry for bothering you, sensei but I believe you should allow these two to leave."

"Hyuuga-kun," Jinno stared at the grey-haired boy and the students started staring at him.

"You-chan," Mikan said and Koko releases his hold of her wrist.

"Apologies, Jinno sensei," Youichi bowed in respect and turned to the class. "Let's set some ground rules here." Youichi walked inside and stared at the three girls that caused Koko to explode. "It's one thing to trash talk someone, it's a whole nother thing to trash talk the daughter of the Academy."

Youichi's words surprised the students and the girls stared at him. "Hyuuga Youichi, am I right? I remember you from kindergarten," The blonde pigtailed girl stood up and folded her arms. "You can't fool me or anyone in this academy. The Hyuugas only have sons. One of which is Natsume-sama."

"Minako Ikenaga," Youichi smirked. "It's been a while."

"Youichi," Koko voiced out and pushed his chair under his desk. "I'm leaving."

"I don't think the class knows me that well to trust me, though," Youichi said and made eye contact with Koko. "I think it's better if _you_ tell them."

Koko merely stared at Youichi and he looked at everyone. _What can be gained from revealing to the world who she is now? Their hatred for her will only maximise._ Koko thought and Youichi grinned. "That way, there can be special measures to be taken to those who 'disrespects' her." Youichi answered Koko's thoughts, which surprised him for a second.

"What is going on here, Hyuuga-kun?" Jinno adjusted his glasses and stared at the commotion.

Koko looked at Mikan and looked at the girls. Breathing out a long sigh, he set his gaze to Jinno and finally opened his mouth. "Kaito Hyuuga has officially adopted Mikan Nogi into his family and as of now, she is the daughter of the Head of Alice Academy." Koko said and caused a stir among his classmates. "Disregarding the fact that she's a Hyuuga, if you say something shitty about her _or_ me again, and you can bet I use all the power I have to destroy you and your family."

Seeing Koko leave, Mikan bowed and rushed out as well. Youichi merely stared as they left the room. He turned around to Jinno and bowed again. "The principal wishes to settle a few details regarding Mikan's status so please excuse her for the day."

Youichi stood up and turned around to the girls. "And if you decide to give my sister a hard time, know that the Hyuugas can crush your parents company with just a phone call. Don't blame her for your ugliness."

Youichi ran off after bowing to Jinno again and the classroom was left dumbfounded. "Who the heck was he?" The braided girl asked, turning and directing her question to Minako.

"The Head of the Academy's youngest son, also Natsume-sama's brother," Minako answered. "You should know better, Ami. We're supposed to be die-hard fans of the handsome trio Hyuuga brothers."

"You're a fan of that stuck up kid?" The blue haired girl asked, the third member of the group.

"At least, I _used_ to be," Minako admitted. "But then I heard there had been bad things going around in the Hyuuga household after their mother passed away, ever since then, I haven't seen Youichi or the eldest brother anymore."

"Yes, I remember. After that, we directed all our love and affection towards Natsume-sama," Ami agreed and the blue haired girl turned to Jinno.

"Sensei, I apologize on behalf of my friends for the commotion we caused," She bowed and Jinno nodded his head.

"Considering Mikan Nogi is now a Hyuuga, I suggest none of you bother her or get on her bad side. She may be a troublemaker already, having Kokoro Yume by her side, but having the Hyuuga name makes it all the worse," Jinno said.

…...

"Good afternoon," Ruka entered the room and saw four other managers sitting around the table and he bowed. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Are you representing Blacklite Wings?" A tall woman asked as she stood up and Ruka stared at her. She had dark violet eyes and short neck-length black hair with purple highlights.

"Yes I am, as Ichijou Yuu is sick, I'm here to take his place in this discussion," Ruka said. "My name is Ruka Nogi."

"Very well, have a seat," She said and sat down as well. "If you do not know, my name is Hotaru Imai, the manager of the duo Prism Sparkles."

"I am Kirian Don," A happy looking middle-aged man introduced. "I represent the band Shimmering Glass."

"Yukari Kazuni," The woman with straight long hair said quietly. "I am HR's manager. Pleased to meet you."

"I represent the solo singer, Lilac. Sensute Gorusu," A woman with curly red hair said and smiled in Ruka's direction. "I expected to meet Ichijou-kun by the way. We had a date today, what happened to him?"

Ruka stared at her. _Oh! So she's the trouble Yuu was afraid of. But I thought he was afraid of the Genius Manager?_ Ruka turned his gaze back to Hotaru. "Yuu was admitted for food poisoning or somesort, I'm actually unsure."

"Well let's get back to business. It's a long day to prepare the perfect schedule for Saturday," Hotaru said. "I assume everyone has set their own plans?" She asked and the managers took out their respective files. "Very well then, let's begin."

_Two hours later…._

"Black glitter!"

"There's no point having glitter if it's black! I vote for a dark shade of purple!"

"If you haven't realised, a majority of us decided on black for the base of the curtain! It's only natural to have some glitter to add a bit of attention on it!"

"And how is a dark shade purple unfit for this?!"

"They've been at it for almost an hour,"Sensute sighed and tapped her pen on the table looking and Ruka and Hotaru arguing over the kinds of curtains to be used.

"Crisps?" Kirian offered a huge bag of crisps to Sensute and Yukari.

"Oh, thank you," Yukari said quietly and Sensute accepted the offer.

"But Imai-san, if you ask our opinion, I'd choose black glitter. It's unique and cost-wise, very much cheaper," Kirian added and Hotaru stared at him.

"To be honest, it doesn't matter which curtains is used. HR doesn't care about small details like this," Yukari said and Sensute stared at everyone.

"Your choice Gorusu-san?" Hotaru asked and Sensute stared at Ruka.

"Let's give the newbie a little break," Sensute finally said. "Think about it Hotaru, it doesn't really bother any of us how the curtains are. As Yukari said, it's a small detail to us. The one to get the 'attention' from the audience are our clients' talent. Not the curtains."

Hotaru gave a smile at that. "Very well then, as you said Nogi-san, it's a majority vote for your suggestion," Hotaru ticked a mark on her notes.

_Why do I feel like I was insulted?_ Ruka thought silently and looked around the table. _They're a group of professionals. Would an argument over curtains actually be somewhat childish?_

"So now, about the stage set up?" Hotaru pointed out.

"Two drums for us," Kirian said. "Our singer wants to perform with a drum this time around, it was a request by the fans."

"Right, and I need two mic stands," Hotaru said.

"Lilac's a dancer, so she only needs the instruments on the back of the stage and leave a good space in the centre for her to dance and sing," Sensute said.

"HR doesn't mind anything," Yukari said in almost a whisper.

There was an awkward silence and now every manager has their eyes on Ruka, "Oh," He suddenly muttered. "Umm… We'll take the usual set up."

"Explain what a 'usual set up' is." Hotaru said. "My girls are singers and they'll bring their own guitars, HR and Lilac and solo singers and Kirian's Shimmering Glass are a band that just uses drums and a keyboard. You're new," She continued. "You've got to explain."

"Oh," Ruka sweat dropped. "A keyboard, a guitar, drums and a mic stand."

"Ah, you're the standard group," Hotaru chuckled.

"Well that's typical," Sensute said.

"Oh it's no wonder you said 'usual'," Kirian giggled.

Ruka said Yukari staying calm and looking at her own notes. _I am being bullied, aren't I? And here I thought they were professionals. Well, two can play that game._

"Well then, let's discuss the conditions of the special performances," Hotaru flipped the papers and read through it all.

"We're having a fanmeeting," Ruka interrupted.

"What?" The managers looked at him.

"Hahah, that's almost impossible," Hotaru said. "This is a joint concert, and you're still a new group. You'll hardly have any fans to interact."

"Then we'll steal yours," Ruka said and now everyone shuts up.

"Excuse me!" Hotaru slammed her hands. "That's not the purpose of the concert!"

"Are you afraid? You said we're new, you obviously think we're not good enough," Ruka folded his arms.

"Oh, I _know_ you're not good enough. If you were, you'd have fans at the announcement of your band's debut," Hotaru folded her arms too and the other three managers stared at these two.

"You've forgotten our best asset!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Hyuuga Money? Is that what you call an asset?" Hotaru chortled. "Well, I already own as many companies that man owns after he worked for thirty years. It's going to be the time where he steps down that mighty delusional throne of his."

"We have his son," Ruka said. "And you know as well as I do that his fans support him crazily in so many different ways. Sports, academics, music talents and even looks itself."

"Then let's have a challenge," Hotaru smirked.

"Of what? Popularity? We all know how you play challenges, Miss Imai," Ruka chuckled and Hotaru leaned on her chair, unsatisfied. "Blackmails, bribes, all those dirty things. How else would you manage to own companies at your age?"

The other managers now started to question the possibility of it and Ruka stood up. "Don't look down on me. I know how the money-making industries work from where I stand and I know how to put a stop to it."

"You _can't _stop it, you foolish kid," Hotaru stood up, finally releasing her anger.

"Oh really?" Ruka raised an eyebrow and turned to see Hotaru. "Then why don't you do a background check on me. The detail that would probably surprise you the most is the latest update. Maybe that'll put you back to where you stand."

With that, Ruka left the room with no other words left unsaid.

_Who is this kid?_ Hotaru thought, clenching her fists.

...

"Just who is this guy? No criminal records? No business records? How does he expect to overthrow me?!" Hotaru slammed her hands on her keyboard. "He didn't even go to school! He's just putting empty words in his mouth."

"Hmph, at this rate, I'm just being played by him. What a joke," Hotaru smacked her laptop shut and turned around to her window and stared outside. "Yeah, I got here by using dirty tricks…but what's life without any? I'd never get here without it. I'd never even get to breathe the air of success if I didn't."

_Ring Ring_

Hotaru turned around and shuffled through all her things in her bag to reach her phone. "An unknown number?" She saw the ID and answered it. "Hello?! What's the big idea calling people in the middle of the night!?" She shouted out of frustration.

"_The band won't go down_," The deep dark voice said.

"Huh?" Hotaru was surprised. "Who is this?!"

"_I am Ruka Nogi,_" He said.

"Don't be playing jokes with me! You have different voices. Nogi has a much more delicate voice and your speech is different!" Hotaru said and heard a light chuckled on the other end of the call.

"_Delicate? An odd word coming from the lips of the evil queen,_" The voice was mocking Hotaru and she didn't like it one bit.

"I am NOT evil! Who on Earth are you!?" Hotaru shouted in anger.

"_I am the brother of the blonde boy you met…and I am a Hyuuga,_" The call ended with a light laugh and Hotaru was stunned. Memories flashed into her mind after she connected the voice of the unknown mind to the deepest parts of her childhood memories.

"No way," Hotaru muttered and covered her ears. She fell and sat on her bed and stared on the ceiling. Out of habit, she stared out the window again. "No…way."

…

"Mama! Why can't I go outside and play?! Why must Hiro-san pick me up from school so early? I want to be with my friends!" The 12 year old Hotaru whined and her mother bent down and petted her head.

"Hotaru, you have to understand. There are so many yakuzas out on the streets on Tokyo. We can't have you kidnapped or be taken hostage by any of them! You know how much they target your father!" Mrs Imai said and Hotaru pouted.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WEAR A TAG TO SHOW TO THE WORLD WHO I AM!" Hotaru exploded and Mrs Imai sighed.

"I'm sorry baby, but we need to take precautionary actions. Starting tomorrow, we'll hire a personal bodyguard to protect you. Understand this is for the sake of our family." Mrs Imai continued and Hotaru ran up to her room, obviously upset with the situation.

She didn't bother to switch on the lights and ran sitting by her window. She heard rustlings and noticed a figure on a branch on the tree opposite her window. Without looking at the figure, she sighed. "Ne, Aniki, Mama told me to get a bodyguard today."

"_Knowing your personality, you obviously didn't want one but didn't tell her_," The figured said and Hotaru nodded.

"I can't go against Mama…and it's for the family. If something happened to me…it'll affect Daddy's work," Hotaru said.

"_Would it not affect their life…as a family?_" The figure asked.

"To Daddy, the world is all about money… I think he'd rather lose me than lose money," Hotaru whined. "If I got kidnapped and they asked for a ransom, I think he'd keep his money and turn a blind eye, but if it gets out through the media, it'll effect his reputation… so he can't deal with that."

_"What if _I _become your bodyguard?_" The voice asked and Hotaru finally smiled.

"Ne, Aniki. Who are you?" Hotaru asked. "And why do you only visit me at night?"

"_It's because I can't stand seeing someone with so much potential be sad…and be rid of an opportunity to become more than she could be_," The voice said.

"How would you know if I'm sad?" Hotaru finally sat up straight, trying to get a better look at the figure.

_"I'm psychic_," With those words, the figure jumped down in the dark night and Hotaru lost sight of him.

"Psychic huh?" Hotaru asked. "Those things don't exist."

**That's the end of the re-written chapter. Sorry it was long. I was really trying to shorten it, but I really couldn't do anything about it.**


	7. Rivals

**Hi guys, well this is the re-written Chapter 7. I hope I can finish this whole re-writing thing soon. Thanks for sticking by me all this time.**

**Chapter 7: Rivals**

"Why are you here, You-chan?" Mikan asked, walking behind Koko as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"I just wanted to see how you are in school," Youichi gave one of his rare smiles and Mikan beamed.

"Since I live with you, we'll see each other every day!" Mikan held Youichi's hands. "I'm actually really glad to have another brother!"

"I don't think that's what he meant by _seeing_ you," Koko said solemnly with his hands in his pockets.

"What?" Mikan asked and turned to Youichi. "What did Koko mean by that?"

"Yeah, why _are_ you here?" Koko asked without looking back.

"Just because," Youichi answered vaguely. "I mean, I did study in this academy once…and it _does_ belong to my family. So, why not?"

Mikan was at a loss for words and just kept quiet as they pulled out chairs to sit in the cafeteria. "Mi-chan, why don't you get something to eat? You probably didn't have breakfast today."

Mikan blinked and giggled. "Oh yeah! Silly me! I forgot that I didn't eat today! Do you two want anything?"

"Earl Grey Tea please," Youichi smiled.

"Dark coffee," Koko said and sighed after Mikan left the table to get their refreshments.

"You're a very peculiar character, Yume-_dono_," Youichi grinned and Koko eyed him suspiciously.

"You obviously know my background," Koko said and leaned back on his chair. "Explain yourself, why are you even here? You said you weren't like your brother who wants to experiment on her, you said you were going to _help _and _train_ her."

"Well to help someone, surely you need to gather all the details about the problem to solve it," Youichi said and crossed his legs. "Mikan Nee-chan really trusts you but you hide so many important things from her."

"If it is irrelevant, why should it be said?" Koko asked and shrugged his shoulders.

"She is your first love," Youichi said matter-of-factly.

"She _was_ my first love," Koko stressed on the past tense.

"Keep telling yourself that, Yume-dono. If you keep on doing that, you'll lose her," Youichi said.

"If I lose her to someone better, then so be it," Koko said. "Look, I have no idea what you're trying to pull, but messing around in school is not going to cut it. She's not that smart and she's a bit of a dimwit if I should say so myself, but she's earnest. I am not going to allow her to fail anything in her life."

Youichi raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mikan at the counter. "What made you go so far for her? Is it her story? Is it because of the girl-hating curse she puts on people that triggers your protective side? You know as well as I do what the answer is, but since you won't admit to it, why else?"

"I can't bear to see a single tear fall from those eyes of hers," Koko admitted. "I grew up getting everything I want and more. Being a yakuza's son, you get respect, you don't _earn_ it. When I met Ruka and how he told me the story of his sister, he had someone he protects, someone he can come home and feel loved. I wanted to see the girl who puts the smile on his face. Ruka is the most hardworking person I know but when I found out he wasn't doing it for himself…I just got curious. I respect Ruka the most in this world, because he earned it."

"So I followed her. I found her working and I ended up just watching over her, just to make sure those two keep on smiling, whatever it takes," Koko stared at Youichi. "Your mother helped a lot. Gaining her trust, being a mother figure she never had. I'm still wondering why you and your brothers allowed her to fall sick like that."

"We didn't have a choice," Youichi said solemnly and his mood turned for the worse. "_That bastard should've known…_" Youichi muttered under his breath but Koko caught the words that left Youichi's lips.

"Yeah well, whatever," Koko shrugged off the topic after he noticed Mikan heading their way. "You have a secret. I'll keep yours if you keep mine."

"Hahah," Youichi scoffed. "You have nothing on me. What secret?"

"You hate Kaito Hyuuga, don't you?" Koko asked without even looking at Youichi and kept his gaze on Mikan who finally placed the tray on the table.

"I got you scones at least, You-chan! You always look sleepy," Mikan smiled and Koko reached for a sandwich on Mikan's place and she generously placed her plate of sandwiches in the centre so that they could share.

Youichi just glanced at Koko and Mikan and folded his arms. _He's not someone we can easily get on our side, Persona Nii._ Youichi thought.

…

"It's P.E," Koko checked his watch.

"Let's go!" Mikan jumped up.

"You really like sports, huh?" Youichi chuckled.

"I do! It's the only thing that gives me an excuse to hurt someone without getting in trouble!" Mikan held her fist out in front of her, giving a strong pose as she looked into the distance. Her eyes travelled to the field and saw a few juniors playing football.

"It just helps her release stress," Koko explained.

"Eh?" Mikan said and rushed to the window and looked down. "Natsume."

"Hmm?" Youichi asked and Koko folded his arms.

…

As they rushed to the main foyer, they saw Natsume coming in the front entrance with his sunglasses and folders in hand. He stopped walking when he saw the three of them staring at him. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Youichi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Natsume said.

"I wanted to tell Ichijou-san about Mikan's adoption," Youichi explained.

Natsume held the folders up and grinned. "Such a liar you are. That's what I'm doing. The documents and certificates are with me."

Youichi bit his lips and Natsume walked past them. "Get to class, kiddos. I have my own things to do."

"He has a really cool vibe, doesn't he?" Mikan said and turned back to Koko. "So shall we?"

…

"Hit towards Nogi!"

"Hmph!" Mikan rushed and smacked the ball back to the girl's face.

"Woah, she's as brutal as ever!" The guys whispered as they saw the girls in their class playing volleyball against each other.

"Can't you do anything right?!" The pigtailed girl from earlier shouted. "Ugh, let me do it!" She snatched the ball and gave a strong serve towards Mikan and it directly hit her face. "Like that!"

"Ouch," Mikan covered her nose and glared at the girls.

"What? Can't take a hit?" She giggled and turned to her teammates. "Good job girls."

Koko walked over with a towel and a bottle of water. "You're a bit loose today." Koko kneeled and tilted Mikan's face towards him. "Are you sure you're okay? You know you can't hide everything from me."

Mikan looked at him and side glanced the girls who were celebrating. "My nose is bleeding," Mikan said aloud and some of the guys near the bench heard her.

Koko looked puzzled and realised what she was doing. He stood up and just stayed silent. The guys stood up and surrounded Mikan. "Nogi-chan, are you okay?"

"Ah, Minako-chan over did it this time!"

"What did she think would come out of hitting Nogi-chan like this?"

"She's just jealous she isn't like Mikan."

"Yeah, why else would a girl be stupid enough to play like that."

"Don't worry about her, Mikan-san. She's not worth your time."

Koko stared at Minako who was standing still with her back to them. _She obviously heard everything._ He thought and saw her walking slowly towards her friends. Koko looked back to Mikan who was smiling as she got up.

"Still can't get rid of the habit eh?" Koko asked and Mikan merely smiled until they heard a loud shriek.

They ran towards the source and saw Minako fell to the ground and Natsume standing in front of her. "What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted out loud.

"What were you thinking when you smacked a ball in the face of your opponent like that?!" Natsume shouted back, losing his cool.

"Well it's a sport! You're supposed to be prepared for all sorts of shit to happen!" Minako shouted back and the girls stared at her.

"You shouted at Natsume-sama," A girl said.

"I'll shout at ANYONE who takes that bitch's side!" Minako shouted and turned her back to Natsume. "You boys are all blinded by that face… You just don't see what any of us do. A fake, a liar, a two-face cheap bitch."

With that, Minako and her two friends walked away from the court and left Natsume standing there, being stared at by the girls and a few others.

"Hyuuga," Koko said out-of-breath as he approached Natsume. "You okay?"

"What did she mean by that?" Natsume asked and Koko gritted his teeth.

"I'll tell you some other day," Koko said and Natsume grabbed Koko's wrist.

"Is this normal?" Natsume asked.

"Relatively, yes," Koko answered nonchalantly and pulled his hand free and turned to look at Mikan.

"So _this_ is what Youichi was doing," Natsume said and Koko heard it.

"Let's go," Koko said to Mikan but she ran past him and grabbed Natsume's arm.

"Wah!" Mikan beamed. "Thanks Natsume!" She squealed and Natsume was surprised.

_Her smile is different. Like it's forced._ Natsume thought and looked at the girls staring at them.

"Woah, how could she hold Natsume-sama like that?!"

"I can't believe even _The_ Natsume Hyuuga would fall for her like that!"

"I've lost faith in humanity. All the guys here are just stupid." The girls then started to disperse and ignored what happened.

"Hyuuga-san!" Anna came running out and Koko and Mikan walked towards Natsume as she spoke to him.

"Anna," Mikan greeted and Anna smiled at her.

"Ah! Mikan-chan," Anna smiled and saw Koko next to her. "Koko, you're here too."

"Why are you here with him?" Koko asked and Mikan giggled seeing his protective side appearing.

"Mmn," She shook her head. "Otou-san just wanted me to return all the files back to Hyuuga-san after he was done with it." She then turned to Mikan clasped her hand. "Mikan-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were adopted by the Hyuugas? What happened to Ruka-kun?" She asked.

"Oh, it just happened over the past few days and we just…I didn't know what to say about it," Mikan stammered and Anna frowned.

"Well, I hope you're okay. Hyuuga's family are really big and you might get a bit lonely in that big house," Anna said and Mikan nodded.

"Actually, it's really lively and I think I'm doing quite alright," Mikan smiled and assured Anna.

"Alright then," Anna beamed. "Ah! Nii-san wanted me to remind you about your rehearsal today will be at the arena you booked for the showcase concert."

Natsume checked his watch and turned to Mikan and Koko. "If you don't have anything else, I can take you to the studio now."

"We have biology," Koko said.

"We can join you," Mikan giggled and Koko merely sighed. Natsume made eye contact with Koko and he broke it off and headed for the gates.

"I'll wait for you outside then after you two change," Natsume said and walked away. After he left the three of them, he saw Youichi standing a few metres across from him.

"So you see what Persona Nii and I meant?" Youichi asked and Natsume turned around to see Mikan and Koko rushing to the changing rooms.

"Are you going to _help_ or use her?" Natsume asked.

"You know me," Youichi said. "I'm only around to stop Persona Nii from using his black powers."

"You didn't answer my question," Natsume said and Youichi merely smiled.

"Your infatuation is deep, isn't it, Natsume _Nii-chan_," Youichi mocked and left him in the hallway.

…

_"Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_," Mikan sang and the music slowly fades.

Natsume patted Ruka's back and placed his hand on his shoulder. "So how was that genius ice queen manager we all heard about?"

"Who? You mean the Imai girl? She's nothing of sort. Though she has a very difficult aura to read," Ruka lied. _She has a strong pride. I gotta learn to build a poker face._

"Read aura?" Natsume asked and saw Youichi coming towards them.

"It's just a vibe I get, an instinct to know if someone is good or bad. I was born with it," Ruka said. "But when I saw her, my instinct told me to help her but I don't know whether she's good _or_ bad."

"Well, whatever it is, at least you've settled our problems today," Natsume chuckled.

"Oh, the twins are here," Koko said as he left his drums and jumped down the stage.

"Twins?" Ruka asked.

"Ah, the genius manager is theirs," Natsume explained and they saw the Prism Sparkles girls walk into the set. They're twins both with pink bob haircuts.

"It's small," One said.

"A little eerie too," The other said and both turned around.

"We don't like it," Both said in sync and Hotaru appeared with a notebook.

"We already booked and paid the deposit, honey. You can't do anything about it," Hotaru replied solemnly and the girls folded their arms.

"This will hurt our vocal cords."

"The environment is totally gonna kill us."

Hotaru then blinked when she saw Ruka. After the eye contact, Ruka assumed she found out something about him and returned a smile to her. _Ugh_… Hotaru frowned.

"Woah!" The girls cried aloud and ran towards Natsume and Ruka with Koko next to them.

"You are cute!" One grabbed Natsume's arms.

"No, _you_ are cute!" The other girl grabbed Ruka's hand and smiled in their faces.

"No, _this_ one is cute!"

"_Mine_ is cuter!"

Koko stepped back and bumped into Mikan behind him. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Apparently both twins fell for Ruka Nii and Hyuuga Natsume at the same time," Koko chuckled, seemingly amused by this. "Let's go find something to eat," Koko grabbed Mikan's hand and let her to the back of the set, not wanting her to see a useless act by them.

"Mimi! Momo!" Hotaru had her hands on her hips and called out to them. "We've got rehearsal!"

"Ne, Hotaru-san! I chose the cute one, right?" Momo asked, raising Natsume's hand.

"No, _mine_ is waaay cuter, right Hotaru-san?" Mimi pointed to Ruka and Hotaru finallt snapped by dragging both girls back stage.

"What was that all about?" Natsume brushed off dust from his sleeves and sighed.

"Still a hot mess, aren't you, Hyuuga?" Natsume blinked when he heard a familiar voice. "Long time no see."

"Why would I bother meeting someone who coupled with my stupid arrogant cousin," Natsume smirked as he turned to find Lilac standing before him. Lilac has long jet black hair and looks like a typical China Doll with her fair complexion and straight hair.

"Don't be like that. Reo and I clashed 4 months ago anyway. Now you have a chance with me, don't you wish to grab it, fully?" Lilac asked in the most seductive tone.

"Other than the fact that you have a great body and you're famous, your personality totally reeks," Natsume snickered.

"Word is you've found yourself a new girlfriend," Lilac smiled and Natsume raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you hear that?" Natsume asked and Lilac grinned.

"Well, you are _the_ Natsume Hyuuga who doesn't give any compassion and care for girls unless they mean something to you," Lilac said and turned around when she heard someone call Natsume's name.

"Natsume, Koko found some stash of chocolates in a box in our dressing room!" Mikan waved from afar.

"Well, well, well," Lilac placed one hand on her hip. "Is that her?"

"She's just a singer in my band," Natsume explained.

"The fact that you didn't say 'that person' and used an actual term must mean it's her," Lilac laughed. "I remembered how you always used 'that girl' when you wanted to point me out in the crowd as you cousin's little lover."

"Where _is_ that bastard anyway?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know, and I don't actually care. I'll catch up with you later, Natsume," Lilac smiled and walked away. "Oh, and this time, try not to be so obvious with who you like. You know how Reo likes to play with you." Lilac advised and left.

Natsume gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. _I forgot about his little games for a moment. If he knew about Mikan and her little boy-problems and girl-hating complex, he'd toy her for sure._

**That's the end for this chapter. I'm re-writing chapter 8 now. I've deleted every chapter after this just to make sure no one gets confused anymore. Sorry for that. But I'll show you a better Blacklite Wings from here on out.**


	8. Fated Meet

**The re-written Chapter 8 for Blacklite Wings. Sorry for updating late, I just went to Super Junior's Super Show 5 in London, so I'm still having post-concert withdrawals and can't concentrate that well. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Fated Meet**

_I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like…_

Mikan listened intently to Lilac's song as she stood in the audience and she clasped her hands together. "She's really good, isn't she?" Mikan said and Natsume nodded.

"Her voice is pure talent," He agreed and checked his watch. From the end of the stage, Natsume noticed his two brothers standing together and he knew his cousin has arrived. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, sure," Mikan nodded and kept listening to Lilac until her song was over. She saw Ruka and Hotaru on stage together, instructing people to rearrange the instruments.

Ruka then turned around waved towards here, motioning her to get on stage and she jumped from her seat to get out. While rushing to get out of the boxseat, she tripped on the edge of the staircase and fell forward.

"Woah! _Abunai_!" A guy caught her and she breathed out a sigh of relief. ('Abunai' means 'it's dangerous')

"Th-Thank you," Mikan stammered, recovering from the shock. She glanced up and saw the beautiful purple eyes that was staring into hers. _It's…him._ She thought quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

Ruka who saw her fall, immediately ran towards her from the stage and found her in the arms of a tall man. "Ah, thank you!" Ruka bowed immediately. "Mi-chan, are you alright?" Ruka asked frantically.

Nodding, the tall man helped Mikan stand properly and bowed a little. "Well well, what's a little miss like you rushing out for?" He chuckled and it was then Ruka recognized who he was.

"Ah, HR," Ruka said.

"It's good to meet you," HR replied and turned his gaze back to Mikan. "May I know what the lovely maiden's name is?" He was on his knee and held Mikan's right hand.

"Eh?" Mikan blushed and stared at him. _His eyes…are really something._

"Get your stinkin' paws off her," A displeased Natsume appeared next to his two brothers.

"Well hello Natsume. Your awful face didn't seem to have changed the last time we met," HR chuckled and Natsume folded his arms.

"And your sick personality hasn't changed either," Natsume scoffed and HR stood up properly after letting go of Mikan's hand.

"Is she yours?" HR asked and Natsume bit his lip.

"She's a Hyuuga," Youichi answered for Natsume and HR had a surprised expression on his face.

"Well, you worked fast. Who's child is she then?" HR laughed and saw Youichi and Persona's serious expressions.

"Our father adopted her," Youichi said and HR swallowed.

"No way, Mr Kaito Hyuuga went through the trouble to adopt someone even when he has problems with his real kids," HR grinned. "Our family has been chaos for a long while now. What is that man up to now?"

_They obviously have something with Natsume's dad,_ Mikan thought quietly and stepped forward. "I am Mikan Hyuuga. Their sister," Mikan introduced and surprised the rest of them.

"He's not worth your time, Mikan," Natsume said and pulled Mikan's shoulder. "It's better to not get involved with him at all."

"Aren't you being a rude little prick right now?" HR had his hands on his hips, slightly annoyed and he turned his attention to Mikan. "Well, welcome to the family, Mikan-chan. I am Reo Hyuuga. Cousin to Natsume and his weirdo brothers."

Mikan didn't know what to say but still stared into Reo's eyes. "HR, YOU'RE UP NEXT!" Hotaru called through the speakers and the tensed atmosphere cleared.

"Alright, it's my cue. I'll see you later baby cousins," Reo waved and left all of them.

"You're a bit too silent for someone who likes to play with a man's feelings," Koko suddenly appeared and patted Mikan's shoulder.

"It's him," She said in a daze.

"Who's him?" Ruka asked.

"Ne, Nii-chan," Mikan tugged on Ruka's sleeve. "Remember when I had those dreams in the past? That guy…this silhouette that is always there but I can never remember his face after I wake up."

"Yeah, you said you only recognise his eyes," Ruka remembered. "What about it?"

"That guy…I think that was him," Mikan said and everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?!"

"No way!"

Mikan merely stared at Reo's back as he was instructed about his stage position by his manager and Hotaru. "It's really him. I saw his eyes…"

"Are you sure it isn't because of the lighting?" Natsume asked. "I mean, really, why would Reo ever be in _anyone_'s dreams. He's been in my nightmares since we met."

Mikan then skipped towards Reo. "I'm so excited!" She squealed and rushed away.

"What did she mean by that?" Koko asked and stared at Mikan hovering Reo.

"Apparently, when Kaoru-sensei was tutoring us, she started to teach Mikan some little 'magic' when they had breaks," Ruka said. "She asked Mikan about her dreams and how to dream a dream you've always wanted. So Mikan said she wanted something that would make her life better."

"So mom gave her a premonition dream," Persona said and everyone's eyes were on him. "A premonition dream is a small black magic spell that could either benefit you or turn against you depending on how you see it."

"In our case, we can't predict the future, we see them when one makes a decision," Youichi added. "We just _see_ things, the things we can't change. A premonition dream on a human is practically harmless, but _if_ Mikan is even the least bit a witch, that dream would control her fate."

"What mom forgot to mention to her was, if she chooses the wrong man while thinking he _is_ the man in her dreams, there'd be chaos to strike her. Mom played with fate, she _made_ someone tie to her. She tied the strings of fate _for_ Mikan but if Mikan finds the wrong guy, and fate's tie is severed, it will not only affect her, but affect the guy on the other end of that string," Persona said.

"Mom must've had a strong feeling Mikan would meet this guy, that's why she was confident enough to tie the string," Youichi said.

"But what if it isn't Reo?" Ruka asked and Persona stayed quiet.

"To put it simply, since we know the dream was given to her, we have to stop her and have the guy on the other end find her instead," Persona said solemnly. "Which means we can't let her decide for herself unless we know for certain the right man really is the one mom chose."

…..

"Hey," Koko pulled on Ruka's sleeve after the Hyuuga brothers left.

"What is it?" Ruka asked and Koko glanced at Mikan watching Reo perform on stage.

"You didn't tell me anything about this premonition thing," Koko said and Ruka nodded.

"I really thought it was some stupid thing Kaoru-sensei taught her. You know, like believing Santa and whatnot," Ruka said.

"I know their powers," Koko said. "I've seen Youichi used bits and pieces of it to lure out details and information out of people. If what they said is right, I don't think it's a good idea to let Mikan just fall for people."

"You know Mikan as well as I do, she toys with guys," Ruka said. "She obviously hates most of them, so she plays with the weak ones."

"Exactly, but Reo doesn't look _weak_," Koko said and Ruka sighed.

"I agree. But there's not much to do now. She has never been serious before, but this is probably the first time she has ever brought that dream up since Kaoru-sensei passed away," Ruka said.

"I think its best we just keep our guards up. We know how _her_ powers has affected her. With all the girls against her and how the boys tend to overshower her with their unnecessary affection," Koko said and Ruka agreed.

….

"Oh, so he's arrived."

Lilac stared at Reo performing on stage and she saw Mikan clasping her hands and listening intently to Reo's song. _Well, well, if it isn't Natsume's new little toy_, Lilac grinned sneakily and made her way next to Mikan. "So what do you think of him?" Lilac asked and Mikan turned to her and smiled.

"He's awesome!" Mikan pointed to Reo and Lilac looked puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, I kinda meant Natsume," Lilac said and Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"N-Natsume?" She asked and kept quiet. "Umm…a good brother…I guess."

"Brother?" Lilac asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mikan said. "Hi, I don't think I've ever introduced myself. I am Mikan Hyuuga. Singer of Blacklite Wings."

Mikan held out her hand and Lilac unintentionally shook her hand and still had a puzzled look on her face. "Umm…so you're Reo's cousin?"

"Oh, yes!" Mikan sounded awfully happy that irritated Lilac and she still kept quiet. "Oh, are you and Reo-san together or something?"

"No, no," Lilac laughed half-heartedly. "We're over."

"You were together?!" Mikan asked, almost too surprised and Lilac didn't look too happy.

"Why? Do you like Reo?" Lilac asked.

"He looks nice," Mikan admitted and that finally made Lilac laugh.

"Nice?" Lilac repeated and laughed harder. "Oh dear, oh my, this will be amusing to see."

From the sides, Mikan and Lilac noticed Reo walking down the stage and approaching them. "Reo-san!" Mikan waved.

"Oh, you're still hanging around," Reo gave Mikan a warm smile and saw Lilac next to her. "Kanagiri-san," Reo bowed slightly, giving his greetings and Lilac smiled.

"Hyuuga-kun," Lilac acknowledged him and gave a strange look. "It's amazing how easy your little games with Natsume are played in this life. After I left, you immediately found your next toy."

"Toy?" Reo asked and turned to Mikan. "Oh, no, she's cousin. Apparently Natsume's dad adopted her."

"A little tip…" Lilac leaned towards Reo and whispered. "Check Natsume's eyes every time this girl is near you…or him."

Lilac then waved and left the scene heading to her dressing room. Her words rang in Reo's head and he turned his attention back to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, are you and Natsume dating?" He asked straightforwardly.

"Eh?" Mikan blushed and her hands shook crazily in front of her. "No! No! We're just siblings, he's Ruka Nii-chan's best friend!"

"I see," Reo thought quietly. Hearing footsteps, Reo recognised the shadow approaching them and wondering if Lilac's assumption was right, he held both Mikan's hands and smiled at her. "Hey, Mikan-chan. Would you like to go out with me?"

…

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_Woah, to think he just clashed with Lilac and now he's already after the next big thing in the music industry_!"

Mimi and Momo stood behind the speakers and saw Reo and Mikan together. "_Ohmygod, they're holding hands_!"

"_Are they getting serious?!_"

"What. Are. You. Girls. Doing?" Hotaru appeared from behind and saw her two clients spying.

Before the twins had the chance to defend themselves, they heard Natsume's voice. "What are you doing!?" He shouted and Reo merely grinned, letting go of Mikan's hand.

"Natsume," Mikan muttered and saw Ruka walking behind him.

"Nothing, I just thought of asking a beautiful girl out to dinner with me," Reo smiled.

"She doesn't have the time of day to spending it with the likes of you," Natsume said.

"I don't?" Mikan asked, clueless as to what's going on.

"_Eh! Does Natsume-sama like that girl?_" Momo clenched her fist tightly when he saw Natsume defending Mikan.

"_Ooh~ you just fell for a taken guy_!" Mimi snickered.

"Mikan, don't jump into things. You know how these people are," Ruka lightly held Mikan's hand and pulled her next to him surprising Mimi.

"_WHAT?!_" She shouted in her head.

"_Are they like… in a love triangle or something_?" Momo said in annoyance.

Seeing the change of events, Hotaru decided to watch the guys argue over stupid things until her eyes lay on a man with a long black trench coat. _No way_… Hotaru's eyes widened when she saw him and she crouched next to Mimi and Momo to get a better view.

"What's going on with all of you? It's like you're treating me like a carnivore who's tricking their prey," Reo folded his arms.

"With it being you, I'm not surprised if you really were treating Mikan like prey," Natsume replied.

"Really baby cousin, is this how you treat family after not seeing each other for months?" Reo asked and Natsume bit back. "You've lost your manners after your mom left."

"Hey!" Youichi shouted in response. "Why are you bringing our mom into this!?"

"Well, when Miss Kaoru was around, this little boy was at least 'tamed'. Now he's just causing ruckus into this world," Reo said. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Hyuuga household gets tarnished all because of your foolish acts."

"You know as well as I do that _I_ won't be the one who destroys the Hyuuga name," Natsume threatened and Reo chuckled.

"You're just playing victim, Natsume. We _all_ know who's next in line, and we _all_ know what's going to happen to the company," Reo said and took a step back. "If you insist on keeping her away from me, I don't particularly care, but listen baby cousin, you better watch your actions, you're being monitored as we speak."

After Reo left, everyone in the room was quiet and Ruka still kept his hold on Mikan. Natsume had his fists clenched in tight balls and he finally released a loud growl before turning to see his brothers. "I hate him."

"We all do." Youichi agreed.

"No, not him! I meant _HIM!_" Natsume's eyes were burning and Persona patted his head.

"As Youichi said, we _all_ do," Persona replied, understanding his statement. "Let's leave. I assume your rehearsal is done for the day?"

"Not quite," Ruka replied. "We just have to finish one final performance before we can leave. You know…just to fit in the timing in the schedule so everything goes right."

"In that case, we'll wait for you outside," Persona said. "Let's go Youichi."

After the two brothers left, Mikan was still staring at Natsume quietly and when Natsume finally looked up, a certain spark in his eyes startled Mikan. _Eh…_ She thought. "Let's just go," Natsume said.

"We're not done yet," Ruka tried to stop Natsume until Natsume shoved Ruka's grip on his shoulders. "You guys deal with it, I'm going back."

Mikan stared at Natsume's back as he left the building and she turned to Ruka. "Nii-chan," She muttered and Ruka looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ruka asked.

"I am…confused," Mikan said and everything that happened that day came crashing into her mind. From being in that awkward position in school, having guys fight for her, from that moment she saw Reo and she thought she met _the one_ and after she saw the small glint in Natsume's eyes. Everything just made her head ache and confused.

Seeing how Mikan looked troubled, Koko walked up to her and placed her hand over his shoulder. "Ruka, I think I'll take her to the dressing room first. After the next act, we'll decide what our next plan is, okay?" Koko then slowly led Mikan away leaving Ruka alone in his thoughts.

"You know, spying is a very bad habit," Ruka said out loud and without even glancing at the speakers, he made his way backstage.

_So he knew_, Hotaru thought and the twins started to blush at how cool Ruka was.

**That's the end of Chapter 8. Sorry if it's rushed, I tried my best.**


	9. Troubles and Hidden Secrets

**OK, I'm still high and hungover the concert. Sorry. I realised the chapters has been short these days compared to earlier. It's because the pre-written chapters had so many unnecessary points in it that I thought was unreasonable and illogical. If you prefer longer chapters, do give me a review on it. I wouldn't mind adding a little extra things to this story. Thank you for sticking by.**

**Chapter 9: Trouble and Hidden Secrets**

_Oh?_ Koko suddenly read a text message and looked surprised. _Well, well, he's finally responded._

"Is it weird that I think I like Reo?" Mikan asked as she sat on a chair facing the mirror in the dressing room. Koko stood behind her and stared at Mikan's reflection in the mirror.

"Explain that dream," Koko said.

"Wh-Why?" Mikan blinked a couple of times and Koko knew Mikan feels slightly uncomfortable with the question.

"No, it's okay. Don't mind it," Koko said and turned around and lay down on the couch.

"It happened when Kaoru-sensei was around," Mikan said, looking at Koko through the mirror. "She said that the only thing that could make me happy…is receiving love."

"Love in what sense?" Koko asked.

"What do you mean in what sense? Love is love," Mikan turned around to see Koko with his arm behind his head and his eyes closed.

"Love has so many different meanings," Koko said and Mikan just had her eyes on him. "The typical one is where you see people getting married. Mutual love. A love where both people love equally or more. There are also those who loves unrequitedly. Cherishing and showering one with love for years and realise that all it takes to satisfy his love is to see the other happy."

"You _know_ Anna loves you right? I'm sure yours isn't unrequited! She obviously has feelings for you!" Mikan insisted.

Koko smiled and scoffed. He pushed himself off the couch and sat down properly. "You are so dense sometimes, Mi-chan." Koko said.

"No I am not! And I can prove to you that Anna-,"

"There's also love that exists in a distance," Koko interrupted and Mikan shuts her mouth. "A love that was shared between two people but due to circumstances they separate. They each found other forms of love yet they realised…there's only a certain kind of love they can accept. A certain person's love that could make them happy. A love that even after years of not being given or received…that still exists just by remembering the lovely memories that goes with it."

"Where are you getting at with this, Koko?" Mikan asked, serious and curious. "You're not really proving a point to me. You're just stating the same love that's just being perceived in different ways."

"I found your father," Koko finally said and Mikan's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

"Your father. Your real father. Izumi Sakura. Blood-related and your own flesh-relative. I found him," Koko stood up and placed his phone on the table next to the couch. "I don't know how else to approach you with this because it's been bothering me ever since I read it. If I keep it from you for another second, I'd probably hurt myself."

"Why were you looking for my father?" Mikan asked and glanced at the phone. "Wh-How can you be so sure it's him? It can't be just because he has the same last name! There are thousands of Saku-."

"Years ago I heard you said you've always wanted to know what your parents were like and why they left you," Koko started. "Then I just wondered who they were. With the technology then, it was expensive to even check your blood sample or DNA to find out who you're related to…but my family has ways of getting things."

"I took a strand of your hair in the past and got my family's medical group to help. I found their names and I found out one of them was still alive," Koko said. "Your mother passed away a long time ago and when I found out there was no record of your father's death certificate, I had the family look for him. Hired P.I.s to find his whereabouts. I wanted to punch the lights out of him for abandoning an innocent child."

"I found him a few months ago actually, I tried to meet him," Koko closed his eyes. "But he didn't want to see me and I found out it's because I was related to a mafia group. A yakuza. He didn't want his company to be tarnished by associating with any yakuzas. He wanted to stay at the top on his own and the mention of a yakuza would make him call security and lock me out."

"So I went into research again. Who was this Izumi Sakura?" Koko then turned around and produced a namecard and handed it to Mikan. "Guess who your father is?"

Mikan held the card and read it aloud. "Izumi Sakura… Head CEO of CB Corporation. Leading Oil Industry. Based in Germany." Mikan's voice went softer towards the end. "So he's rich, huh?" Mikan sighed and placed the card on the table. "Well, he clearly doesn't want me then. With all the money he had, it'd be easy for him to raise me, I was probably an unwanted child to begin with."

Mikan started tearing up and Koko took his phone and slides open a message. "That's not entirely true."

Mikan took the phone and read the message. "_To my dear Mikan. I'll be with you soon._"

…

"What were you doing spying on us?" Ruka approached Hotaru who was standing near the buffet table for the staff.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hotaru took a sip of her coke and stared elsewhere.

"Does the Hyuugas interest you for some reason?" Ruka continued asking and they avoided eye contact while conversing with each other.

"Well for one thing, you're a Hyuuga too, aren't you?" Hotaru asked.

"So you _did _find out about it," Ruka grinned as he munched on the brownie he took.

"I did, but not in the way you expected," Hotaru said.

"And I assume you mean you did not find out through the media or the internet?"

"No, I got a call, actually," Hotaru admitted. "By a brother of yours."

"A brother of mine?" Ruka was finally surprised. "Who? Natsume? He wouldn't have even known your number."

"Actually, Natsume Hyuuga and I have known each other for a while," Hotaru said and finally glanced at Ruka. "The Hyuugas and my family are quite close…_acquaintances_." The words Hotaru used made Ruka stare at her in suspicion.

"Well, I for one know you're an Imai. The leading company for the Japanese technology," Ruka said. "You're a great deal."

"My _father_ is a great deal," Hotaru corrected. "I am merely his offspring whom in the future will inherit his legacy."

"Yet here you are, dealing with the music industry of all things," Ruka said.

"You're mistaken. I'm here on a task, a research," Hotaru said.

"Research?"

"The music industry these days are getting bigger in Japan. Technology has gone so far, smartphones, touch-free remote-free television, wireless…everything!" Hotaru expressed with a large hand gesture. "With me participating in this industry for a while, I'll be able to research and learn the kinds of suitable equipment this industry needs. Speakers, hand-free microphones…"

"Umm, we already have that," Ruka interrupted and Hotaru glared at him.

"I haven't finished," Hotaru said. "I meant a kind of microphones that we can stick to our teeth so that it wouldn't bother the face and the hands."

"It's a good idea," Ruka admitted. "But wouldn't a microphone embedded in the teeth cause a certain noise by breathing and the involuntary touches by the tongue?"

Hotaru finally had a softer curious gaze on Ruka and she blinked. "Well…yeah. That's true…" Ruka nodded when he heard her voice soften. "You're actually a pretty smart kid."

Ruka beamed slightly when he was praised and he finished off the brownie. "Not bad for a substitute manager, huh?"

"Are we really talking as managers?" Hotaru asked. "Because we obviously weren't talking about anything related to the concert or our clients."

"Then are we talking as friends?" Ruka asked and Hotaru turned her body around to face Ruka.

"Friends?" She asked. "Are we? We've only met for a few hours."

"Then how long would it take you to make friends with people? Years?" Ruka joked and Hotaru swallowed.

"I have known Natsume and his brothers for ages, Ruka Nogi, and even when we see each other a lot in the past, we've never pass the stage of being closer than acquaintances," Hotaru admitted. _Well, I was close to one Hyuuga but we weren't friends either._

"Then let me be the first Hyuuga to be your friend," Ruka held out his hand. "Hi, I am Ruka Hyuuga. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._"

…

At a distance, Natsume saw Reo and Lilac confronting each other. Curious, he walked towards them and stayed hidden behind some electrical equipment.

"Two days! It took you TWO days to have your eyes on another girl," Lilac had her arms folded and Reo didn't look the least bit concerned.

"What's your problem? You were the one that broke up with me AND you were the one that told me about the little thing with Mikan," Reo said. "I don't get why you're so upset!"

"You _so_ don't understand girls, you idiot!" Lilac shoved Reo and turned around and walked off, frustrated at the turn of events.

Reo dusted off his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "Well that was pathetic," Natsume finally said and Reo turned to see him.

"Eavesdropping? That doesn't seem like you, baby cousin," Reo smiled.

"Aren't you mad?" Natsume asked.

"About what?" Reo asked.

"You clearly like her," Natsume said. "You've been together for years… she was just testing you."

"Oh what? So now you're suddenly an expert at girls?" Reo raised an eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do what that answer is," Natsume boasted and chuckled. "She wanted to see whether you'd fight for her."

"She had bad timing to be playing games with me," Reo said.

"Look! Love is not a game-."

"This isn't love," Reo said. "She may have feelings for me…but my feelings for her left a long time ago."

"What?" Natsume asked, surprised. "You two are like…the nation's idol couple."

"Yeah, the nation's _Idol Couple_ had a little obstacle a couple of months back," Reo said. "Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"Because we're cousins, I'm the closest one you've got," Natsume admitted and Reo started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well she started seeing someone behind my back in March and a week ago she thought I didn't know. When I finally admitted that I've lost interest in her, she started to tell me she broke off with that guy and that she still wanted to be with me and said she'd never do that cheating thing ever again. A few days ago she decided we should break up, seeing as we don't have mutual feelings for each other anymore," Reo said and turned to Natsume. "I'm an asshole aren't I?"

"We're Hyuugas," Natsume snickered. "We were born assholes."

Hearing that, Reo smiled. "So you know what my game is, right?"

Natsume's eyes widened. "Don't."

"It's your toy. I thought cousins share," Reo grinned.

"She's Youichi and Persona's toy. She has nothing to do with me," Natsume said.

Reo shook his head and walked in front of Natsume. "That's not your heart talking, baby cousin."

…

"Do you want to call him?" Koko asked.

"No," Mikan's expression was sullen and she covered her face with her hands. "What's going on…it's one trouble after the other."

"What other troubles do you have?" Koko asked, shocked she had more things in mind.

"Huh?" Mikan blinked and cleared her throat. "Oh…uhh… nothing. Just… nothing."

"Is it the whole Hyuuga adopting thing? The power thing? The Kaoru-sensei thing?" Koko asked, listing possible problems that might've affected Mikan.

Mikan stared at Koko and he looked back at her with the same surprised expression. "You basically listed every problem that's troubling me."

Koko just kept his eyes on her. _There's something more,_ he thought and tried to brainstorm anything else that would bother Mikan. "Kaito Hyuuga, huh?" Koko sighed and his head fell.

"So you noticed too?" Mikan asked.

"I notice more things than you, Mi-chan," Koko said and sat back on the couch. "I didn't want to bother to look into him. For whatever reason, his sons absolutely despises him yet he always put up a jolly happy front. I don't want my guys to look into a man who is holding on to Japan's economy. It might backfire on my father's clan."

"You should stop doing things behind people's back," Mikan said. "They might not like it."

Hearing that, Koko realised Mikan is absolutely upset with his actions. "Look, if it'll make you feel any better… no, I got nothing. I'm sorry I did that."

"Can we do something after the concert?" Mikan asked.

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Just…anything. Bungee jumping, sky diving…anything that'd give me an adrenaline rush so it'll clear off all these nonsense in my head," Mikan pulled on her hair.

"_Or_ we could go fishing," Koko suddenly said and Mikan stared at him. "Let's just relax. Let's not do something extreme. I don't think you're in a situation to be doing all those stunts."

"Fishing…" Mikan said. "I've never went fishing before. Heck, I haven't done a lot of things in my life."

"Alright, I'll get a few of the guys to find a good fishing spot during this season," Koko said and started texting someone on his phone.

"You know…for someone who doesn't like being a yakuza's kid, you sure use them for all sorts of things," Mikan smiled.

"Use what's been given," Koko grinned. "That's what my dad always say."

*knocks*

"Hi there," a lady came in with a tray of drinks. "The staff told us to bring in refreshments for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Mikan smiled and rushed to her.

"We've prepared a specific kind of mocktail for each person. It's kind of a thing here," The lady smiled and Koko got up to see what she has. "Well, here's a Rose Lychee mocktail for you, Miss Hyuuga." She handed one glass to Mikan. "And for you Yume-kun, here's a Strawberry Rouge mocktail."

As she was about to hand the strawberry drink to Koko, Mikan snatched it. "It's strawberries!" She exclaimed and Koko merely smiled.

"Fine, you can have it, I'll take yours," Koko said.

"W-Wait, th-that's for Miss Hyuuga," The lady stammered and Koko stared at her.

"Well, it's fine that we switch isn't it? I mean, it's not like we're taking someone else's drink," Koko said.

Mikan already took a few sips of the strawberry drink and nodded. "This tastes divine! Koko, try yours!"

Koko stared at the nervous woman in front of him and then looked back into his drink. _What's got up her ass? It's just a drink_, Koko thought and gulped down the mocktail to the last drop.

**That's the end of Chapter 9~ Sorry if my updates are slow. I've been thrown assignments from every direction in university. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Oh, and to AnimeMango, this would be the sixth time I met Super Junior and yes, it was an absolutely exhilarating concert yet again~ I've never been unimpressed with anything they boys does on stage and off.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you'll stick with me to the end.**


	10. Knowing the Unknown

**Chapter 10, coming right up. Just as soon as I can get my head to read the pre-written chapter and not get mad at myself at all the stupid things I wrote.**

**No wonder you guys said I was terrible! The story was crap!**

**Chapter 10: Knowing the Unknown**

"Reo! Listen to me! Leave her alone!" Natsume stomped his feet, trailing behind Reo.

"I haven't done anything yet you're already acting like this," Reo huffed.

"That's exactly the reason why I'm doing this. Why on earth would I _wait_ for you to do something to have me getting mad at you like this later AFTER the fault's been done," Natsume said sternly.

"Hello, Hyuuga," Hotaru approached and greeted. She glanced and saw Reo. "And Hyuuga."

"What do you want?" Natsume asked. "We're in the middle of something."

"No we're not," Reo started to leave until Natsume yanked Reo's sleeve back.

"Yes. We are." Natsume folded his arms.

"Would you care to explain to me why Ruka Nogi ended up in your family tree?" Hotaru asked.

"Does that bother you?" Natsume asked. "You've never asked me things out of the blue like this."

"It does bother me. It's bothering me with what your dad is up to," Hotaru said and Natsume shuts his mouth.

"Yes, Uncle Kaito does have the tendency to play with others' lives," Reo snickered and looked at Natsume. "So now, what _does_ your father have plan by adopting those two little people?"

"How should I eve-."

"SOMEBODY HELP! A GUY PASSED OUT!"

A girl came running from back stage and started panicking. The technical crew and a few staff ran back to see the commotion.

The girl started to frantically tell everyone she sees. "Lucy, what's going on?" Hotaru called her over calmly.

The girl called Lucy rushed up to Hotaru and breathed quickly. "The guy… this… who was he? That…That drummer from Natsume Hyuuga's band…"

"Koko? What happened to him?" Natsume asked.

"My mocktail service…I went to deliver some mocktails around to the artists," Lucy asked and Hotaru nodded. "Well, when that guy drank his drink, he started to waver a bit. And then a few seconds later he started choking and coughing really really bad! I think he suffocated or something and he just fell to the ground!"

"What?!" Natsume asked. "Where is he?"

"Your dressing room!" Lucy said and Natsume immediately rushed backstage. Reo merely stared at her and Hotaru did the same. "You have to call an ambulance. You gotta call someone!" Lucy said, looking desperate and afraid.

Reo placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder and gave her a serious look. "It's her doing?" Hotaru asked and saw Reo giving a slight nod and a shrug. Hotaru turned her attention back to Lucy and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Ow! H-Hotaru-san…" Lucy ended up staring into menacing purple orbs and her legs shivered.

"Now tell me again…_who_ made mocktails under the catering service, Lucy?" Hotaru asked.

"M-M-M-Me," Lucy said.

"Right," Hotaru said. "And _who_ serves the mocktails?"

"M-Me…" Lucy knew where this was heading and she was terrified.

"Correct… so explain to me _why_ did you leave your station and had to 'deliver' that drink to him?" Hotaru asked. "I've never had you deliver nor have I ever seen anyone deliver mocktails in any of my events when I hired you. And let me tell you…I've had _a lot_ of parties and events where you work for me."

Reo stared at Lucy's expression and he knew she'd spill. "I…I mean…s-she said you told me to deliver mocktails."

"And who is _she_?" Hotaru asked.

"K-Kanagiri-san," That name made Reo clench his fists. Hotaru's grip on Lucy's wrist tightened.

"Would you care to briefly explain to me how does your mocktail station work? Under the rules and guide by your catering service?" Hotaru lets go of her grip and folded her arms.

"I-I make mocktails according to the customer's preference," She said, stuttering worse.

"There is a special reason I hired you. You have a good eye into making good mocktails according to people you see, so now tell me, why would you make mocktails for someone who did not request for it?" Hotaru asked.

Still standing before Hotaru, Lucy finally gave up and started to cry. "S-She just asked me how to make mocktails, and we made a few together. Then she started making one of every kind and asked me to send a few mocktails to her friends."

"You made mocktails with her?" Hotaru asked.

"Y-Yes, and to Mikan Hyuuga, she specifically made a special one. She said it's to honor their friendship and insisted I gave her that mocktail,"Lucy cried. "But then Mikan Hyuuga took that guy's drink and that guy ended up drinking the one Kanagiri-san made for her."

"That bitch," Reo muttered under his breath. "She poisoned that drink."

"Well, that girl _has_ always been famous for doing cheap tricks like this to step on her competitors," Hotaru walked past the crying Lucy and both she and Reo made their way to Blacklite Wings' dressing room.

…

"Koko!" Mikan shook Koko's body harshly until Ruka came running into the room. "Nii-chan! Koko…"

"I know! I know! I heard! They're calling the ambulance now!" Ruka panicked.

"There's no time! We're far from the city's hospital! We need a car now!" Mikan then helped Ruka carry Koko onto the couch, more people started to crowd outside the dressing room.

"What happened?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Imai-san has called the ambulance! They'll be here in twenty minutes!"

Mikan's eyes widened and stared at Koko. "He was SUFFOCATING! HE DOESN'T HAVE TWENTY MINUTES!" Mikan shouted in anger and frustration.

"Calm down! It'll be fine!" Ruka tried to console Mikan but she jolted up and grabbed Koko's phone. "W-What're you doing?"

Mikan scrolled the phonebook and called a number. "Jii-san… It's Mikan," She bit her lips and stared at Koko. "Koko's in an emergency state! We need a car to the hospital!"

With that, Mikan shuts the phone and went back to Koko. "Jii-san has sent someone! He'll be here soon!" Mikan said to Koko's body and Ruka stared at her.

"Who did you call?" Ruka asked and just as he did, two men in full black suits appeared.

"Yume-dono," They came in and immediately grabbed Koko.

One of them carried Koko's body out on his back and the other walked up to Mikan. "What happened to Yume-dono?"

"He drank a mocktail and suddenly he fell," Mikan pointed to the shards of broken glass that Koko dropped just before he fainted.

The man bent down and took a small napkin to collect and wipe the glass and stains of dried liquid. "We'll have the lab see this through." He said.

"W-Wait! I'm following you to the hospital!" Mikan cried aloud and the man shook his head.

"We won't be sending him to a public hospital. The Yume clan has our own personal doctors to help treat this problem, I'm sorry but you won't be allowed in the estate as of this time, Mikan-san," The man bowed and ran out of the room just as Natsume arrived.

Mikan was standing helplessly as she saw Koko and his bodyguards left the dressing room without another word. "What happened?" Natsume asked.

"Koko fainted," Ruka said and pointed to the stain on the ground and the small glass shards.

"Poisoned actually," Reo came rushing in, breathing heavily. "Where is the boy?"

"His guards picked him up already," Mikan said.

"Guards?" Reo asked and looked at the three of them.

"He's the son of the Yume clan," Natsume said. "The troublesome one."

"You're friends with a yakuza's son?!" Reo asked, surprised and he saw Natsume pointed to Mikan.

"He saved my life, the least thing I could do was be his friend," Mikan said.

"Let's hope he's nothing like his father," Reo said. "They have the tendency to cause trouble in the Black Market."

"Koko is under his grandfather's watch," Mikan explained. "He's never met his father for a long time."

"Ah, the Grandmaster of the clan," Reo nodded. "He's a respected man to be honest, even if he was a leader of a gumi. But still, it's best if you stop getting yourself involved with them."

Mikan packed all her things and shoved Koko's phone in her pocket. "I'm going to the estate," She said and tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"A yakuza's estate? Are you crazy?!" Reo shouted and Ruka patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, to the Grandmaster, she's family," Ruka said and the three of them saw Mikan leave the room in a hurry.

"What _is_ their relationship?" Reo asked, curious. Natsume leaned on the wall, hoping for an answer to that question.

"Who knows," Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "They're the closest of friends I know."

…

_A few hours later…_

"It's Anego!"

"How did she get through the guards?!"

"Who let her in?!"

"Anego is here! Anego is here!"

Mikan saw all the staff and distance family members of the Yume clan running around and bowing to her. _They really should stop calling me that._ "Can you tell me where Koko is?"

"He's right around here, Mikan-chan," An old man standing next to a small pond smiled and waved to her.

"Jii-san!" Mikan's eyes brightened and ran to him. "It's been a while!"

"Yes it has. Now what has my grandson done to have gotten him to that state?" Jii-san sighed. "He's such a troublesome kid, just like his father."

Mikan shook her head and pouted. "It wasn't his fault, there was something in his dri…nk…" Mikan paused and started thinking. "But that drink…was meant…for me?"

Jii-san looked at her and silently led her back into the house. It was a traditional single floor house so large that they could fit at least two hundred people living inside. "Have some tea prepared," Jii-san said to a maid in a yukata. "Mikan-chan, have a seat."

"N-No, I have to see Koko…"

"If I am not allowed to see him, neither are you," Jii-san said.

"Why?" Mikan asked. "Why aren't you allowed?"

"He doesn't want company. He's talking to a few people right now."

"He's awake?!" Mikan asked and nearly stood up.

"Yes, the doctors found a drug to counter effect the poison he drank," Jii-san said.

"Poison?" Mikan asked and saw the old man nodding his head as he drank his tea.

"The gumi has learned to train our body to be immune to certain poisons, had he not, he would've never been able to speak," Jii-san said. "It's a kind of poison that effects the stomach and throat. An acid kind that corrodes the tissues and muscles but only for a short time as it's only a thin layer."

"We suspect whoever did this wanted him to lose his vocals and not speak," Jii-san said. "My grandson must've learnt some kind of secret of another yakuza or som-."

"No…that drink and poison was meant for me," Mikan admitted and Jii-san puts his cup of tea away. "That lady said the drink was for me and got a bit shaky when Koko drank mine because I took his drink instead."

"Have you caused any dispute with anyone, by any chance, Mikan-chan?" Jii-san asked; feeling really worried.

"I don't recall any…but I do tend to irritate a lot of girls with my weird personality," Mikan said.

"Yes, Kokoro has mentioned that before," Jii-san agreed.

The door to the room slides open and a tall man wearing a white robe appeared. "_Nidaime_, Kokoro-dono is doing fine now and he's currently resting." The man then looked at Mikan. "He wishes to have no guest visiting him as of now."

"Are there any bad side effects?" Mikan asked.

"No, though his throat is reacting negatively to the medicine, we will have the traditional herbs sent to us by morning, Nidaime," The man answered and told Jii-san.

"Very well," Jii-san said and stood up. "I apologize for saying this, but I believe you have to leave, Mikan-chan. I'll have some of the boys send you back."

"No, it's fine," Mikan said. "I can get someone to pick me up."

"Is that so?" Jii-san asked. "I never knew your brother has a car."

"He doesn't, but I now belong to a new family, and that family is capable of helping me in this situation," Mikan said, took out Koko's phone and left it on the table. She stood up and bowed. "That phone belongs to Koko. Sorry for the intrusion."

"You are always welcome here, Mikan-chan," Jii-san smiled.

The old man stood with his men behind the gates as after a while, they said their goodbyes to Mikan who got into a car with Natsume inside. In the midst of it, Natsume made eye contact with the old man from inside the car just before the car moved forwards and left the estate. "Have that car checked, and get details on that family."

"Is Anego going to that family, Nidaime?" A man asked and the old man knocked on his head.

"Don't go around calling her that!" Jii-san huffed. "Kokoro hasn't made any moves and I believe that she is not fated with us. But that boy, he has the eyes of the same as my dear Kokoro."

"He is Hyuuga Natsume, son of Hyuuga Kaito," The man said and Jii-san nodded his head.

"I see, a Hyuuga," Jii-san chuckled. "Oh my dear Grandson, you have caught yourself a troubling life."

…

The ride back from the Yume estate was long as it's far away from the city. Mikan was quiet throughout the whole journey with Natsume writing in his journal silently. He glanced up once or twice just to check on Mikan. "Where's Ruka Nii-chan?" Mikan broke the silence and Natsume puts his pen down.

"He's back at home, attending to a few reporters that reacted to Koko's incident," Natsume said.

"The press found out?" Mikan asked.

"Well, there were media reporters hanging around us since our rehearsal," Natsume said. "They just blended in as staff or personnel workers."

"I'm hating this life even before we started," Mikan cursed.

"Then we can stop," Natsume said without another word leaving Mikan staring at him.

"But it's your dream isn't it?" Mikan asked.

Natsume stared at her and he felt warm looking into her eyes. _This is probably the first time we're alone together like this…in this kind of moment_, Natsume thought. "My dream isn't to have a band."

"It's to have your thoughts and feelings known, right?" Mikan asked and Natsume nodded lightly.

"You're not forced to do this, you don't seem comfortable with the press and media," Natsume said. "With this path, you're going to have to go through a lot of them."

Mikan played with her fingers and looked out of the window. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's Koko. Being the heir to his gumi…his reputation was already tarnished when he met me and got caught up in a scandal with me. The yakuzas thought I was one of them, and when Koko transferred into a public school to be with me, the media attacked him as his kind weren't easily accepted to our kind of school."

"It should be easy for him," Natsume said.

"What?" Mikan glanced.

"No, nothing, forget I said that," Natsume said.

"No, it should be hard. I've met his brothers, none of them had public education. And with Koko's way of studying, Jii-san decided Koko would be the next heir instead of his elder brothers…and no one goes against Jii-san's words." Mikan said.

"Aren't you afraid?" Natsume asked.

"Of what?"

"Being near them. They kill people, Mikan. They're killers," Natsume said. "The sole reason they're not accepted by the society is because of what they do and what they _can_ do."

Mikan stared at Natsume. "A lot of people gets killed anyway, regardless if it's by the yakuza or not. I don't see how that matters."

"You have a very dark personality," Natsume said. "I never knew."

"It's not a side I'm proud of, but so many things has happened in my life that I thought death would suit best to those I know," Mikan clenched her fists and looked back at Natsume. "You have the kind of eyes Koko has when he hates someone, do you know that?"

"Eyes?" Natsume blinked and tried to see his reflection through the car window.

"Especially when someone brings up the name of your father," Mikan said and the mention of Kaito Hyuuga got Natsume's mood to change. His eyes were lightly glaring at Mikan and Mikan smiled. "Exactly, just like that. Those eyes."

"You know…I think it's better you never bring his name up to me in this kinds of situations again," Natsume said.

"What's the deal?" Mikan asked. "You-chan too! You guys…it's like you guys hate-."

"Drop it," Natsume said menacingly. There was awkward silence again and once they reached the Hyuuga estate, Mikan got out of the car. Natsume walked next to his driver and pulled him close to a whisper. "Get the car ready in the morning, I'm going out at 6."

"Very well, young master," The driver bowed and Natsume went into his home.

…

_The next day, 7AM in the morning_

"You have a guest, Nidaime," A man bowed as he approached the Grandmaster in the terrace.

The old man turned around to find a young man walking in with a formal suit, bowing. "Have a seat…" Jii-san gestured to the chair across the table. "Natsume Hyuuga-kun."

**[By the way, I'll explain a few terms though I'm not sure myself. _Gumi_ is what they call the group of people involved in a yakuza group. Family and external members. _Anego_ is a term used to call the wife of the leader of the Gumi. _Nidaime_ is a title used to call the 'Second Leader' of a gumi. Basically, Jii-san is the second generation of the group.]**

**That's the end of Chapter 10. Any confusion guys? Leave me a review or a PM. To those who has read the whole of Blacklite Wings before (up to Chapter 22), I just want to give a heads up that the storyline is changing a bit more than it should so the ending you guys read before…may have a little twist.**

**Thank you for reading. If you have an opinion to this story…like how the characters act or anything, do tell me so I can adjust appropriately.**


	11. That Bastard

**Okay, as some of the old readers may know, there was a part in the story where Kaito was made to be good friends with Mikan's and Hotaru's fathers. I'm going to clarify that there's a change to that part in my story.**

**Chapter 11: That **_**Bastard**_

"Breakfast is served," Ruka knocked on Mikan's door and she woke up in surprise.

"Oh, it's you, Ruka Nii," Mikan rubbed her eyes and looked out at the sun rays coming through her window. "What time is it?"

"It's 9, we're leaving at 11 to the arena for a final full dress rehearsal just before the concert," Ruka said.

"But Koko…" Mikan trailed off.

Ruka pointed to Mikan's phone and smiled. "If he texted me, I'm pretty sure he texted you too. Come on, freshen up and let's eat. Youichi is downstairs too."

"Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know," Ruka shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently he left in the morning with his driver."

"Oh," Mikan answered and got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and slides it open to find a text message by Koko just as Ruka said.

_Mi-chan, I'm fine. My throat hurts a little but it's not like I'm singing anyway. I'll see you at the arena for the rehearsal. Don't worry about me. Jii-chan made sure that I got the best treatment. I'll see you later. Jya._ Mikan read quietly and sighed.

"If that poison was meant for me…why would someone want to ruin my vocals?" Mikan thought.

…

"Tea?"

"Earl Grey?"

"As usual."

"Then yes, please."

Natsume Hyuuga sat in the garden terrace of the Yume Estate on a Saturday morning hoping to get answers to his questions and hoping he could satisfy the curiosity in his heart. The Grandmaster of the Yume gumi sat across from him and had a maid prepare hot buns to serve his guest.

"You look like you were expecting me," Natsume said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was," The old man smiled. "Though I did not think by the time I do meet you, you'd already met with Mikan-chan."

"What do you mean 'already'?" Natsume asked. "Did you know I was going to meet her?"

"Sometime in the future from our last encounter, yes, I do believe you were to meet her. But not in this current state of events," The old man smiled and ushered Natsume to have something to eat.

"What is Mikan to you, Ojii-sama?" Natsume asked.

"Well, after last night, I'm not too sure," He said and placed his hands on the table. "A few years ago, the gumi was certain that by the time you, Natsume Hyuuga, would ever approach us is when my boy Kokoro has Mikan-chan's hand in his. That would be the day, my boy becomes the gumi's _yondaime_. When _you_, the heir to the Hyuugas would finally be able to repay the debt your father has with us."

"I have never met Koko prior to all this," Natsume said.

"If your destiny was meant to cross paths, regardless of how it happened, it will. Even if you avoid it, one way or another, you'll meet what destiny has planned for you," Jii-san said. "_That_ is what your mother said to me."

Hearing the word 'mother' gave Natsume a mixed feeling and he shook the thought out. "Tell me Ojii-sama, when my mother visited you, did she mention something about Mikan's fated person?" _Is it Koko?_ Natsume wanted to ask but couldn't bring himself to.

"Your mother is my personal fortune teller, you of all people know that," Jii-san said. "She foretold how one day Mikan and Koko would connect and help my gumi but the tie was not said. She never mentioned marriage, she never mentioned fate, and all she said was that the two of them are seen to be near each other even after Koko becomes the _yondaime_."

"Mother said the future is never certain," Natsume said. "But she can at least see the ties and connection between people, that's why she can confidently say who one would meet in the future."

"Precisely," The old man smiled. "So why exactly are you here, Hyuuga-kun?"

"To know what you want me to do to pay off my father's debt," Natsume said. "I've followed my parents once here, but I didn't actually know who you were and after mom left, there was no chance to see you again until now."

"A tie," The old man said. "You were bound to meet me either way, so meeting Koko and Mikan was your key here. Was that why you were looking at me oddly last night?"

"I thought your face was familiar and it occurred to me later who you really were," Natsume said. "You've done so much to protect her but I guess what my father did destroyed any chance of her to recover."

"We tried our best, to purify him but his hatred and darkness engulfed him," Jii-san said and Natsume noticed a small pin badge shining on the old man's kimono collar.

Once Natsume saw its shape, his eyes widened. "You're one of them." Natsume's surprised expression remained and the old man smiled.

"I see you know of the significance of the iris," The old man pulled out the badge and placed it on the table. "Kaoru told me you were one without 'it'."

"Which is why it was safe for her to bring me around, especially to meet you."

"Precisely my boy," The old man was satisfied.

"Then Koko…"

"He does possess a certain power but we've never awakened it," Jii-san said.

"Why didn't you?" Natsume asked.

"As you know, your father feeds on power, which is why he took in your mother," Jii-san said. "The human world is his paradise, hell doesn't exist to him. The only life he has is on Earth. He's trying to keep peace in his heaven. That's where your mother comes in to help."

"With that badge…you must have been really close to my mother," Natsume said, adjusting his blazer.

"She's a good power user," Jii-san nodded. "But after being caught up with love and severing the bonds set by fate, a tremendous punishment awaited her and this targeted her beloved man."

"Severing fate's bond?" Natsume asked. "I thought that was impossible?"

"That's true…but when one has some of God's powers, things happens," Jii-san said. "And due to her play, she got caught in a life where her powers are used against her will. It's because of those kinds of people who'd do anything for power… It's the main reason why the gumi decided to not awaken Koko's powers. Not until we can be sure he's learned to not be influenced by others."

Natsume stayed quiet for a while as he held the cup of tea at hand. The doors on his side slides open and three tall men walked out wearing formal black kimonos. "He wishes to have your presence," One man bowed and the old man stood up.

Koko appeared behind the men wearing his loose plain green kimono and he had crutches. Koko's eyes widened when he saw Natsume having breakfast with his grandfather. Just as he was about to ask, Jii-san intercepted him. "How are you feeling?"

"My legs are still a bit weak, but I'll be able to walk well," Koko said, his eyes still on Natsume.

"Very well, would you join us for breakfast?" Jii-san asked, gesturing to the garden table where the maids has prepared some sandwiches and cereal.

"I would…if I knew why a _katagi_ is here with you," Koko said in a curious tone.

"It's probably best that you know what we're talking about," Jii-san said.

"Should he know?" Natsume asked.

"Well, he's going to take over the gumi in a few years, knowing your position in his future is probably best," Jii-san explained.

"He has a position in my future? And here I thought the band was just a way for me to pass time," Koko said as his guard helped him off the house floor and towards the table.

"You never told me you have mixed around with the Hyuugas," Jii-san said as he poured tea for Koko.

"I haven't told you a lot of things, Jii-chan," Koko drank his tea. "But I didn't think my temporary involvement with a Hyuuga would have an effect on you."

"It will affect you more than it would me," Jii-san said.

"What do you _mean_ temporary? Mikan's already a Hyuuga," Natsume raised the topic and Koko stared at him. "If you stick with her, your involvement with my family is practically permanent."

Koko's gaze changed and Natsume finally understood what Mikan meant by Koko's eyes. He looks like a predator, he may not act like it but his eyes beg to differ. Koko grabbed a potato bun from the basket and refused to continue making eye contact with Natsume.

Jii-san noticed the change in actions and started to wonder. "Koko, what is it that you know that I don't?"

"A lot," Koko answered without glancing at anyone.

Jii-san smacked the table and surprised the two boys. "What is it!?"

"Mikan is not a Hyuuga," Koko continued to eat his bun.

"Yes she is," Natsume said.

"Only for now," Koko replied and spread cream cheese on the bun. "Hey Jii-chan, why don't we have Japanese breakfasts anymore… it's weird to have buns." Koko gave one of his rare smiles that only his grandfather understood.

"What's going to happen to Mikan?" Jii-san asked.

"You shouldn't worry about her," Koko said. "I've got it covered." Koko puts the butter knife down and looked at Natsume. "On the other hand, you should keep a close eye on your father. Should your brothers say anything about Mikan, I'm going to butt in and screw the Hyuuga all over."

…

"Oh," Mikan was surprised when she saw an unfamiliar face sitting on the table. "Hello." She greeted.

"Good morning," Hotaru stood up and bowed slightly. "So I see it's true that she's a Hyuuga too."

"Why would any of us lie to you?" Ruka smiled and sat opposite her. "Mi-chan, this is Hotaru Imai. Prism Sparkles' manager."

"And the daughter to a friend of mine," Kaito Hyuuga entered the dining room and gave a big smile. "Good morning, kids."

"Oh, you're here," Youichi said solemnly.

"Well of course, it's the day of the said concert! I'm so happy for you," Kaito smiled and placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Do your best, my dear!"

"Ah…," Mikan stared at him and paused. "Okay."

"Is something the matter, my dear?" He asked and Hotaru stood up abruptly.

"_Ohaiyo gozaimasu_," She greeted and gave a 90 degree bow. "It's been a while, Hyuuga-san."

"Don't be so formal, Hotaru-chan. You're like family," He said. "Sit sit! Have a good breakfast! All of you need it."

"Father," A rushed voice came as the door behind Kaito blasted open. "Eh?" Hotaru turned in surprised as she heard the familiar voice and saw Persona standing behind Kaito Hyuuga. Persona was standing still looking at her as well.

"What is it?" Kaito asked in an urgent tone, in contrast to his original jolly image.

"The economy statistics just affected our movements to break into the Korean market. Someone in China has prevented our name from staying on the list," Persona showed something to Kaito on the tablet.

"We're leaving," Kaito said and turned back to his family behind him. Youichi was already staring at him and Kaito grunted, leaving without saying another word.

Persona remained still even after Kaito left through the doors. "Are you really going?" Youichi stood up and asked.

His brother merely adjusted his sunglasses and turned around, facing the door. "You and I are bloodtied to him. I don't have a choice." Persona said and disappeared.

Ruka stood behind Mikan after the minor commotion that completely affected the atmosphere. "Well, well, this never changed," Hotaru said after eating her oatmeal. Her eyelids flicked open and her purple eyes were staring straight into Youichi's. "You clearly managed to leave."

"Because I _had_ a choice," Youichi said. "You never spoke to 'him' since that day, did you?"

"I had no reason to, our families are rivals after all," Hotaru said and poured milk into her mug. "Though your father found more trump cards to use against us." She said, glancing at Mikan.

"So you know?" Youichi asked.

"I know your whole community," Hotaru said.

"You're not known as a genius for nothing," Youichi smirked and pushed the bowl of scrambled eggs to her.

"I don't understand," Mikan finally said. "What's going on?"

The break surprised Ruka but Youichi and Hotaru expected her to voice out. "Does she know about her own powers?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah, but only the small bits," Youichi said. "She's not fully awakened yet."

Hotaru stood up and wiped her lips with the napkin. "I think it's time you know a little bit of why you're actually _here_, Mikan. I think you should begin, Youichi."

The smiling happy Youichi Mikan knew in the past was no longer there. "Persona and I found you through pieces of your memories that somehow were to affect the Hyuugas. Apparently, my mother found you first. That's how our ties were linked."

"You've told me this story, you know," Mikan said.

"Yeah, but I only told you up to the part that we intended to help you," Youichi said and Ruka felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked.

"Do you know who Kaito Hyuuga is?" Hotaru asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"The man who's currently leading Japan's economy," Ruka answered.

"Correct," Hotaru nodded. "Do you know _how_ he ended up leading the economy?" Ruka and Mikan were quiet. "Do you know _why_ his wife and sons hate him? Do you know _why_ his affection towards them only goes so far as you've seen? He treats all of us differently. To the eldest son, he's harsh, like a master and his slave, or his follower. To Natsume, he's a father who couldn't care less about what he does. Natsume can use his money for whatever he needs."

Ruka noticed this but he didn't say a word. "And then there's Youichi, the youngest." Hotaru gave a short glance to Youichi. "He's the one son he can't control but still uses him all the same. Persona isn't able to use his powers to the fullest due to a certain blocking spell their mother put on him. Should Youichi disobey their father, he threatened to find someone in the community who's willing to break the spell to use Persona."

"People would do anything for money, even witches like them," Hotaru added. "And money is not a problem to Kaito Hyuuga. This is why Youichi still has to follow orders, as reluctantly as he is."

Youichi stood up and held out his hand to produce the iris ring he showed Mikan before. "This symbols the existence of my powers." Youichi said. "Just as how that earring of yours symbols your own."

"Our father is a man who only lives on Earth. He sold his soul to the devil when he abused mother's powers. She died from her powers diminishing, not from whatever story you heard," Youichi said. "Her powers are stronger than any of the other witches in the world. She saw a vision of you before anyone else did and met with you even before our ties should be linked."

"Ties?" Mikan asked.

"Mother likes to play with fate. She ruined her own by tying hers with our father, but to amend it she seek to find someone who could stop his hunger for power," Youichi said. "A strong tie."

"Mikan?" Ruka asked and Youichi shook his head.

"She seeks her father...or rather, she wanted to warn the father about her husband."

The dining room doors opened and Koko walked in with Natsume behind him, helping Koko as his hand was over his shoulders. Koko had his eyes on Youichi for a while and he understood the situation. "Mind reader." Youichi smiled.

"I caught that from you," Koko smiled implying he learned the trick to mind read when Youichi used it against him in the classroom. "Took me a while to learn it yesterday but when there were a lot of people in the arena, it was cool to have a few unexpected guinea pigs to use it against."

Natsume helped Koko to sit by the dining table and he handed Koko's backpack as well. "Why didn't you just bring your guard in with you instead of using me?" Natsume frowned and stretched his back after carrying Koko.

"Cuz I don't have to pay you," Koko joked. "Speaking of mind reading, Lilac intended to poison Mikan yesterday by the way. I didn't get the chance to tell any of you yet."

"I know," Hotaru answered. "We've taken legal measures against her."

"How could you? Do you have proof?" Mikan asked, surprised at Hotaru's actions.

"You do _not_ know the weight of the name you carry, do you?" Hotaru raised her eyebrows. "If a Hyuuga claims _you_ killed someone, you _killed_ someone. No questions asked. No answers said."

"Do you know why?" Youichi asked in the midst of the light argument.

"Reo," Natsume answered and everyone glanced at him.

"Apparently Lilac was a tad bit jealous as to how Mikan performed during the rehearsal and how Reo acts around her," Koko said. "She used the mocktail girl to poison her."

"And what did the poison do to you?" Ruka asked. "Can you walk?"

"It's supposed to corrode the tissue on the walls of my throat," Koko rubbed his neck. "But thanks to my grandfather's way of raising me, it didn't affect me much though the fall gave me a slight concussion and my balance is off."

"Are you okay now?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, much better than yesterday," Koko said. "Sorry I couldn't meet you last night. I really didn't want to let anyone see me in that state." Mikan nodded lightly and Koko turned his head to Youichi. "And since it has started with this topic, let's continue."

"You know about her father?" Youichi asked and Koko nodded.

"Yeah, I met him once," Koko answered and this topic was news to Ruka who had no idea what had been going on in anyone's minds.

"Father? Who's father?" Ruka asked and Koko pointed to Mikan. "Mikan's? Mikan's father? He's alive?"

"He never died, so of course he's alive," Hotaru said in an annoyed tone. "I don't know the details but if I'm correct, you should be Izumi Sakura's daughter."

"Yeah," Mikan admitted.

"You knew about this? About your dad being alive?" Ruka asked, particularly annoyed that he's the outcast in this topic.

"I knew it last night, just before Koko was poisoned," Mikan said. "It's not like I hid anything from you, I just didn't know how to bring the topic up in such a short time." Ruka sighed and he turned his gaze back to the other Hyuugas.

"And what does your father want with Mi-chan's?" Ruka asked.

"Mikan has power," Youichi said.

"Yes. And?"

"Mikan is the daughter of Izumi Sakura," Koko added.

"So?"

"Are you pretending to be stupid?!" Natsume was now frustrated. "Her dad's a freaking power user! Where do you think _she_ got any powers?! The dump she was found!?"

"Language," Koko said in controlled anger.

"So your dad was after Mikan's dad… how would he have known who her dad is? How did he find out her dad had a kid to begin with?" Ruka asked.

"We told you we can see the future, right?" Youichi asked. "The moment our father signed Mikan to Natsume's band, we saw the future of the company…as well as her past."

"When he heard the name Izumi Sakura, he said he just received a miracle from the gods and immediately told me and Persona to gather documents to sign her to the family," Youichi continued. "But I managed to persuade Persona to reconsider, we'll help him adopt you, yeah, but we'll train you. Train you to control your powers so you'll be of no use to our father."

"I'm practically bait!" Mikan exclaimed out loud in anger. Her burst surprised everyone in the room. "I'm practically a living hostage in this mansion! For days I thought my luck changed but I was obviously deceived by the lot of you!"

"And you!" Mikan pointed to Koko.

Just as she was about to shout at him, Koko stood up abruptly. "Don't even think of blaming me for anything. You know as well as I do I live to protect you. Had I known the Hyuuga's plan, I'd have gotten my guys to drag you out of this place before you could even blink!"

Mikan dropped her hand and nodded. "Yeah, you'd do that… I know you would," She said and sat down with her hands on her head. "I knew something had been troubling me since I got here. It felt _too easy_. It felt like the change was _not normal_."

Koko finally cleared his throat and looked at everyone in the room. "After figuring out who Mikan's dad is, I already had a plan for her to meet him. But now with the Hyuuga name, I realised it's going to be hard, especially after what Natsume and Youichi said."

"You had a plan?" Ruka asked. "For what? To pull her away from me?"

Koko stared at Ruka. "No, for her to get her family back." Koko answered. "My intentions had never been to separate the two of you, you know that."

"So what do you have in mind now?" Hotaru asked. "With Kaito Hyuuga obviously waiting for the chance to _show_ Izumi he has the man's daughter, we probably don't have much time."

"We'll go according to his plan first," Youichi said. "He's expecting a concert. We'll give him a concert. We can't show him what we know, if we do, he'd accelerate his plans to get Izumi Sakura."

"I'm not in the mood to sing," Mikan whined.

"Well, you're in a position where your life's at stake," Youichi said sternly. "If you don't, you'd be handed to the sharks, and in reality, it means putting your father to harm and yourself as well."

"What about Persona?" Natsume asked.

"He's stalling our father with the Korea problems," Youichi answered. "He negotiated terribly with a few democrats around the world and our company is slowly being blacklisted. Which means, there'll hardly be a chance where our father would be in a meeting with Izumi Sakura."

"So now we go to the concert," Koko agreed.

"We'll perform," Ruka said. "Then we'll move on to the next step tomorrow."

"He really IS a bastard," Mikan said angrily through her clenched teeth.

**Okay, woah. Long chapter. I'm so sorry. Is anyone confused? Just PM me or leave a review on what confuses you and I'll answer you there. If everyone is confused about the same thing, I'll amend the chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**By the way, when Koko said '_katagi'_ the word means 'outsider' in yakuza terms. Meaning someone who doesn't belong to where they are.**


	12. Truth Hurts

**It's going to be a bit rushed in this chapter. Again, if there are any confusions, just inform me. I'd be glad to explain to you and amend wherever necessary.**

**Chapter 12: Truth Hurts**

The Saturday morning to Blacklite Wings' first concert was ruined thanks to the revelation of the head of the Hyuuga family. Mikan was trying hard to understand the fact she now knows her real father is alive and that her current father, Kaito Hyuuga intends to use her to get to her real father's powers.

"Our father believes Izumi Sakura is using his powers to control his company and the luck and future of it," Youichi added. "I think he really just wanted to lure him by having Mikan, I don't think he at all suspects Mikan has much power. But mother has mentioned Izumi's name a few times when he asks if there are any powerful witches who uses their power for their business."

"Is that really how my father is?" Mikan spoke up. "A man who abuses his powers to get what he wants? A man who uses an external form of power to get to the top? Because if that's him, I don't want to meet him."

Koko looked at Mikan and he shook his head and smiled. "Your father's a lot like you," Koko said with a gentle expression. "You know, when you're not a psycho crazy bitch about to get revenge on girls that pisses you off."

"So you've met him? You've really met Izumi Sakura?" Youichi asked and Koko nodded.

"For a brief moment, yeah," Koko said. "I had business with my brothers in Italy and coincidentally he was at the auction as well."

"An auction? A black market auction?!" Natsume asked in surprise.

"Well, yes, but his reason was to pull his right hand secretary away from it," Koko said. "He didn't participate and kept his word when he said he'd leave when he got over with his business there."

"What was he like?" Ruka asked curiously.

"A tall man, really humble. As a human, you wouldn't even be able to sense the tremendous amount of power he wields. He covers the aura with a smoke spell that won't affect the normal beings," Koko said.

"Normal beings?" Mikan asked and her eyes widened. "Koko…you can't possibly have…"

"Yeah," Koko smiled. "Had it since I was born… was actually awaken by you."

"Another power user?" Hotaru smirked. "It looks like Kaoru-san has been collecting the power users of our generation to be used against her husband."

"But you've never shown any signs of power…" Mikan trailed off. "And the iris-."

"Right here," Koko pulled up his left sleeve to show a dark violet iris tattoo. "Why keep something that you can lose? Yours and Jii-chan's are real iris jewels that contains your powers to its limits. Mine is a spell I got Jii-chan to cast on me. The moment I break my vow of my limits of my powers, the tattoo disappears…and so would the gift."

"You're risking your life here," Youichi said. "Losing your powers means losing your life!"

"Which is why it's my constant wake up call to avoid using it at all cost," Koko said. "The only time I've ever used my powers was my attempts at mind reading yesterday _and_ today with you."

"How many of us…are there?" Mikan quietly asked, still in shock that Koko is the same kind as her.

"There are a lot," Youichi answered. "But most grew up without knowing the existence of their powers. Only those who practices the art would pass down the gift to the child. The sixth sense in some people is considered power using, as well as those who can read a person's emotions. To them, it's 'logic'. But to us, we know it's an external power. They just can't tell the difference."

"Then Jii-san…" Mikan looked at Koko and nodded. "Yeah… I figured he was since you said he was the one that cast the spell on you."

"Natsume's mother is one of the highly respected power users in the country, but since she mastered the art when she was young, her emotions are easily influenced by others," Koko started talking. "My grandfather was one of the older power users that taught her and many others but after he knew a light witch like her was able to use the dark arts, he decided to stop teaching. He's only around merely to enhance the powers of those he sees fit."

"A light witch is a power user that only uses powers to good use. A light witch can be a dark witch but a dark witch can never be a light witch," Youichi added. "Mother ended up using her powers towards the dark arts, which is why she has both Persona and I. Both of which were born under different circumstances."

"Either way, what does your father have in mind when he finds Izumi Sakura?" Koko asked.

Youichi stared at him for a moment and looked back at Mikan. "Just as he used mother…he's going to use him the same way… and to make sure he listens and obeys him, he keeps Mikan."

Koko stood up and wavered slightly after forgetting his sense of balance. He ran his hand through his hair and his eyes locked with Youichi's. "Then I'm taking her out of here."

"You can't," Youichi said. "Your place isn't safe. There are many yakuzas in your region who has the same powers as us…and most of them would listen to our father's command, especially when there's a reward at hand."

"Then she'll stay with me," Hotaru offered and gained everyone's attention. "We all know why the Hyuugas worked with the Imai and that's because of our excellent security. We've got the latest technology of the world and thanks to your mother's help, we've also invented a substance that can repel powers. You can trust me that she'll be safe under my watch."

"With Mikan out of Kaito's reach, he can't blackmail Izumi," Koko agreed.

"No, Izumi Sakura won't be able to know the truth. Kaito Hyuuga might still go on to play the card claiming he still has Mikan even if he knows she's being kept hidden somewhere. If Izumi cares for Mikan, he wouldn't risk it," Ruka said after much thought.

"Ruka's right," Hotaru agreed and Natsume raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged it off. "After the concert today, we have to get in touch with Izumi Sakura and warn him about Kaito's plans before he makes a move."

The boys looked at each other and agreed. "So now…we go to the arena?" Natsume asked and Ruka nodded.

"Yeah, we should. Just to clear off any suspicion. We might as well go on with today," Ruka added. "Tonight, we'll gather at Hotaru's and we'll discuss our next step. We have to find the best way to get to Izumi Sakura."

"The best way is to be invisible," Youichi said.

"That's my specialty," Koko grinned.

…

"We're just dropping off your things at my place first," Hotaru said as she drove her car with Mikan next to her.

"So the boys are going to the arena first?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah….well, more or less. They're helping the Hyuugas cover you up. Like you're sleeping over at my place and make the disappearance something gradual and not abrupt so Kaito won't know what we know," Hotaru added.

"Oh," Mikan stayed quiet and looked out at the window as they drove out of the Hyuuga's estate.

"Troubling life you have, eh?" Hotaru asked while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You have no idea," Mikan said. "My life is probably the hardest to live in. Being lied to, having news thrown to your face every few seconds and you just can't grasp the fact that some things that you thought were impossible…just happened."

"Welcome to the life of the rich," Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"The rich?" Mikan asked.

"You think you have it bad?" Hotaru side eyed Mikan for a second. "You have no idea what I go through in my life. What Natsume Hyuuga and his brothers have to go through everyday either. And I'm pretty sure that yakuza boy from the Yume clan has it tough too."

"Don't act like you're some special brat that God favors and gives you things to complain about. Life doesn't work that way," Hotaru gripped the steering wheel properly. "You have it better than all of us. You listen to no one but yourself when you grew up. We had to grow up by listening to others. Having people do things for us when we know we could do things ourselves. Our childhood is useless. Something not even worth remembering."

Mikan blinked when she heard Hotaru said all that. "And that's just us _rich_ kids," Hotaru glanced at Mikan again. "You should check what your yakuza friend has to go through all his life. Fighting, seeing other people die, and seeing your family member die right in front of you. Growing up knowing there will be people who would die by your hands, have a family suffer because of your doing. That's the reality we had to grow up with. The _rich_ kids included."

"You had a life where you could choose your path," Hotaru continued. "We had nothing. We've never heard of the word 'choice'. We've seen our parents cast their judgements on their work that would result in the fall of another company or a family. We had to grow up to see others suffer while we live a life of a bar-less prison."

"We even had to see a friend we made turn into a slave," Hotaru said solemnly. "See the one person you trust the most… disappear from your side to serve a ridiculous man. A man who would do anything for money and power. See that friend of yours die day by day until one point…he's no longer a friend…not even an acquaintance…but merely a 'someone'."

Mikan noticed the car slowing down as Hotaru drove towards the slower lane to get rid of her distractions. "Is this…Persona?" Mikan asked and Hotaru flinched at the sound of his name.

"Persona…eh?" Hotaru smiled. "Did you know that's not his real name?"

Mikan looked surprised and shook her head. "I didn't…"

"Rei," Hotaru said quietly. "His name is Rei Hyuuga. The name his mother chose for him. He took the name Persona to not let the business industry know he is the son of Kaito Hyuuga. Call it a mask that he wears so that he wouldn't be treated differently in that part of the world. No one calls him Persona Hyuuga… that's a funny name though." Hotaru finally smiled.

"He was…your friend?" Mikan asked.

"My only friend," Hotaru said. "When our parents had a weekly meeting at the Imai's office, he would be around. I befriended him because of how he acted towards people. Indifferent to status and gender. He taught me the basics of our economy when I was a kid and we ended up being really close to a point at night, he'd sleep on a branch on the tall tree next to my bedroom window just to hear me talk and rant about my life. A part of his life that he already went through. The phase where everyone is out to get you."

"He was like another brother," Hotaru finally started to drive normally. "When he was acting like a human, he's fun. We'd play pranks on the ambassadors that comes over for a visit, or during functions. My real brother is way too serious to play tricks on people but Aniki isn't."

"Aniki?" Mikan asked.

"Oh," Hotaru blinked, surprised she used the word. "T-That's just the name I use to call Persona when I was a kid."

"You guys sound like Ruka Nii and me," Mikan smiled.

"So you see how we strive to lead a childhood like you had, to be able to freely say 'I played a prank on the ambassador of China' and things like that?" Hotaru asked. "If we ever admitted that, we'd be put under house arrest and home tuition for months to avoid the press from getting to us to ask our reason for doing such a thing."

"What REASON would a ten year old have to play pranks on people? It's the way of life, stupid adults," Hotaru muttered again, getting angry at her past.

"I think Persona Nii made your childhood memorable though," Mikan said.

"Eh?"

"I mean think about it… you _do_ have a childhood memory worth reminiscing about thanks to him," Mikan smiled. "Without him…I agree, you'd probably live a boring life locked up in a huge mansion with people entertaining to all your needs."

"You're mocking me aren't you?" Hotaru snickered and Mikan giggled.

"Not really," Mikan smiled.

"You're not a bad kid, Sakura," Hotaru said and the name surprised Mikan for a second.

"Do you think…Izu- my real father would take me back?" Mikan asked and Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"That's up to you. You have to be willing to be accepted before wondering if one would want to have you," Hotaru said. "It's the same as business, feelings aside."

A phone call suddenly rang and Hotaru pressed a button on her steering wheel and Mikan saw the purple earring Hotaru wore started blinking pink and it grew big and turned into a single wireless earphone. "It's Imai." She answered.

"You have Mikan?" A deep voice asked and Hotaru flinched hearing it.

"Y-Yeah," Hotaru answered.  
"It's an emergency and she should know before I tell Youichi," Persona continued. "Izumi Sakura just landed at Narita airport, he's heading to a function held by the Presidents."

"What?" Hotaru shouted and started pressing a button on the steering wheel to increase the volume.

"And that's not the problem, our father is planning to _greet_ him right now," Persona added. "There's no time, you tell Mikan and let her decide, we'll see what to do once we see how her decision affects the Hyuuga's future. If something's going to happen, I'll call back. I need to call Youichi now."

Persona dropped the call and Hotaru's earphone returned to its earring form. She was breathing heavily and Mikan didn't feel comfortable. "Why? What's wrong?" Mikan asked, worried.

"Your father is in Japan right now," Hotaru said.

"Wh-."

"And your _current_ father is heading out to meet him as we speak," Hotaru interrupted and made a dangerous curl on the highway to stop the car by the shoulder of the road. "Aniki said it's your call. If you don't plan on doing anything, Aniki and Youichi is just going to increase the guards around your father."

Mikan started to feel the panic Hotaru felt earlier and she stared at Hotaru. "I'm going." Mikan said.

"To your father?" Hotaru asked.

"I want to be there…in case Kaito Hyuuga brings up my name, I don't want him to make my father suffer just as he did to Kaoru-sensei. I _have_ to stop him!" Mikan clenched her fist. "We have to go to the airport!"

"No, your father should already be on his way to the President meeting in Tokyo," Hotaru pushed down the handbrake and stepped on the gas pedal. "Don't regret whatever you do in life." Those were Hotaru's last words before she drove her car to the maximum speed on the highway.

…

Koko puts on his gloves and stared at Youichi, Natsume and Ruka whom were wearing their jackets. "What do you think Mikan would do?" Natsume asked and Koko stared at him.

"I don't know," Koko said. "She's never been a straightforward person, I can't guess her next move."

"With her father here, she probably would want to see him…" Ruka thought.

"No…" Youichi trailed off and his eyes widened. Natsume saw Youichi standing still with his eyes open.

"A vision," Natsume said and stood in front of Youichi. "Mikan's probably made her decision." Natsume said.

"No…" Youichi muttered again.

"What? What is it?" Ruka asked, agitated.

Youichi started sweating profusely and Natsume started to get worried. He grabbed Youichi's shoulders and shook him. "Hey! Hey Youichi! HEY!" Natsume kept shaking Youichi's body roughly to get him back to his senses.

"NO DON'T!" Youichi shouted out loud and his hand reached out to an empty space. He finally blinked and started to breathe heavily. He looked around and saw Natsume and the others and he looked absolutely distraught.

"What is it?!" Natsume asked, still holding onto Youichi's shoulders.

"We have to stop her!" Youichi grabbed Natsume's shoulders back. "We have to stop her!"

"Why?" Koko asked as the panic and fear for Mikan's wellbeing kicked in.

"Her decision…" Youichi tried to catch his breath and put words into his mouth. "Our father saw her…"

"What?!" Natsume shouted back.

"She's in danger!" Youichi shouted back. "Persona saw more than I did! You woke me before I saw what happened." Youichi rushed to call his brother and Koko adjusted his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ruka turned around and saw Koko walking towards the gates.

"To where Mikan is," Koko said.

"You're not well!" Natsume shouted back.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Koko shouted back and the Hyuugas saw a large motorcycle outside the gates and Koko got on it. His guards appeared and gave him the safety gear before Koko revved up the engine and left the estate with no other words.

"PERSONA!" Youichi shouted. Attention was brought back to him as Ruka made his way closer to his brothers. "YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY WITH OUR FATHER AND MAKE SURE HE'S CLEAR!"

There was a long pause and Youichi lifted his head and his eyes met with Natsume's. "Why…what's wrong?" The phone fell from Youichi's grip and Natsume saw Youichi turning pale. "He-Hey! Youichi! What's wrong!?"

"Mi-Mikan…is going to get shot…"

**YES! I finally ended this chapter after all the assignments this week ended. Okay, to new readers, thank you for reading. For the old readers…this is new to you since I never mentioned Koko being a power user in the pre-written Blacklite Wings. Thank you so much to all who is following my Blacklite Wings. I'm only halfway done.**

**Here's a brief summary of the witches.**

**Known light witches: Youichi Hyuuga (iris ring), Mikan Sakura (iris earring given by Kaoru), Kaoru Igarashi (died as a dark witch after powers depleted)**

**Known dark witches: Persona (Rei Hyuuga) (iris jewel unknown)**

**Unknown status of witches: Kokoro Yume (iris cursed tattoo), Izumi Sakura, Jii-san (iris pin badge)**


	13. Disappointment

**Yeah, the previous chapter was a bit weird. Strange how so many unexpected things could happen in hours. So this story is still continuing on the Saturday where Blacklite Wings is supposed to hold their joint-concert.**

**Chapter 13: Disappointment**

Mikan sat back as she saw Hotaru concentrating on the road. She was surprised how fast Hotaru could drive. Hotaru modified the whole car. The glass screen in front of them turned into some sort of holographic GPS but it doesn't block Hotaru's view of the road.

Hotaru started to press a few keys on the dashboard and a few blinking lights on the screen appeared. "_Estimated time of arrival, seven minutes_."

"Find a shorter route," Hotaru said.

"_Displacement… 3 minutes. Crossing five buildings._"

"Find a route that a _car_ can go through," Hotaru said through gritted teeth.

"_Estimated time of arrival, six minutes and forty-two seconds._"

"Damn it," Hotaru slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "No shortcuts."

"Are we really in a rush?" Mikan asked and Hotaru breathed out.

"We don't know what Kaito Hyuuga has in mind. His definition of a 'greeting' can mean so many things," Hotaru said. "Worst case scenario is he takes Izumi Sakura under his wing after blackmailing him. We just can't expect anything good from that man."

A phone suddenly rang and Hotaru checked that it wasn't hers. Mikan looked around and found her bag, she reached for her phone and saw the caller ID. "Koko?" She answered. Mikan heard the noise in the background and she knew he wasn't standing still somewhere in the estate.

"Where are you?" He asked. _He sounds so far… why is it so noisy?_ Mikan thought.

"We're close to the hotel the meeting is being held," Mikan answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the way," Koko said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You know I won't," Mikan said.

"No, I know you _would_," Koko said and Mikan couldn't hear Koko properly through the noise.

"Koko, where _are_ you?!" Mikan asked.

"On my bike," Koko answered and Mikan's eyes widened.

"You're not well! What on earth were you thinking!?" Mikan shouted and surprised Hotaru next to her.

"This isn't the craziest thing I've ever done," Koko reminded. "Keep your cool…and don't do anything stupid."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Mikan asked.

"Because you'r-…..danger….stay awa-…..-pid please."

Mikan couldn't hear Koko at all now and his sentence and words were broken, she couldn't understand what he wanted to say. The call was suddenly dropped and Mikan stared at her phone for a while.

"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know," Mikan replied. "But something about Koko's words is making me feel really uncomfortable."

"Whatever it is, I'm assuming we'll meet him there. Let's just hope you can get to Izumi before Kaito Hyuuga does." Hotaru said and Mikan nodded.

…

The three Hyuuga boys are now in Natsume's car heading towards the hotel for the major World Leaders Conference that's being held right that minute. Youichi explained when Persona followed their father to his office, they received an urgent e-mail on being a special guest for the conference.

With their father's decision to attend, Persona saw a vision where the leaders of each country brought their respective Japanese representative to help with the communication should there be any problems. Before Persona could tell their father about that vision, he received a follow-up e-mail regarding the guest list and Kaito Hyuuga saw Izumi Sakura's name on it.

That then sparked Kaito's decision to meet Izumi Sakura face to face and Persona immediately made his call to his siblings. As Kaito's decision didn't show much change to the future as in the vision Persona saw, he needed to know someone else who would be present to see an alternative and deeper future. Kaito has had his wife cast a spell on him so that power users and witches aren't able to read his mind and emotions. He's an empty shell to them, unreadable and a useless attempt.

With Mikan's decision, Persona and Youichi saw the future of Kaito's plan and arrangement to have a _chat_ with Izumi Sakura prior to the conference. "How and why did she get shot?" Natsume asked and he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Persona Nii said he isn't too sure," Youichi replied. "He said one moment our father was happily chatting with Izumi and the next vision he saw Mikan on the ground with a gunshot wound on her back."

Ruka was trying to keep his cool but Youichi could read how worried Ruka was feeling. "Who had the gun? Which party?" Natsume continued asking.

"I don't know, usually at these conferences, all weapons are not permitted except for the guards outside the building and the security inside. Personal bodyguards should not have weapons at hand," Youichi said.

"That means this happened outside," Natsume concluded and Youichi nodded.

"That's the bigger possibility," Youichi agreed.

Natsume was trying to control his emotions while driving the car. He started thinking about his father and his mother and the ties they made with people. _Coincidences….I should say…_ He thought and shook his head. _With mum behind the whole thing…coincidence is out of the picture_.

He wondered about his past, how Persona grew up initially being a brother to him and Youichi but stopped when Kaito started to bring him to work. Natsume only had Youichi then but when he wants to play, his mother would take Youichi and practice their spells in the basement. He thought he grew up without anyone but he realised even with the little attention he received…he loved them all dearly.

His mother's death took a toll on him. Having her gone, Youichi and Persona needed someone to help hone their powers and a witch community decided to take them in. But they had to go to America for training and once again leaving Natsume alone. Thinking about it, he should be hating the witch community and its crafts. It's everything that stole his happiness.

_No, that's not right,_ Natsume tilted his head and sighed. _Without those magic hocus pocus thing, I wouldn't even meet Ruka. Without it, mom probably would never meet dad and would have ended their relationship even if they did get married. Youichi, Persona and I wouldn't even be born._

He realised that his whole past connected with everyone's. Koko being the grandson of the yakuza family his mother is acquainted with, Mikan being Koko's friend. Ruka being his best friend by a short meeting in the past.

"No," Natsume muttered when he saw the awful traffic jam heading into the city. "No, no!" He slammed his palm on the steering wheel and tilted his head back.

"How far are we from the hotel?" Ruka asked.

"I think it should be the beige building there," Youichi pointed out. "It's just a corner from this road."

"We're running," Natsume said and unfastened his seatbelt and surprised his two brothers.

"Wh-What?"

"You're crazy!"

"We'll get one of the guys to come and get the car! It can get stolen for all I care! We're going to be the crazy ones if we allowed Mikan to get shot even when we know it's going to happen!" Natsume said and pushed his door open.

Youichi and Ruka followed suit and the three of them made their way to the pedestrian walk and ran past the crowd. Time is of essence in this desperate moment.

…

"Where will he be?" Mikan asked as she and Hotaru made their way towards the entrance of the hotel.

As they were about to enter the lobby, a large-build man blocked their path and gave them a look. "I'm sorry, but the hotel is fully booked for a private function today."

"The Presidents' Conference, we know," Hotaru answered. "We're here as guests by a minister."

"Guests are entertained only after the original meeting has ended and when the lunch event begins," The man said. "We have assigned that restaurant across the street to entertain to your needs while waiting."

Hearing this, Hotaru nodded and pulled Mikan away. "H-Hey," Mikan wailed.

"This means Kaito Hyuuga and Izumi Sakura isn't here yet," Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"He said no guests are being entertained, so the two of them wouldn't be inside yet," Hotaru said. "We should check that restaurant." Hotaru nodded and yanked Mikan to follow her.

The two of them took a seat by the window facing the entrance lobby of the hotel. There was no car on the road between the restaurant and hotel as the police made a roadblock around the city so the heads of the countries will be able to make it without delay. "There must be one massive traffic jam all around Tokyo by now thanks to these people." Hotaru sighed and ordered a hot cappuccino while Mikan ordered a berry mix juice.

Mikan was fidgeting, now she wasn't worried about Kaito meeting her father. She was worried about meeting her father herself. Would she recognise him? Would _he_ recognise her? Does he know that she knows he exists? Does he actually want her back? All the questions are buzzing inside her head and it's driving her crazy.

Hotaru tapped her ring on the table and Mikan looked up to see her. "Stop thinking of it," She said. "You'll see what happens when it happens. Always prepare yourself for the worst."

Mikan realised Hotaru was talking about the possible dispute between Mikan's two fathers but Mikan has already cast aside the Kaito problem and trying to deal with her own.

Two screeching noises were heard and Mikan and Hotaru's attention was set to the two limousines outside the hotel. "Oh shit!" Hotaru cursed and the two girls rushed up and ran out of the restaurant. "Don't tell me it's both of…."

Mikan saw Kaito Hyuuga getting out of the car with a smart looking suit. He adjusted his tie and didn't even glance at the other limousine opposite his own. Hotaru saw Persona coming out of the same limousine and following behind his father.

"Woah," Mikan muttered when she saw the man that came out from the other limousine. His chestnut brown hair was combed back and he wore a navy blue suit and looking absolutely dashing. The moment Mikan's eyes saw his, she knew who he was.

The girls stayed frozen standing outside the restaurant as a few other guests also appeared behind them wondering what caused the noise. It was then they noticed Kaito Hyuuga setting his eyes on the man in the navy blue suit.

Hotaru held her hand out, trying to stop Mikan from rushing out to the scene and telling her to observe first since there didn't seem to be any dangerous acts happening. "Well, well, well, Izumi Sakura, if I'm not mistaken." Kaito smirked and Izumi smiled.

"With that face of yours, you're no doubt a Hyuuga," Izumi chuckled and held out his hand for a handshake.

"I never thought we'd meet under these conditions," Kaito said.

"I never thought we'd meet at all," Izumi smiled. "Not with your current position where your name is being blacklisted around the markets in Europe. I heard you're being denied in Asia as well, are you distracted by something?" Izumi asked; seemingly curious.

"Yes…distracted is a good word to put it," Kaito grinned and pulled Izumi in for a whisper.

The shocked expression on his face made Mikan ran past Hotaru's block and went across the street getting the attention of the limousine drivers that were just about to move to park somewhere else. "Mikan?" Persona said; surprised.

"Mikan?" Kaito turned to his side and saw the long haired girl running towards them.

Izumi turned his attention to her too and muttered her name under his breath when he saw her. Kaito's smile then alerted Persona and he saw the guards from the cars that followed behind them coming out. _Shit_, Persona cursed.

Kaito's grip on Izumi's hand tightened and so did his face. "So you see I'm not lying."

"It is apparent that you are not," Izumi's gaze returned to Kaito and he did not look pleased. Just as tight as Kaito's grip was on his, Izumi did the same, this time surprising Kaito at his strength. "At first I heard it, I assumed you were joking with me," Each word that left Izumi's lips made Kaito's hand feel crushed and he stared at Izumi without faltering. "_What_ do you want?" Izumi asked with his eyes menacingly and Kaito knew he had Izumi within reach.

"Power," Kaito whispered and it was then Persona felt the guards behind him start to prepare their weapons. Mikan just crossed the road and was fifteen steps up a staircase away from her fathers. "I want to have a talk with you. We can discuss about it."

"_Why_ do you have my daughter?" Izumi asked and this time Kaito noticed Izumi's earring shining.

This then made Kaito loosen his grip and stare back at Izumi. "Your power won't work on me," Kaito said. A sudden shriek surprised Izumi and Persona when they saw one of Kaito's men grabbing Mikan by her neck and putting her into a chokehold. With that, Izumi released Kaito's hand and his gaze concentrated on Mikan.

Their eyes finally met and Izumi could sense the familiarity between them. "This is not the place," Izumi said and Kaito laughed.

"Yeah well, I didn't even want to show up here," Kaito chuckled. "I only came when I saw your name on the guest list. Perfect timing too! I was wondering how and when I'd get myself to Germany to confront you, yet here you are. Like the Gods are serving you to me on a silver platter."

"Did you know how surprised I was when I found out she was your daughter?" Kaito asked rhetorically and he couldn't stop his hearty laughs. "I mean, it literally _blew_ my mind." Kaito made hand gestures showing his head was exploding. "I mean _look_ at her! She's like a weak meek little lamb compared to you, the father, the man who has the powers of a God!"

Mikan was surprised as Persona was, as they stared at Izumi Sakura who stood like a normal smart looking human. Izumi glanced at Mikan for a second before returning his gaze back to Kaito. With an almighty gaze, he opened his voice. "Keep her," Izumi said, almost heartless. "I left her thirteen or fourteen years ago, did you think I'd risk what I have now for _her_?" Izumi asked.

His words crushed all hope Mikan had. She didn't even get to introduce herself, didn't even get the chance to open her mouth and let him hear her voice. Not a word said and it was like he threw her to the wolves without so much as batting an eyelash.

But the words of Izumi Sakura also hurt Kaito Hyuuga. His pride and all his plans. "You're kidding me. You're way more heartless than I am? That's a joke!" Kaito laughed. "Don't be putting on a charade, Sakura. That's my forte. You're ruining your chances of getting her back. You can't think I didn't know that you've been looking for her all these years? I knew you had a daughter…I just didn't think she'd walk through the doors of my studio…. For an audition my completely useless son plan out of all things! Hah!"

That boiled Persona's anger and just as he was about to act out, Kaito held out his hand and turned his face slightly. "One move…and she gets it," Kaito said and Persona turned to look at Mikan. He finally noticed the guard who had her in his grip, was holding a gun pointed to her back.

Mikan only realized her life was in danger when she heard a click behind her. That was when Izumi's eyes showed terror for the first time that day. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think. Everything felt surreal right now.

"So what do you say, Sakura? Would you care to join me for lunch so we could discuss about certain _details_ to an agreement?" Kaito asked.

"Don't answer him!"

A voice shouted from the streets and everyone's head turned to a boy running towards them. He threw his helmet across the road and gave a strong kick to the head of the guard holding on to Mikan.

The sudden attack surprised everyone who saw the incident. Mikan fell forward while the guard behind her was knocked out with that kick. Koko's eyes shone a red crimson color that almost scared Mikan as he picked up the gun the guard dropped.

Persona was the first to react and immediately grabbed Kaito from the back and twisted his arms and locked his movements. He glared at the guards that was on the move to stop him. Koko dusted off the surface of the gun and aimed it to Kaito's head. "Stop all this and just get out of here." Koko said.

"Hah!" Kaito chuckled, lightly choking when Persona's lock on him tightened. "Did you think I didn't take drastic measures to prevent any unexpected outcomes?"

Koko's eyes remained in that red color and he broke the gun with all his strength and release of power. "And did you think I came without preparations for any of your possible plans?" Koko asked. "One hundred and seventy-two," Koko said out loud, word by word. "That's the number of my family members that lost their life thanks to you."

There was a moment of dead silence as everyone heard Koko speak. "Each and every one of them…because they were tempted by your money. Fought for you and what do they get? Death. You're worse than any of the yakuzas." Koko didn't blink and his eyes threatened Kaito, agitating him. "Empty promises is one thing I won't stand for and turn a blind eye to."

This was the first time Koko talked about this and Kaito stared at him properly this time. "So you're _his_ son." Kaito said, losing his smile and he shot a look that confused Koko.

In a few seconds the guards multiplied and surrounded all of them. More guards appeared, most disguised as regular passersby and workers around the construction building nearby. _Shit_, Koko thought quietly, but his gaze on Kaito never wavered.

Izumi was now free from Kaito getting his hands on him. He saw Koko holding the gun on his left hand and helping Mikan up with his right hand. Assuming Koko was on Mikan's side, Izumi decided to speak up, knowing the parties involved that he cared about is protected. "Stop this, Hyuuga. This won't benefit you at all. There are well trained bodyguards inside, most who work for national security of the respective countries of the world leaders involved in this meeting. In mere minutes, they'd come down and out of the lobby to find you and your guards with weapons, standing outside this supposedly well-secured location."

"They'd arrest you," Persona added. "Let's stop this, we'll see him some other time."

Hearing these words, Kaito stopped resisting and lowered his hand, gesturing for the weapons to be removed and dropped. After observing meticulously, Persona released his father after all guns were dropped and kept.

"You may have avoided this, Sakura. But you won't be able to get away in the near future," Kaito said, adjusting his coat and side eyeing Persona to show his disappointment at Persona's decision to act against him. "Let's go." Kaito shoved his hands inside the pockets of his coat and walked down the steps, gesturing his driver to open the door for him.

Izumi turned his body to face Koko and Mikan down the stairs whom was holding on to each other. He noticed a girl walking across the street with her head held high and he knew she was the daughter of Imai as he's seen a picture of her in the past. _So she's made these kind of friends_, Izumi thought.

Mikan didn't take her eyes off her real father, she didn't even know how to react to the whole situation. What was supposed to be a reunion in her mind…ended up being a disaster in real life. Somehow she doesn't feel it's real. Did her father actually disregard her existence right in front of her? Even after that text he sent? Was she really nothing? What did he mean about the text to Koko then?

Questions flooded Mikan's mind and Koko knew after seeing her losing her balance. "Come on, get up. We're leaving." Koko's ears perked up and turned to see Persona on the phone. He had a bad intuition and decided to eavesdrop and invade Persona's mind. _Whatever he's listening to, his mind will repeat the conversation._ Koko realized and peered through the screen to Persona's head. _STAY CLOSE TO MIKAN. DON'T LET HER TURN HER BACK TO OUR FATHER!_

Kaito turned around.

Mikan ran up.

Hotaru screamed.

Koko didn't have time to react.

Persona dropped his phone.

Izumi fell to his knees.

**That's the end for this chapter. Sorry for not updating last week. I had forgotten to continue this. Im really sorry!**


	14. Questions & Answers

**Did that last part agitate anyone? :D This is going to be a long…long…LOOOOOONG chapter. Bear with me guys.**

**Chapter 14: Questions & Answers**

_Run! Just run!_

_You know how he is!_

_You know he won't back down! Ever!_

_He'll do anything to play a game his way!_

_He'll kill to get what he wants!_

_Where are they?_

_Where is he?_

_What's going on? There's a crowd._

_We're close, I see it!_

_I see her!_

_Stay that way!_

_Keep standing!_

_Just don't-_

*_BANG_

Natsume stopped dead in his tracks. He and his brothers stood just at the corner of a building, standing next to a restaurant filled with spectators to the incident that followed.

Youichi's phone fell to the ground simultaneously to Persona's. The crowd's emotion filled with shock and fear. No one reacted. No one uttered a single word. Nothing was heard after Hotaru's scream.

Ruka grabbed Natsume's arm, probably trying to hold for support as he stared at the situation in front of them. Youichi's vision came true and they were seconds too late.

…

_This…didn't happen._ Izumi dropped on his knees with his eyes staring blankly below. His heart felt like it stopped beating. He felt the world collapsed on him. The past was coming back for him. Déjà vu hitting him on the face.

His voice, his scream… it didn't come out of his mouth. He didn't have the energy to release his frustrations.

"NO!"

Izumi finally blinked when he heard someone shouted. He saw the boy earlier, he ran up the stairs and grabbed hold of Mikan. The boy turned her lifeless body around to see her face after she fell on the staircase. She ran up and took a bullet that was aimed for her father. The man she probably never knew existed until just a few hours ago.

"MIKAN!" The boy's voice was hoarse, filled with anger and sadness. A mix of two of the most negative emotions in the world.

He was shaking her body lightly. Izumi couldn't move. It was when reality hit him that he managed to put the puzzle pieces together. "She saved your sorry ass," Koko muttered under his breath and finally glanced up at Izumi, his eyes were as red as ever. "…" Koko wanted to say something but words couldn't come out.

The bullet shot Mikan from the left-side of her back, a pretty accurate shot, almost directly to the center of her heart. Blood covered Koko's arms that carried her body. The anger building inside of him was getting worse and Izumi could feel the intense power surging through the boy's veins.

_A witch!_ Izumi realized and his eyes widened. "NO! DON'T!"

Crashes and clusters of holes formed in front of Koko like an invisible rock smashing through the concrete and marble on the staircase. The smashing sounds and holes soon started to appear in a path, leading towards where Kaito was standing.

The nearer it gets, the larger the smashes were. The shattering sound of the broken concrete and marble fell to the floor and the sounds of the smashes getting faster and faster.

Kaito finally noticed the attacks are coming towards him so he ran inside the car and demanded his driver to get out of the scene. There was then a huge smash on the roof of the limousine, the shape formed was like a huge fist punching the small car. The car finally sped up, getting away from the source of power.

Izumi grabbed Koko's shoulders in an attempt to stop his mind attacks and with Koko distracted by the touch, the attacks was halted. "HE SHOULD DIE!" Koko said through gritted teeth, holding onto Mikan tighter in his arms.

There was suddenly a huge explosion and everyone had their attention on the limousine at the far end of the road that caught fire. Kaito came running out, injured and badly hurt. He was rolling on the floor as his suit caught the flames. The fire was intense, more explosions was heard. The engine catching on fire, the windows broken due to the immense pressure in the car.

The driver managed to get out of the car, but he died as the second explosion threw him across the road and he crashed onto the car parked near the burning vehicle. Kaito was coughing uncontrollably as some of his men started to run after him and carry him away from the fire.

It was the third explosion, one that completely engulfed the car in flames and totally destroyed the whole thing. Metal and tires melting to the tar road. Everyone witnessed the terrifying tragedy.

Izumi and Koko then suddenly perked their ears and realized the people in the hotel are coming down towards the lobby, probably curious as to what the explosions were. "We have to go," Izumi said.

"We have nowhere to run," Koko stared at him. "The traffic will hold us back. The security inside will interrogate us, assuming we're planning to attack the ministers and presidents in the conference.

Izumi could feel Persona's presence behind him and he turned around. "I can see your brothers on the other side of the road," Izumi said, pointing to Natsume, Ruka and Youichi standing outside of the restaurant Mikan and Hotaru was in. "Stay with them and protect them. The media will arrive soon."

"And you?" Persona asked, without any emotion to his tone. His voice was flat, almost empty.

"We'll leave," Izumi said and gave a look to his driver. "Save the Hyuuga boys and Imai's daughter. You know where I'll be."

Izumi's words confused them all and he started chanting a few words and slowly, his body as well as Koko and Mikan's started to disappear into thin air.

Persona merely watched as their bodies left and turned his attention to the people coming out of the hotel lobby behind him. "Aniki," Hotaru called and Persona turned to look at her.

"We have to go," Persona said. He took off his sunglasses and stared straight into Youichi's eyes on the other side of the road. Understanding what happened, Persona rushed towards Hotaru and they both went inside Izumi's car. The other three Hyuugas also crossing the road lunging themselves into the car to get away from the media and to hide their faces from the world leaders about to appear.

…

Koko held onto Mikan during the spell. Once he opened his eyes, he was in a Victorian designed manor. Izumi took off his navy blue blazer and placed it on top of Mikan. "Get the room clean with white bed sheets. Call in the doctor."

Izumi took off the vest and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked messed up as he tried to think of how to deal with the situation. When a maid returned and bowed informing the preparations are ready, Izumi ushered Koko to get into the room and place Mikan on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Koko asked.

"Saving her," Izumi answered and took off Mikan's shirt.

"H-Hey!" Koko was flustered but he knew he shouldn't be. Not if he wanted Mikan to keep breathing.

"Her heart beat is weak," Izumi said. "Does she have power?" Izumi asked and Koko shrugged his shoulders.

"The Hyuugas said she does, but I don't really think so. I mean, she may have some but it's not fully awakened." Koko answered.

"We'll drive out the power to heal her," Izumi said. He held his hand over Mikan's chest and closed his eyes.

Hours passed, still nothing. Izumi was getting irritated and he started to stomp around the room. "What the hell just happened?!" He suddenly screamed out. "Why were the lot of you there? Why were any of you there?"

Koko sat next to Mikan, now properly covered with a blanket and her body had needles attached to detect her internal changed. Izumi used some of his powers to control the bullet to come out of Mikan's body the same way it was shot in. Blood came oozing out to no end.

Staring at Mikan's pale face, Koko stayed quiet. He glanced at the sleeves of his arms and saw Mikan's dry blood stains covering it. "Is there any way to help her?" Koko asked.

"The doctor should be here, but she lost too much blood," Izumi shook his head. "And she doesn't have power in her body. There are probably some powers of mine and my wife's that rubbed onto her but it's nothing that's good enough to use to heal her."

"Is power the only thing that can save her now?" Koko asked.

Nodding lightly, Izumi turned his gaze away. "This feels like Yuka all over again."

"Yuka?" Koko said the name and held Mikan's hand. "Mikan's mother?"

"Yes," Izumi replied. "She died giving her life to me as well. Died protecting this worthless excuse for a human."

"I'll hit you for saying that," Koko said through gritted teeth and surprised Izumi. "It's like you're saying Mikan got hurt in vain."

"What are you to my daughter?" Izumi asked.

"So you're calling her your daughter now?" Koko asked. "What happened to being _solo_?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow. "Don't judge us if you don't know the whole story."

"Did your wife over use her power and died from it?" Koko asked.

"More or less, yes… also with an addition to a bullet penetrating her skin," Izumi said and tilted his head to see Mikan. "The same way she got hit." Flashes of his wife dying in front of him pained him but he decided to not think of it. Shaking it off, he glanced elsewhere. "Her powers weren't strong, she didn't practice the craft but she awoken her powers regardless. Thanks to that, awakened powers are automatically used to heal injuries. With her lack of awakened power, the power used to heal her wound depleted and her life with it. Power and life line is one and the same."

"So she died saving you that way," Koko said monotonously. "If you could transfer power into her body then, would you think she could be saved?"

"If I did transfer or enhanced her powers then, we would've had time to save her. With the power at work to slowly heal her, a blood transfer should also be able to contribute to the healing process." Izumi replied.

"Her blood type is A," Koko said while taking off his shirt and Izumi stared at him. It was only now he noticed Koko's eyes had returned to its original color.

"Where are you going with this?" Izumi asked.

"Give her my power," Koko said. "I have an AB Blood type, with your powers I know you can separate the particles, I've seen my father do it before. You're stronger than my father."

Izumi was speechless. "Drawing out your blood would be fine, but I cannot control the transfer of power, especially when you can't control it on your own. Worst case scenario would be a rapid power transfer and you losing your life."

Smirking, Koko shook his head. "I won't die," Koko said confidently. "Not as long as she's alive."

The doors to the bedroom opened and an old man appeared rushing in. "You called for me, Sakura-sama?" The old man said and saw Koko shirtless. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Dr Ikenaga," Izumi bowed. "I believe I need to borrow your expertise once more."

…

"Heart rate?"

"Stable."

"Blood transfusion?"

"Separating in the tube. Slow rate."

Koko was sitting on a chair next to Mikan's bed. Tubes on both his arms and a mask with oxygen supply to control his breathing. Izumi explained how Dr Ikenaga is a 'special' doctor who uses his powers to heal others…but for a heavy price.

As a power user, the more he uses his powers, the shorter his lifespan. That's why the doctor's only known to the powerful witches and power users, the people where he can gain something for using his powers.

Sometimes the doctor would exchange his lifespan with the other witch, or when his lifespan is longer than the other, he'd exchange for a strong spell. There are other terms and agreements but the doctor and Izumi has a mutual pact where they both gain from each other.

With Izumi's business and social status, the doctor can gain more patients and customers with his projects, spells and 'medicine' and Izumi can use the doctor's healing powers as much as Izumi gives him. It's the reason why the doctor would freely use his powers to a certain extent with Izumi's orders.

"The doctor is going to concentrate on healing Mikan's wound from the outside as well as making sure your blood transfusion is stable and separating properly. He's going to be in the other room to make sure he can focus," Izumi said. "My job on the other hand needs you to release your power at a constant rate."

"I'm not trained," Koko reminded.

"I'm going to help you with that," Izumi reassured. "I can try to control your power release but I need you to focus and stay awake. Draining out your powers can make you lose consciousness if you're not careful. If we don't do it right, you might never gain your consciousness ever again."

"Then you have to keep me awake," Koko said through the mask.

"How do you expect me to do that?" Izumi asked.

"Just talk to me," Koko stared at the ceiling. "Just talk to me about anything, keep the conversation going so that I'd stay awake."

"Talk? We hardly have any common grounds…how'd you expect to hold a decent conversation with me?"

"Well… let's start with why you left Mikan," Koko suggested, closing his eyes as he slowly released his untamed powers.

The massive surge surprised Izumi and he jolted from his position. _This topic fired him up… his power are like flames engulfing his body. _Clasping his hands together, Izumi concentrated on focusing the released power energy to a source where he can transfer the energy into Mikan's body.

"You're giving me a tough topic to start," Izumi smiled as he noticed the power slowly being controlled by Koko and enabling him to easily redirect the energy to a source.

"It's a topic that would keep me awake and you talking for a while," Koko added and Izumi nodded.

"We lost her," Izumi started talking and saw Koko's forehead scrunched up, forming wrinkles showing his confusion. "Yuka and I got married after Mikan was born. Living in an era where a shotgun marriage was unacceptable, we ran away together with our newborn baby."

"I was the successor to a powerful witch family. My father was Dr Ikenaga's teacher, my father was, too, a healer. One of the most powerful ones. Realizing my responsibilities to my family, I returned with my wife, we got married overseas where our relationship was accepted."

"My father is a traditional man…but also fair. To be able to accept my marriage, he gave me a condition where I would have to learn to control my powers and succeed him in an industry where our powers would be of use. He suggested the currently developing industry, business. Where the people are in need of help and are willingly able to pay whatever amount to achieve their goals. We call them _weaklings_. Humans who lives solely for the purpose of the world, who would do anything for wealth. They're our source of income, more or less."

"The other end of the condition was that he would keep Mikan with him, to avoid distractions and to make sure I was able to focus on the family's goal," Izumi continued. "Mikan was probably three or four years old. Yuka and I travelled together to one of the witch community in Europe where they're able to teach me spells relative to my future course. It was around ten months later did we receive news that Mikan ran away."

Izumi was silent as he stared at the daughter he lost fourteen years ago, lying down on a bed and slowly losing her life. "She ran away?" Koko asked quietly, trying to bring the topic back up and keep Izumi talking.

"She ran away two months after my wife and I left," Izumi continued. "My family didn't tell me and made a background search for her without any media help. They didn't want me to worry, but after months of searching, they realized she was probably gone for good."

"It was then my father decided to inform me that my daughter was gone. Probably gone for good," Izumi said. "I was furious but my father insisted any more attempts in looking for her is a waste of time and money. He said losing a family member is like breathing in our household and losing a young one who doesn't possess any power is not even a loss."

"I couldn't do anything then," Izumi enhanced his powers when he noticed Koko's power surge increasing. _He's mad_, Izumi thought and agreed with Koko's feelings. "Mikan didn't have any powers so we couldn't track her. She just disappeared. I made a promise to my wife that we'd find her, she couldn't have died. It didn't feel right."

"So I continued my studies and my research. I became the man I am now so I could overpower my father and gain the trust of my family and restart the search for my daughter," Izumi said firmly. "But living in this industry with other power users also attempting to reach success by using power, you'll make enemies. One of which killed my wife in the process by using Mikan's name against us."

"Having the witch world knowing Mikan existed once in this life and that my wife and I were looking for her…it was the best option the others could use to lure us and make us defenseless by telling us they have her," Izumi said.

"I was lied to a hundred times. They used powers to recreate the face of a girl they kidnapped to look like my child. Once my guard is down, they'd attack. By physical means as well as blackmail," Izumi chuckled. "One of that attempt took the life of my wife and ever since that day, I've given up on looking for Mikan. I thought losing her was bad, but the moment Yuka left my side, I lost all hope."

There was another moment of silent before Izumi breathed out. "Did that answer your question?"

"More or less," Koko answered, seemingly unsatisfied with the reasoning.

"Your turn," Izumi said. "How did she live? How is she alive? Who is she?"

Koko's lips formed a smile beneath the mask as he remembered the past memories he had with Mikan. "She was found by a boy in an alleyway," Koko started. "I don't know how long she had been missing from you then, but according to Ruka Nii, she looked okay. She was dirty but she lived caring the cats that stayed and accompanied her."

"Cats?" Izumi asked.

"She stayed with them," Koko continued. "The cats gets food from a lady that takes care of a restaurant nearby and they'd share the food with Mikan. She was dirty and looked terrible, I could imagine. When Ruka Nii found her, his father adopted her."

"There was a problem in that family, Ruka Nii's mother disapproved of Mikan staying with them and thanks to her actions towards Mikan, Ruka Nii's father passed away and his mother abandoned Mikan."

"She found her way back though, but by then Mikan found out Ruka Nii was left alone in the hospital, mourning for the loss of his father…and his mother abandoned him as well. She left with another man apparently, I don't know the details."

Izumi stared at the tubes on Koko's arms. Koko's blood flowed out towards a larger tube that has two tubes attached at the end. The doctor's powers was working on the larger tubes; separating the A and B blood types.

"She grew up with Ruka Nii, both homeless but they had each other. Somehow or other they survived," Koko added. "I'd rather not tell you how we met. I'd lose control of my powers if I did."

Izumi was curious but he understood. "And how is she? As a person?"

"A psycho," Koko laughed. "A crazy nutcase who loves to play with people's feelings just because she can."

Koko was now releasing positive energy that made Izumi realize how strong the boy's power is. "She's friendly when she wants to be, and she can be strong too. But deep down, she's a broken girl," Koko's voice was sullen. "She's lucky Ruka was around to support her. If he didn't, she'd be dead by now."

His words stabbed Izumi and Izumi decided to shrug it off. He now knew parts of his daughter. "She can sing, did you know that?" Koko asked.

"She sings?" Izumi asked.

"She's a wonderful singer, we have a concert tonight actually," Koko chuckled. "Too bad we're going to miss it though."

"We?"

"Yeah, the two of us and Ruka Nii and Natsume Hyuuga," Koko answered.

"Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, that's how Kaito found her," Koko answered and gritted his teeth. "That asshole."

With the final power release, Izumi patted Koko to stop concentrating and relax. The monitor started beeping at a constant rate and Izumi sighed a breath of relief. Mikan's heart beat was now stable and the blood transfusion was almost done.

The doctor returned to the room and nodded his head, informing the process is completed. "That was a pretty intense work out," The doctor stretched his body. "You're doing very well and calm for a man who stood next to a dying family member."

Izumi chuckled. "Who said I was calm?" Izumi smiled. "The boy made me shove my anger to the back of my mind and kept me busy."

"So shall we remove the dimension now?" The doctor asked and Izumi nodded.

"Let's return," Izumi agreed.

"Dimension?" Koko asked, removing his mask and watched as the doctor pulled the tubes out of his arms carefully.

The moment Koko asked, the door where the doctor entered was slammed open and he saw Natsume and Ruka running into the room.

"HOW'S MIKAN?!"

"WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?!"

Koko stared at them, confused. "Y-Yeah, she'll be fine," Koko answered, uncertain as to what just happened.

Youichi, Persona and Hotaru entered the room as well. Youichi flinched at the atmosphere and covered his face. "There's an overwhelming smell of power in here."

"It's a smell that you wouldn't stand," Izumi agreed. "The boy's dark energy was really strong. It almost destroyed his senses."

"Dark energy?" Koko and Youichi asked at the same time.

"He's a dark witch," Izumi pointed to Koko. "But he's harmless, the only dark magic he knows are the ones used by heart. Like the spell he used earlier with the energy punches and the fire."

"I didn't create that fire," Koko defended himself. "You stopped my powers the moment you distracted me. The fire wasn't my doing."

"It was Natsume," Persona spoke up gaining Koko and Izumi's attention. "What our father did awakened his powers that was kept hidden way inside his mind. The fire reacted according to Natsume's anger. The angrier her felt, the bigger it gets."

"A fire-bending power user, that's rare," Izumi said, surprised at the turn of events. "Dangerous too. At every occasion you use it, your lifespan reduces by a tenfold compared to the rest of us power users."

Natsume stared at the bed with Mikan lying down and saw Koko sitting next to her, looking slightly pale. "What happened to you? You look like a zombie."

Koko chuckled, he didn't care about Natsume's comments, he was just glad Mikan was lying next to him, breathing normally and alive. "He transferred his power to Mikan," Izumi answered for him.

"But transferring would mean losing his life!" Youichi shouted; seemingly appalled at Koko's decision.

"We didn't transfer all of it," Izumi replied. "He probably has a couple of years though."

"Months…actually," The doctor's words brought tragic news to everyone and Koko merely stared at him.

"W-What?" Natsume asked. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU IDIOT?!"

"It doesn't matter now, Mikan will be fine," Koko said, reassuring himself and trying to convince himself that he did the right thing.

"Doesn't it bother you that you only have months to live!?" Natsume shouted back and grabbed Koko's shoulders. "She wouldn't like this!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Koko shouted back. "What's done is done. She'll live, so would I. Death would just come to me earlier than expected. The world has always been this way."

"YOU IDIOT!" Natsume shouted again, somehow his eyes were moist and tears started to form. "CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING?!" Natsume turned to Izumi with his eyes giving mixed emotions.

"We can only switch lifespans with another," Izumi said. "We cannot transfer lifespans into the other. Death doesn't like to be played that way."

"As a fire-bender, your lifespan and powers are two separate things," The doctor spoke up. "It's like a reaction-relationship, if you use 1% of your power, 5% of your lifespan is reduced mainly to cover up the loss of energy. Your powers are too strong right now. If we harvest that new power of yours as you haven't practice or tried to tame it, we could rip off the tie between your power and your lifespan."

"I'm not so sure where you're going with this," Natsume said and Koko stared at him.

"We can transfer your power into Koko without affecting your lifespan," Izumi cleared. "We can transform your power into life in this boy but you will lose your powers entirely. There's no 'leave-some-power-for-me-behind'."

Natsume fell quiet for a moment but there was no thinking twice about it. He wanted to have power for as long as he lived but he didn't need a power that would kill him. Giving it to Koko and extending his life would be the best thing he did in his life. He didn't hesitate when he agreed. "Take it."

"But you wanted this," Persona interrupted.

"I don't want anyone besides our father to die," Natsume said. "No one else besides him deserves death. If we got here earlier, Koko would've been able to keep his powers and all I needed to do was give mine to Mikan."

"It's not as easy as that," Izumi shook his head. "Giving your power to a power user who has learned to hone his powers would be much more useful than giving power to a mere human who is clueless to her abilities."

"Transferring power into the boy is easier as he will have the willpower to contain the power inside of him, and therefore enhancing his life span. Giving your powers to the girl would make her body work to contain it, it's a 50-50 chance that she'd make it out alive," The doctor added.

"Then what about Koko's powers transferred into Mikan?" Youichi asked.

"I wasn't actually transferring 'power' into Mikan," Izumi explained. "It was a spell to enhance the body's healing rate using power. This spell requires a lot of power, had I done it alone, it would have backfired on me and not only would I have wasted my power and my life, Mikan wouldn't survive either."

"With your uncontrolled and fiery-nature of power, I won't even be able to contain it to form it into energy to give to Mikan," Izumi added.

"And how can we be sure you can transfer it into Koko?" Persona asked. "His nature of power won't change."

"Changing his untamed power into life is easier than containing the natural form of his power to pass to another," The doctor said. "It's all confusing but trust us when we tell you it'll work."

"Then take it," Natsume repeated. "I don't need it. He needs it more than I do."

"Thanks….Natsume," Koko said gratefully. "I don't know what to say…"

"Protect her for all your life," Natsume said. "My father has ruined both your lives, consider this a payment on behalf of another Hyuuga." Natsume finally smiled and Koko held out his hand to shake Natsume's.

"You're a pretty good guy," Koko chuckled.

"Did you think I was bad?" Natsume asked, grabbing hold of Koko's hand.

"More than the other guys Mikan gets close to, actually," Koko admitted. "Especially since you're _his_ son."

"If you all make it out alive, we probably have time to go on with the concert," Hotaru suddenly said and surprised Koko.

"It's been hours, we probably missed the concert already," Koko muttered in disappointment.

"Hours? It's only been 50 minutes since Kaito's car caught on fire," Ruka mentioned and Koko blinked his eyes in disbelief. "We just _got_ here!"

"Wait, that's not possible," Koko shook his head. "We had been in here for at least five hours…" Koko turned his attention to the doctor and Izumi.

"My house is a portal to a time-space dimension," Izumi explained. "I paused her time so that we could have time to help her. Death can't come for her in that dimension."

"You're a legendary witch for a reason," Persona chuckled. "A you haven't even lived half a century."

"It's going to be another long operation, Dr Ikenaga," Izumi turned and smiled at the doctor.

"We should get started," the doctor nodded his head and held his hand out to switch the dimensions.

"I suggest the rest of you leave. By realizing the change without any usage of power, you would change the past and future of your life in the present," Izumi advised. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled.

**THERE. I'M DONE. I'm tired and that chapter has finally ended. FINALLY!**

**Do you want a short explanation recap?**

_**Izumi brought Koko into his time-space dimension and ran an operation to transfer and use Koko's power energy to save Mikan's life as well as supplying Koko's blood into Mikan's body.**_

_**Izumi had to witness his daughter dying the same way his wife, Yuka Azumi did. By trying to save his life and sacrificing their own. He turned into a slightly cold hearted man after he lost his wife and he learned to never fall for tricks by people who uses Mikan against him as he believed Mikan would never reappear before him ever again.**_

_**Natsume was awakened without him realizing and the occurrence with the explosion of his father's car was done unintentionally therefore showing that his powers were uncontrollable and new. Untouched and untamed.**_

**Light witches: Youichi Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Kaoru Igarashi**

**Dark witches: Persona (Rei Hyuuga), Kokoro Yume**

**Unknown witches: Dr Ikenaga, Izumi Sakura, Jii-san, Natsume Hyuuga**

**Any confused readers and questions, give me a PM or review it for me so I could clear off any misunderstandings and confusion.**

**Thank you for reading. **_**Oyasuminasai**_


	15. Return

**I'm not too sure if my readers like long chapters so I'm sorry for the last one. I'll try to make the chapters shorter, the last one was probably unavoidable since I had to explain the situation properly…even then I feel like you guys may not have fully understood the contents.**

**Chapter 15: Return**

They didn't feel a single change after Izumi and the doctor said they're in another dimension. It looks the same, it feels the same. "Time flows differently in here." He reminded.

Natsume walked over next to Mikan's bed and saw color returning to her skin. "She looks normal."

"You didn't see her earlier," Koko said and rubbed his arms where the tubes were stuck in. "If you thought I looked bad, she was a living corpse."

"A zombie _is_ a living corpse," Natsume snickered.

"Yeah well, I wasn't dying at least," Koko said. He played with his fingers and finally faced Natsume. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Natsume said.

"But you don't need to," Koko said.

"I heard from Persona," Natsume suddenly said. "My father was the cause of your brothers' death. They died when they signed an illegal contract to serve him with a condition that the Yume gumi would earn full protection under the Hyuuga's watch."

Hearing this, Koko bit his lips. "You're the heir not because you're the best… you're the heir because you're what's left." Natsume added.

"Yeah," Koko nodded his head. "Saying I was better than my brothers were bogus, but I am better than them at knowing the truth and lie. I was forced to awaken my powers when my brothers died."

"When did they die?" Natsume asked.

"Around five months before your audition," Koko said and Natsume's eyes widened. "Your father had some business with a yakuza he messed with in Hong Kong so he brought my brothers with him, to show to them he has connections with a strong yakuza gumi."

"Yakuzas are heartless. Unless you're the head of the clan, they'd kill you. My brothers weren't the head yet, and they faced the _sandaime_ of the Hong Kong gumi. Your father saved his own self leaving my brothers defenseless. He took the car they took together, my brothers ran for their life with hope that your father would keep his end of the bargain, making sure the Yume gumi gets enough money and medical supply."

"We only found out they died when the Hong Kong gumi sent their bodies to us. Completely disassembled…fingers and arms…" Koko covered his face and Natsume saw Koko's eyes turning red. "I had a grudge against you and your family. My father confronted your father a month ago. Using the last piece of power he had left, he crashed the protective barrier Kaito has in his mind so he'd be more vulnerable to power attacks."

"Last piece? Where's your father?" Natsume asked.

"Under the care of my grandmother somewhere in Northern Japan, away from all of this," Koko said. "My father gained me a chance to avenge my brothers. With your father's defense half useful, if I hone my powers, I could destroy him with a simple mind attack. He _is_ a mere human after all."

"Was that why you joined my band? To get close to my father?" Natsume asked.

Koko chuckled. "No, it was all coincidence. I didn't think the audition was under a Hyuuga. Ruka had mentioned the audition to me months ago, I didn't even think I'd get accepted."

"Coincidences…" Natsume shook his head. "There's nothing like that in this world."

"Shall we begin?" Izumi approached the two boys and asked.

"Yes," Natsume said. Koko hesitated and nodded his head as well. "I have another request that I'm hoping you can help us with."

…

_Ruka Nii?_

_Koko?_

_Where's everyone?_

_Am I dead? There's nothing here…or is there something? I can't feel anything._

_Someone…please_

_Help me…_

_I don't want to be alone._

_Someone please!_

_Get me out of here!_

"Warmth…"

Mikan saw nothing but endless white. She was breaking down until she felt her body burning. "Warmth…" She said again. She hugged herself and fell on her knees with her head facing the ground. She started crying uncontrollably. Emotions came with this burning energy and Mikan couldn't help but cry. Her tears flowed and dropped to the ground, at the touch of the surface, the tears disappeared. "I'm sorry…"

…

Koko wiped the tear that formed in the corner of Mikan's eye and suddenly her eyelids fluttered open. Everyone gathered around her. She woke up. She survived. Ruka was the first to hug and comfort her. Words need not be said to show how grateful everyone is that she's alive.

Mikan's eyes remained on Koko and she reached up to hug him even if her back hurts from the wound. "I'm sorry!" Mikan cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I'm so so so sorry!" She cried even harder and Koko merely hugged her tightly.

"Why the heck are you sorry, you dimwit?" Koko managed a laugh. "Well, I _did_ tell you not to do something stupid…and you did anyw-." Mikan's arms hugged Koko's neck tighter and Koko choked on his words.

"I'm sorry," Mikan repeated and Koko patted her head.

"As long as you're still alive," Koko said solemnly. "I told you I'd do anything for you."

Mikan released her hold over him and grabbed his face. "Why aren't you dead?!" She shouted and cried even more. "You kept on saying '_I'd be fine even if I died_' and I had to hear that repeating in my head…over and over again…"

Koko blinked in surprise and turned his head to face the doctor. "What's she talking about?"

"The transfer of your power probably brought your emotions and memories with it," The doctor explained. "She probably felt what you felt during the transfer."

"You hated Kaito Hyuuga more than anyone," Mikan said. "Yet you sacrificed your power…the only weapon you had that you can use to hurt him."

Koko chuckled and shook his head. He held out his hand and flipped it over and showed Mikan his palm. After a few seconds, a dark hole started to form in the center and it grew larger. It was originally on the palm itself but it rose and grew, forming itself into a dark ball, you could see the energy sparks appearing on the surface of the ball. "Not all is lost," Koko smiled and Mikan breathed a sigh of relief.

"B-But I thought you would've had none…"

"I made a deal," Natsume appeared. "All of us Hyuugas owed him something. I made Youichi and Persona give him some power, one that he could use to grow and learn to work with. Both powers by my brothers would neutralize any overly-negative energy, but Koko's a dark witch anyway, so it wouldn't make any difference."

"I'd have appreciated it if you would've informed us of the deal sooner," Persona grunted and massaged his shoulder. "I hate feeling weak and exposed."

"There's also someone who'd like to explain himself to you," Koko added and pointed to Izumi Sakura.

This was probably the first time Mikan and Izumi looked at each other properly. Both suddenly at loss for words, both awkward. "Hello Mikan," Izumi greeted.

"H-Hello," Mikan nodded.

Izumi raised his hand to say something but he dropped it. Seeing how hard it was for them to communicate, Koko bent down to Mikan and took out Mikan's iris earring from her ear. "H-Hey." Mikan rubbed her ear.

"Since it's getting weird, let me help," Koko smiled and handed the earring to Izumi. "Let's start by explaining how Izumi knows Kaoru Igarashi."

"Natsume's mother?" Mikan asked and looked at Natsume.

"It's okay, we already know the story. We talked about a lot of things during the transfer," Natsume admitted.

"My wife, Yuka Azumi, your mother and Kaoru Igarashi, the Hyuuga's mother were friends one time in the past. Kaoru was the better witch in the community and my wife isn't someone who likes to be told what to do, she didn't bother enhancing her powers," Izumi started. "It was one time in the past, when I visited the community the two of them studied in, I fell in love and we started sticking together. As I was a head-witch in my community, I had been given a pair of iris earrings, to show that I'm twice as powerful as any of the others."

"Yuka felt inferior when she's with me, she hadn't been awarded any irises as she didn't show any form of advancement in her studies. To motivate her, I gave her mine," Izumi raised the earring Mikan wore.

"That made us completely inseparable. Just before I left Japan with Yuka to Europe to leave you, Yuka gave her earring to Kaoru and told her if Kaoru ever visits my home and when you were slightly older, she should give the earring to you," Izumi continued. "She kept her end of the promise." Izumi smiled.

"Kaoru found you apparently," Izumi said. "But she didn't tell me, at least, I believe it was for my own good. Had her husband known her connection to me, something more disastrous could've happened."

"So you didn't abandon me on purpose?" Mikan asked. "No, I know you didn't. I heard everything you and Koko talked about during the transfer." Mikan nodded her head. "It was unavoidable…"

"So should we start anew, Mikan?" Izumi smiled and walked next to her bed. "Would you give me a second chance to be your father?" He held out his hand.

Mikan didn't give it another thought and smiled. "I'd love to."

…

With Izumi's help, they managed to arrive at the arena minutes before the final rehearsal began. Hotaru rushed to the technical room and instructed her girls to prepare their vocals. Ruka started to meet with the other managers and inform them of the situation of why they were held back.

Koko and Natsume ended up being friends now after the earlier incident. Koko admitted to Mikan about his real age and his real identity. Mikan assumed Koko would have had it hard to join Alice Academy as he was a yakuza, but Koko had Kaoru Igarashi, his inside-person to enroll him into the academy. Koko explained why he and Kaoru were close and that's because Kaoru was the one that maintained peace between the gumi and the Hyuugas prior to her death and his brothers' demise.

After Kaoru's death, both parties started to demand more from each other, claiming they owe debts to one another. This then led to Koko's brothers handing their life over unwillingly to another mafia group.

"So you've basically graduated Alice Academy?" Mikan asked.

"I graduated a year after I met you," Koko said. "Since I had nothing else to do, I just told the academy head to let me in as I please. Knowing the consequences to go against me, he agreed. Though my enrollment to the academy was kept secret by the head, the principal and Kaoru-sensei from Kaito Hyuuga."

"How did he not know who you are? I mean, we've talked a lot about it, and I'm pretty sure Persona has mentioned your name to Kaito several times…even in the audition," Mikan said. "How would he not recognize you or know you're part of the yakuza group that he had relations with?"

"In true fact, my real name is Kokoro Yome," Koko said. "That's the name I use for my everyday life. Student ID, citizenship, passport… but in the gumi, I am Kokoro Yume of the Yume clan. It's amazing how a small change in name can affect your life in this world."

"Kaito would have probably picked up the pieces had he seen the name Yume in his band especially since our dispute a few months ago," Koko said. "I guess he's living a better life, he didn't even suspect anything…like he didn't fear us anymore."

"My existence has been kept hidden by the gumi," Koko said. "Jii-chan sort of treated me as his own child. I was never supposed to awaken my powers. He wanted the witch line to stop with me. He didn't want the curse of being hunted to continue in the gumi."

"Clearly it wasn't a choice now," Koko said. "I was originally awakened by you. During that night I met you, I was able to control that man's mind. Not to the fullest, but it made him fear me. I have never used my powers ever since. I only drew it out again after my anger towards Kaito emerged thanks to what he did to my family."

"And now…with Youichi and Persona's powers in you, can you contain it? They're strong power users," Mikan said.

"Your father…your real father is going to help me control it," Koko snickered. "He's going to visit Jii-chan too. They're apparently friends, Kaoru-sensei had introduced them to each other in the past, long before you were born. Even before Persona was born."

"This doesn't feel real," Mikan muttered and shook her head. "I _died_ today. I actually….died. You would've too. And then Natsume's dad….even Natsume… this is too much."

"So fishing?" Koko glanced at Mikan and she blinked, surprised at the change of topic. "Let's go fishing, like we planned yesterday. We can go tomorrow, if I head back now, I'm pretty sure Jii-chan knows of a good place to go."

"Or you can go to our villa," Youichi appeared and grinned. "It's the least we could do."

"You're no longer a Hyuuga. I've called the family's lawyer to file and send the adoption documents to let Izumi Sakura have full custody over you," Persona said. "We're sorry we didn't tell you the whole plan set by our father when he adopted you. We didn't know the history and we were obliged to listen to him."

"And you, Yume-dono," Youichi bowed. "We're sorry for your loss. If you wish to make another agreement, Persona will officially be the head of the Hyuuga Company on Monday once they have settled the official statements."

Koko bowed in return. "I'll talk to my father and grandfather about this after tonight. I think I've done a lot of damage today. Mentally and physically."

"What happened to your father?" Mikan asked.

"The police caught him earlier today, he's arrested for a few charges actually," Persona said. "He won't make it out and escape jail. Not after the number of witnesses and number of chargers against him."

Koko still clenched his fists and Youichi grinned. "You'll get your chance to punch the lights out of him. This I promise you." Youichi said and turned around. "Oh, and about the villa. You should ask Natsume about it. It's his favorite villa, it's right next to the river and if you hike up the mountain for about two hours, you'll find one of the most beautiful waterfalls in Japan."

Persona bowed and followed Youichi out of the arena. Koko walked with Mikan towards Ruka who just ended his meeting with the managers. "Oh, Mi-chan," Ruka waved and ran his hand through his hair. "Are you sure you'll be okay singing today?"

"Yup," Mikan nodded. "I couldn't have felt any better." And it was true, Mikan felt glad all her doubts and problems are cleared now. It's even better that she's found her father and that she'll be staying with him soon. "Ruka Nii…what's going to happen to you?" Mikan asked.

"Me?" Ruka asked, confused. "Oh…that. Apparently Natsume's insisting I stay with him. I can choose to keep my name as a Nogi or change to a Hyuuga permanently but it's not a decision that I have to think of right now." Ruka's eyes fell on Koko and he smiled. "I'm glad you've found your family after all these years, Mi-chan."

Mikan nodded happily and grabbed Ruka's arm. "You'll always be my brother, though." The two of them started to walk backstage leaving Koko standing alone.

"Keeping more secrets?" Natsume appeared behind Koko and smirked.

"I hide things she doesn't need to know," Koko said.

"Just as you hide things from your grandfather," Natsume mentioned. "If it hurts, you have to tell someone. Being alone isn't a solution."

"You do the same thing," Koko said.

"I have my brothers by my side now," Natsume said. "I have more people to open up to. You should too."

"It's turned into a habit, I'll learn later," Koko chuckled. "Oh, Youichi told me to ask you about a villa."

"Villa?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan wants to go fishing. To get her mind off all the problems we've faced these past two days," Koko said.

"Fishing?" Reo suddenly appeared. "You must be talking about _that_ villa."

"What are you doing here?" Natsume frowned.

"I just heard news about a dear Uncle Kaito who's apparently under arrest under the court's order this afternoon. What is _that_ about?" Reo folded his arms.

"You knew that's bound to happen one day," Natsume said. "He got what's coming for him."

"I guess that's true," Reo agreed. "Now what's this about fishing and a villa? You're definitely talking about _that_ villa, am I right? The one that your father build just for your mother."

Natsume turned to Koko, trying to ignore what Reo said. "When do you plan on going fishing?"

"Tomorrow, at least, after we've cleared our minds about what happened today," Koko said. "We want to get away from the city," Koko continued. "I just want to get away from the media. If they knew my involvement in the incident today, the gumi will be in trouble."

Natsume nodded. "Alright then, I'll take you guys to the villa tomorrow. I think all of us need a break from all of this."

"I'll join you," Reo said.

"HELL NO!" Natsume said sternly.

"It's a Hyuuga property! I have the rights to it!" Reo replied.

"I think we have one more problem to settle," Koko brought it up and the two Hyuugas looked at him. "If you haven't forgotten, we have to deal with that person who attempted to poison Mikan last night."

"I thought Imai had handled that last night," Natsume said and Reo shook his head.

"She got away," Reo said. "She claimed it wasn't her and that the Lucy girl was lying and framing her. Somehow no one was able to touch her."

"We don't _need_ to touch her," Koko cracked his knuckles. "I know a perfect way to destroy that stuck-up bitch's personality."

…

"I can't believe that idiot girl messed up my plan," Lilac was adjusting her mascara in her dressing room. She shooed out her stylists for ruining her outfit and made a mistake in her measurements for her dress. "At least one of them got hurt. I probably should have put the serum in both drinks. Stupid Reo. Out of everyone…the bastard fell for someone right in front of my face."

"Did he think I was going to get jealous?" Lilac cursed and shook her head. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of that boobless child?!"

Lilac reached for her door when she heard someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Delivery for Ms Kanagiri," The boy in a cap said.

"What is it?" Lilac stared at it. "It's not flowers so it's definitely not from him. What is it?" Lilac demanded an answer.

The boy looked up and lifted his cap. "A little payback."

**The end of Chapter 15. The arc of Kaito Hyuuga's secret has ended. I've been getting a lot of PMs of people saying how much they ship KokoxMikan. I'm actually not surprised. I'm actually getting pretty biased to Koko right now. Oh dear~**

**Well, I don't even know who'll end up with Mikan. Now the arc with Reo will begin!**

**Kokoro Yume: 20 years old. Dark witch. Graduated Alice Academy.**

**Mikan Sakura: 18 years old. Light witch (powerless). Student of Alice Academy.**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 21 years old. Unknown witch. Graduated Alice Academy.**

**Ruka Hyuuga (formerly Nogi): 21 years old. Human. Dropped out of school.**


	16. Revenge Is Sweet

**Gakuen Alice just updated. Natsume looks ABSOLUTELY DELICIOUS… Sorry, I just had crazy spazzing moments last night and I couldn't continue writing because I was so pissed off at how Tachibana ended the whole series. **

**I'm so glad for the existence of fanfics, I can go around reading other stories relating to Mikan, Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru and read happy endings.**

**Ugh, Natsume. You're so good looking it's crazy. "You…are mine." IM STILL GETTING GOOSEBUMPS AFTER READING THAT.**

**Okay, okay, back to Blacklite Wings. Sorry for delaying. To the old readers, I'd like to mention the ending of the previous Blacklite Wings…may not be the same as the current one I'm writing. I might extend the story too, if the readers feel that I should, because as of this moment, I only have 6 more chapters to update until the end.**

**Chapter 16: Revenge is Sweet**

"Ne, where's Koko?" Mikan asked as she puts on her black mini dress.

Ruka shook his head and adjusted the corset around Mikan. "Last we saw him, Natsume was talking to him near the stage entrance." Ruka said.

"I hope he's feeling okay," Mikan said and she could mentally feel the pain she felt near her bullet wound. "He went through two magic-based operations. He must be exhausted."

"He's a strong kid," Ruka said. "He stayed calm and fought against himself for you when he found out you also joined Natsume's band, the son of the man he hated the most. It took him a lot of strength to stop himself from going against the Hyuugas but he did it for you."

"I wish he wouldn't do so much for me. I'm not worth all the sufferings he went through, he could have led a much better life if he hadn't met me," Mikan said in a regrettable tone.

Ruka was about to get angry but he knew better than getting mad at her at this moment. They just went through a tough time. The past the two had, they've finally had a better ending. Both of them found family for themselves. "You'd have never met your father if Koko hadn't met you." Ruka reminded and Mikan nodded.

"That's true," Mikan agreed. "I guess there's always a good thing behind everything we go through. At least, I hope so."

"HEY!" Hotaru burst through the doors and she looked terrible. "HAS ANY OF YOU SEEN KANAGIRI?!"

"Kanagiri?" Mikan asked.

"That girl? No, why?" Ruka stood up after tightening the corset on Mikan.

"I CAN'T FIND HER ANYWHERE!" Hotaru shouted. "I SWEAR, IF SHE'S PULLING ANOTHER STUNT, I'LL HUNT HER DOWN AND SUE HER! I'LL BURY HER IN THE MISERY SHE CAUSED TO OTHERS! WHAT IS SHE THINKING?! SHE'S THE OPENING ACT!"

Hotaru stomped out of the dressing room and Mikan turned to look at Ruka. "Koko," Ruka said aloud and agreed with Mikan's assumption.

…

_Stop!_

_STOP ITTTT!_

Lilac was on the floor in the corner of her dressing room. Her chin was propped on her knees and her hand was over her head and pulling on her hair. Her body rocked back and forth and if anyone knew better, they'd think she had lost her mind and had a mental breakdown.

After Lilac opened the door, Koko pushed her back and dropped the box he held for 'delivery' in front of her. Knowing her anger boiling, he used his power to burst the box open and spiders and cockroaches came running out almost endlessly.

Lilac screamed and screamed over and over again. Centipedes started to crawl up her legs and beetles flew around her face making her shriek in terror. Koko stood in front of the door to the room and had it securely locked. He pulled his cap back and Lilac went crazy when she saw his eyes the color of crimson red.

"I like this dimension thing," Koko commented and smirked. "It's like my very own torture room. No one but _you_ and _me_."

_I'm sorry!_

_Let me go!_

_GET THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!_

_Please let me go! I'll do anything!_

_I'LL FUCKING KILL MYSELF IF I HAVE TO! YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO BLAME FOR THIS!_

Lilac's conflicting images were talking to him. Her true self and her façade she wears around people. The image of her begging for mercy and the other cursing him for the horror she's going through.

"You're a unique being, I must admit," Koko smiled. "It's amusing actually. How your body wants to get away from all of this yet your mind still holds pride."

Koko crouched down and grinned at Lilac, giving his best smile and his eyes shone an even deeper red. "You're a bit too fearless," Koko chuckled.

_IM NOT AFRAID OF YOU! WHEN THEY FIND YOU, THEY'LL ARREST YOU AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!_

_Release me! You'll never see my face ever again! I'll disappear! I'm sorry! Just please!_

To give the same payment, Koko had removed her voice. He played with her mind, toying it and controlled it to stop sending neurons and responses to her vocals. She can't speak, just as how she wanted it to be with Mikan. "A taste of your own medicine," Koko snickered.

Lilac knew Koko could hear her thoughts, it was her only medium to communicate with him. She was afraid, confused, terrified but she wasn't going to surrender. She wouldn't let herself. She was stronger than that, she knew but there was something about him that terrified her more than anything. It wasn't his magic, it wasn't his red eyes either….it was his gaze.

The way he looked at her. She was prey, he was predator but she knew he wouldn't hurt her physically. He's playing, she knows. She knows it all. She knows none of it is real but her body refused to trust her.

Koko stared at her, reading her train of thought. "You're smart," Koko chuckled. "It's no wonder you survived being with a Hyuuga." Koko lift her chin up. "Oh, I know you're not afraid of me. I mean, _magic_? Really? It's not real, you're right."

"You think you're fearless?" Koko asked. "Bugs surprised you, eh? And this whole…" Koko snapped his fingers and Lilac saw the bugs started to crawl down from the ceiling. "_Magic_ thing. I mean, it's _just_ surprising right? Nothing frightening. But do you know why your body is afraid of me?" Koko was obviously asking a rhetorical question but Lilac shook her head all the same.

"This gesture I'm doing," Koko chuckled. "My way of talking, the kind of speech I'm using… I never thought watching my dad do this would come in handy."

_Dad?_

_WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? IF YOU'RE DONE YAPPING, JUST GET IT OVER WITH!_

Koko leaned in closer to the frozen Lilac and whispered to her ear. "_Yakuza_."

The world collapsed on Lilac. It was one thing to be afraid of something you lived all your life thinking was impossible and non-existent…it was a whole nother thing to know one of the most fearful beings in Japan is standing right before her. She never dreamed of encountering a yakuza, she never dreamed of crossing one either. Luck was not by her side and she knew she had done something that pissed this boy off to a whole new level.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Koko asked and his ears hurt when she screamed 'no' out loud in her mind and he couldn't differentiate which part of her was screaming that, probably both. "You see, you intended to hurt a friend of mine. My best friend." Koko's gaze was intense and Lilac realised she was more afraid of it rather than the bugs that came out of that box and walls.

"You hurt…_the person I love the most_."

…

Natsume kept opening the door to Lilac's dressing room but it was empty. Reo tried too and they started to get worried as the staff are going frantic looking for her. Hotaru had sent out a search crew to find Lilac and these two Hyuugas are the only ones who knows where she is.

"How aren't you surprised about them suddenly disappearing?" Natsume asked.

Earlier, they dressed up Koko with a grey janitor's uniform and a green cap they found lying around backstage. Koko had asked Reo to find an empty box and when Reo returned he saw Koko's eyes had turned fully red.

Natsume and Reo hid in a corner as they watched Koko knock on Lilac's door, attempting to fool her. After she opened it, he pushed her down and closed the door behind him. There was a short millisecond shriek and then everything was quiet.

Five minutes passed and the Hyuugas got curious. They approached the door and opened it to find it completely empty, only the opened empty box on the ground. "I know your brothers have powers too, y'know." Reo reminded.

"And it didn't surprise you Koko had it too?" Natsume asked.

"It's kinda impossible to be surprised about anything anymore," Reo chuckled. "We go through so much shit, y'know, being a Hyuuga and all. Going through threats, blackmail, bribe…I'm just glad I have something I can do in life."

"FIND HER NOW!" The Hyuugas turned around and saw Hotaru shouting to everyone she passes by.

"Shit, how do we get them back?" Reo asked.

"Until Koko's satisfied I guess," Natsume shrugged his shoulders and reached for the doorknob again.

This time, the door was pulled back without Natsume touching it and they saw Koko coming out with a bright smile. "Oh, hey!" Koko grinned. "How long was I out?" Koko asked.

"Around…ten minutes," Reo estimated and Koko nodded his head.

"It felt like an hour though," Koko stretched his arms above his head. "That was fun! We should do that again!"

Natsume and Reo just stared at Koko as he whistled his way through the crowd and disappeared. "What did he do?" Reo asked and Natsume slammed the door open and saw Lilac on the ground, her hair dishevelled, her hands and fingers shaking and her eyes were blank.

"She looked like she died and came back to life," Reo muttered.

"No…even someone who died and lived again looked much better than that," Natsume said, thinking of how Mikan looked earlier in the day at Izumi Sakura's manor.

Reo walked towards Lilac and bent down. "Hey…" Reo waved his hands in front of her face. "Hey…" Reo said again. "Makoto."

The name made Lilac blink and color returned to her eyes. Reo appeared in her sight and her body reacted by hugging him instantly. Tears just fell down her face. She was sobbing, sobbing terribly and Reo almost felt sorry.

Realizing what he's feeling, he pushed Lilac off of him and looked at her in the eye. "We're over. Remember?" He stood up and Lilac's arms fell to the floor. She stared as Reo walked towards the door. "Let's go. We'll tell Imai that she's back in the room. _We know nothing_." Reo glanced at Lilac for a brief second before turning his head back out and leaving the dressing room with his cousin.

After informing Hotaru and some of the staff, a whole crowd surrounded Lilac's dressing room. Reo and Natsume suddenly saw Mikan and Ruka running towards them and Koko was walking right behind them. "What happened?" Mikan asked.

"I'm assuming he gave her a small peek at how a yakuza deals with their enemies," Reo snickered and Koko grinned.

Natsume on the other hand was speechless. He saw Mikan wearing a short black lace dress and had an iris lace choker on her neck. Her hair was styled so that the lower half was wavy and in layers below her neck and shoulders. "Beautiful…" Natsume muttered without realising it.

"That's what I said too," Koko smiled and patted Mikan's back. "See! I wasn't biased!"

Mikan lightly punched Koko. "You only said that because you're my friend!" Mikan replied. "Ruka Nii had to really tighten the part around my waist. I totally got fat!"

Hotaru suddenly approached the group and shook her head. "I don't know what happened, she didn't want to talk…it's either that or that she couldn't!" Hotaru gripped her walkie-talkie. "Now we have to re-plan the schedule, her fans will go bonkers." Hotaru reached to her walkie-talkie and made an announcement to the speakers. "Managers… we're having a meeting about the opening act! Gather at the-."

"We'll do it," Koko raised his hand.

"What?" Hotaru stared at him.

"We'll do the opening act," Koko nodded and turned to his bandmates. "Let's do it. I'd love _nothing_ more than destroy that bitch's fans' hope in seeing her."

_Oh, so that's his motive_, Reo and Natsume thought. Hotaru had only just started to suspect Koko behind the case with Lilac but she had too many things in mind to bother. "Alright, if you guys are sure, we're giving you the stage in fifteen minutes."

"W-Wait! But we don't have a song!" Mikan said, flustered and started to panic.

"Sure we do, you'll sing," Koko smiled. "You'll sing your heart out."

…

Koko was on stage, preparing his drums with the main curtains still shut. Mikan stood at the edge of the stairs leading to the stage and Natsume stood behind her. "You'll do fine," Natsume said.

"You think so?" Mikan asked. "I suddenly don't feel ready. I can't believe I'm getting stage fright at this crucial moment."

"You stood in front of a bullet today, I don't think there's anything you can't do," Natsume chuckled and Mikan stared at him.

"I heard what you did for Koko today," Mikan said. "That was really brave of you."

Natsume stayed quiet and smiled. "He was the brave one."

"You both were," Mikan said. "I owe my life to the both of you."

"You don't owe me anything," Natsume reassured but Mikan shook her head.

"You saved Koko. That's a huge debt I have to repay," Mikan said. "You've done so much and went through a lot today. Seeing your dad in that state…and even after all the fraud, you still had the heart to let him live."

"I owe that to Koko," Natsume said. "If he hadn't needed my power…I'd have gone to the cell he's locked up in and burn the whole thing down and watch him beg for mercy."

"But instead, you gave something you've always wanted to Koko, so on his behalf, I'd really like to thank you," Mikan smiled and leaned in towards Natsume. She gave him a small peck on the cheek before Hotaru called for her to set up her mic.

Natsume stood frozen on the stairs and he stared into space. _What…just happened?_

…

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. How are you all feeling tonight!?"

Hotaru had hired a famous radio DJ to host the concert tonight and he was doing a pretty good job getting the fans fired up. He stood outside the curtains and the Blacklite Wings knew they'll be introduced to them in minutes.

Koko had adjusted his seat position around his drumset and Ruka was next to him testing every key on his keyboard to make sure everything sounds perfect. Natsume stood next to Mikan as she held the mic to her lips. His guitar was brought to him by a staff after they plugged in the amplifier and Natsume strummed the strings and tapped it to stop the sound.

He was distracted, he couldn't deny that and he definitely couldn't stop looking at Mikan. She kept on warming up her vocals and cleared her throat. "It's one chance to get them hooked to us." Koko said out loud and his bandmates nodded.

"So is this really the right song?" Ruka asked, unsure about Mikan and Koko's decision.

Mikan nodded. "It's almost everything I feel…I think I can sing this better than any other time I've thought of singing it."

"It's too late to back out and change anyway," Natsume said and everyone agreed.

"LET'S GIVE IT UP TO THE BRAND NEW, THE INTERNET FAMOUS, BLACKLITE WINGS!"

The crowd roared as the curtains dropped to the ground and the spotlight was on Mikan. The cheers got louder as another spotlight landed on Natsume and Mikan knew Natsume's pretty popular thanks to that.

"Hey guys," Mikan smiled and bowed with her hand on her chest. "We're the Blacklite Wings. I am Mikan Sakura, the lead vocalist. To my right, it's the one and only, Natsume Hyuuga." The crowd was getting hot and the screams were even louder when Natsume gave a smirk and played a short teaser of a song he knew.

"On the drums, it's my best friend, Kokoro Yome and next to him on the keyboard, my brother Ruka Nogi. Together, tonight, we're here to make sure you have the best time of your life!" Mikan shouted the last few words and immediately Koko and Natsume started to rock their instruments together.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks, we caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

Mikan started jumping like crazy and got the crowd going even more excited. Natsume started to walk around the stage as well, interacting with the crowd and flashing them one of his smiles to get their attention as if his looks hadn't done that.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want_

_And what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

The spotlight was now only on Mikan and she held her mic with two of her hands and looking to the floor. Breathing in, she smiled.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_And not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God, it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_It just feels so good_

Mikan was breathing heavily after she ran around the stage and dancing around and screaming her heart out in the song, feeling the satisfaction of overpowering someone in the lyrics.

The audience cheered to no end and it was then Mikan felt happy. Her mind was ecstatic and she bowed continuously. "We'll be back soon!" She shouted and waved to the fans.

…

"I'm beat," Mikan landed her body on the couch in their dressing room. It was the end of the concert. They performed five songs today, two of which were requests by the audience during the short fanservice they held during their solo break.

It was 11pm and Mikan's mind was everywhere. She was happy to do what she did and she was extremely proud that she did it without making any mistakes. Koko and Ruka passed bottles of water to Natsume and Mikan.

"Well, that was one hell of a day," Koko chuckled and drank a whole bottle to the last drop.

"Our preparations were enough," Ruka smiled. "Hours of practice actually paid off. This feels so much better than getting my paycheck."

Natsume snickered and smacked Ruka's back. "Starting Monday, you're coming to college with me," Natsume said.

"What?" Ruka's eyes widened.

"That's great news!" Mikan got up and hugged Ruka.

Ruka was still blank and didn't hug Mikan in return. He stared at Natsume. "Look, I'm not ready to go back to study… I'm not mentally prepared for this."

"Who the hell is ever 'mentally prepared' to go to school anyway?" Natsume asked and folded his arms. "With father out of the way, everything belongs to us now. Persona can handle the transfer details. It'll be no problem. Trust me on this."

"Look, you've already done so much for me-."

"And you to me," Natsume replied. "You're not the only one who's been receiving kindness, okay? Just accept this, please. I should've done this a long time ago."

Hearing that, Ruka finally smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks Natsume."

"You're my brother, you're family," Natsume snickered. "It's the least I could do."

"Oh, speaking of what you could do," Koko threw his empty bottle into the trashcan. "What's your plan with the villa tomorrow?"

"Villa?" Ruka turned around.

"We're going fishing!" Mikan cheered.

"I think you should be resting," Ruka said worriedly.

"We'll rest at the villa," Natsume suggested. "I'll pick you guys up in the morning and we'll head there together."

"So it's a plan?" Koko asked and Natsume nodded his head. "Great!" Koko's hands flailed up in excitement. "Oh, we're having an uninvited guest joining us, by the way."

Everyone looked puzzled at Koko's words and Koko pointed to the door. Suddenly the door burst open and Reo fell forward after leaning against the door.

"No!" Natsume shouted.

"You can't stop me, baby cousin."

**I'm so glad this is over. I'm so glad all this revenge thing is over. Thank you for reading my loyal readers. I get really happy when you review your opinions about the story to me. Some of you have already pointed out some mistakes I made in the previous chapters, I'll get to that as soon as possible.**

**Thank you for reading! 5 more chapters to the end I guess!**


	17. Unavoidable

**To Kiera and Alexis, you two have been crazily PM-ing me about this story and Protect Our Queen. You girls are crazy, but I did promise you I'll update POQ but I'm going to have to finish updating Blacklite Wings first, alright? Thanks so much for reading.**

**By the way, if you're reading this, I already told you to find me on Facebook or Twitter so that we could talk about certain chapter mistakes. Just add me up, I'd be really happy to talk to you guys instead of just PM-ing since my PM-emails are a bit retarded and I'd only know you messaged me a day or two after.**

**Chapter 17: Unavoidable**

The Hyuugas separated from Mikan and Koko after the concert. They saw the ambulance that carried Lilac away to the hospital and Koko avoided eye contact with anyone watching. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" Ruka asked and Mikan nodded.

"Yeah," Mikan replied. "I'll stay over at Koko's tonight, I think I should explain myself to Jii-san. My father's there as well though I'm not too sure if he's left."

"It's past midnight, he's probably gone back by now," Natsume said.

"Yeah well…I still don't feel all that comfortable staying in your home. There're so many things I'd feel and I wouldn't know how to control it," Mikan said and Natsume nodded.

"Alright, take care of yourself," Ruka patted Mikan's head.

"We'll go to the villa on our own," Koko said. "Jii-chan said some of my uncles want to meet up with me in the morning regarding the incident today so you'd probably have to wait for a long time for us."

"We'll see you at the villa," Mikan agreed and they all went their separate ways.

Mikan got into the car with Koko and she leaned back, trying to keep herself awake. Koko was already snoring on the other side of the seat and she breathed out a sigh of relief, feeling extremely grateful that he's still breathing.

"I'm the one who should be grateful, idiot," Koko muttered with his eyes closed.

Mikan's hand ran up and covered her ears. "Hey! Stop mind reading!" She exclaimed and Koko chuckled, his eyes still closed as his eyelids felt heavy.

"Go to sleep…we're at least an hour away from home," Koko said and Mikan nodded.

…

"Mikan-chan," Jii-san blinked in surprise as he saw Mikan walking into his house at 2 in the morning.

"Hey Jii-chan," Koko appeared and jumped onto the floor of the house after kicking his shoes out. "What'chu doing up so late?"

"To talk to you…" Jii-san said and glanced back to Mikan. "But I see you've brought a guest to prevent me from having a one-to-one talk with you."

Grinning cheekily, Koko hugged his grandfather and smiled. "You know me so well," Koko smiled. "Let's leave everything for morning…I'm tired." Koko yawned and stretched his arms forward.

"Please prepare a room for Mikan-chan," Jii-san said to a passing maid and she rushed to fulfil his request. "I still need to talk to you, Koko."

"How's dad?" Koko asked, still trying to avoid the topic.

"He heard about what happened," Jii-san admitted.

"That's great," Koko smiled. "I'll go visit him next week."

"He's already on a flight towards us, he'll arrive at dawn," Jii-san said and Koko's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Koko asked and Jii-san side-eyed Mikan and Koko caught that look. "Mi-chan, could you excuse us…please?" Koko asked and Mikan nodded, knowing it's a private topic.

The maids escorted Mikan to her room and Koko followed his grandfather to the main hall in the house. Koko noticed a few of the guards already on standby and he grew curious. "Jii-chan, what's going on?"

"The family is gathering in the morning to discuss what you have done," Jii-san said. "It was wrong of you to bring Mikan."

"And you think it was wise to let her stay in the home of the man that intended to hurt her…no… the man who actually shot her?!" Koko asked and stopped walking.

"I don't actually know the whole story but there was a man on site that saw you using your powers to attack Kaito Hyuuga. We have to explain ourselves to the others that it was a form of self-defence," Jii-san said and continued walking.

They sat on their respective cushions and Koko shook his head. "Did Mikan's father come here today?" Koko asked and Jii-san nodded.

"Only for a brief moment, but he had an emergency to attend to so we couldn't get down and talk about the whole incident," Jii-san said. "Now, before dawn comes for us, I need you to tell me exactly what happened this afternoon."

So Koko told the whole story. The story of how the Hyuuga brothers predicted Mikan getting shot and how Koko attempted to stop it, and how his powers were released and aimed to hurt Kaito Hyuuga. He also explained the power transfer between him and Mikan handled by Izumi and that topic surprised Jii-san. "So are you now powerless?" Jii-san asked.

Not too sure which answer Jii-san was hoping to hear, Koko went on and lied. Telling his grandfather that his powers have completely been changed and given to resurrect Mikan and heal her wound. "That was the only thing left to do."

Jii-san grabbed Koko's shoulder and pulled his collar down to find the tattoo missing. "It's gone."

"I told you so," Koko replied; he surprised himself as he had forgotten the existence of the tattoo.

"You should have died," Jii-san said and Koko nodded.

"Natsume Hyuuga exchanged his form of power to extend my lifespan for a while longer," Koko admitted.

"A Hyuuga saved you?" Jii-san asked and Koko nodded. "Then we shall assume this is an act of peace."

Hearing Jii-san's words, Koko finally let out a long sigh. Sooner or later, his grandfather will notice the power building in Koko. He had used up a lot earlier in the evening to play with Lilac so now that his powers are weak, Jii-san could hardly detect anything.

The guilt would eat him alive, though. He knew his grandfather would do anything to protect him and with the family gathering in the morning, there may be things that would backfire on him. "When Natsume's powers were given to me, it still maintained a part of my power."

Koko was staring at his grandfather straight in the eye now. "Izumi Sakura said it's a growing power, one that could be nurtured, it's like I'm starting back from the beginning when I was first awaken."

"You still have powers," Jii-san muttered and Koko nodded his head. "And your lifespan?"

"Increased," Koko said. "As I said, when my powers were gone, I only had months left. Natsume transferred his powers into me to extend my life. His two brothers gave me a neutralized power."

"This is good," Jii-san smiled and Koko blinked in confusion. "We'll be able to twist the story a little to the family. As of now, our inside-men are going to prevent your face and name from appearing in the media. With the family questioning in the morning, we'll tell them of your power that managed to bring down Kaito Hyuuga."

"But the one who actually burned him to a critical stage was Natsume," Koko reminded and Jii-san shook his head.

"We lie for the sake of the family. Our gumi knows Natsume is the one son without any powers, and thanks to this occasion, we can keep that story that way. I will inform the Hyuugas myself of the fake story we'll be telling the gumi," Jii-san added.

"But if they found out you lied-."

Jii-san raised his finger and shook it from right to left. "Have you forgotten who I am, Kokoro Yume?" He asked and Koko snickered and hugged his grandfather.

"You're a weird old man," Koko smiled.

"One that treasures you a lot, don't forget that," Jii-san said. "I was concerned and really upset how you put Mikan-chan before your responsibilities. You'd rather die for her than maintaining the line of the gumi."

"It's just something I'd do without thinking," Koko admitted and Jii-san patted Koko's head.

"You do a lot of things without thinking, child," Jii-san smiled. "With this cleared and knowing the whole story, we'll be able to get the family to stay calm."

"And how about dad?" Koko asked.

"He's on his flight just to meet you," Jii-san smiled. "Don't worry, the gumi will not get their hands on him. He may have destroyed every chance we could have in holding a tie with the Hyuugas, but you have gained us an upper hand."

Koko nodded and bowed to his grandfather. "Go to sleep, Jii-chan. Your wrinkles will get longer like cat whiskers in the morning if you don't." Koko joked and left to his room.

…

"Good morning," Ruka greeted as Natsume made his way to the dining table.

"I gotta get used to seeing your face in the morning," Natsume said groggily. "Why are you always smiling…it hurts my eyes."

Natsume still looked half asleep and his hair was all over the place. Ruka grinned and ate his breakfast quietly as Youichi walked through the doors with Persona behind him. "We lost one and gained another," Persona folded his arms and nodded his head in approval regarding his father's situation and Ruka sitting having breakfast with his brothers.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Ruka bowed his head slightly and smiled. "It's different…to have brothers instead of Mikan running around with a hair dryer and trying to make breakfast in the kitchen."

"That's dangerous," Youichi said.

"You get used to it," Ruka shrugged it off and continued eating. "So when are we heading to the villa?"

"We're planning for a day trip, aren't we?" Youichi asked and Natsume nodded.

"We all have school tomorrow," Natsume said and glanced at Ruka who was still smiling happily.

"I'll call the caretakers of the villa to prepare the food and equipment you'll be needing today," Persona said.

It was seven in the morning and the butler came rushing into the dining room informing the brothers that the front gates are crowded with the media reporters. Youichi and Persona said they would handle that problem and left Ruka and Natsume with their breakfast.

"I wonder how the economy would take it. Knowing the biggest man in the business industry was nearly killed without even a single hand on him," Natsume said but a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"I'm just wondering how Mikan is," Ruka said. "She said all her problems are solved but I don't think what happened yesterday is good for her mentally. She must be having all sorts of things to think about."

"That's why we're all going to escape the crazy city in an hour," Natsume added and the sound of Mikan's name suddenly made him think of the kiss last night. "H-Hey, Ruka."

"Yeah?" Ruka lifted his head up and wiped his chin.

"Does Mikan…just go around kissing people on the cheek?" Natsume asked.

"Kissing people?" Ruka raised an eyebrow. "Well, she was like that when she was a kid. When she likes people, she just hugs and kisses their cheeks as she please. But after I stopped going to school and started working, she changed a little too. Why?"

"No, it's nothing," Natsume muttered and played with his bowl of cereal.

"You're acting particularly strange right now," Ruka said.

"I'm half-awake. Of _course_ I'm acting strange," Natsume said under his breath and saw Ruka pushing his chair back and standing up. "You're done?"

"Yeah. I've got to make a call to the mechanics about my return to school," Ruka smiled. "Oh, and Natsume…you should probably put some milk into your bowl."

Natsume glanced and realized he had been crushing his cornflakes in his bowl into pieces without any milk inside. _Crap…did he notice anything?_

…

Mikan stayed quiet in another room as the maids brought her breakfast. Koko joined her for a few minutes until a man called him out and told him the family has arrived. She saw the maids putting on a gorgeous silk lime green kimono on Koko and he looked really good in it. She could see it in his eyes that he still hasn't fully recovered from all the events that happened the day before but he couldn't avoid this meeting.

"I'll be right back," he said as ten men in black kimonos escorted him out of the room to the main hall. Mikan sighed and shook her head. This is her third time here and she's always been locked out or said to stay away from Koko and she couldn't understand why.

"Yume-dono."

There was a long line of men bowing, brothers and relatives of Koko's father. Jii-san joined him. "Welcome, brothers." Jii-san bowed and the rest of the men were on their knees and bowed lower than the old man standing before them.

Koko chuckled knowing what's going through the minds of the gumi as they bowed to his grandfather. As of now, no one in the gumi actually knows Koko's true powers. They all assumed he was as new as a witch-baby. Unable to perform the simplest spells and rituals and Koko is the last witch in the line of the Yume gumi.

"So let's do this quick," Koko said. "I've gotta be somewhere in an hour."

The gumi stared at Koko in disbelief but the old man snickered and ordered Koko to sit next to him. "So let's begin. Who would like to ask anything of my grandson? Speak up now." Jii-san said and a man raised his hand. "Yes, Narumi."

"What is the actual story behind the events that occurred yesterday at the hotel?" Narumi asked and Jii-san looked at Koko. Koko merely shrugged his shoulders and Jii-san faced the gumi.

"A conflict between two parties. The Sakuras and the Hyuugas," Jii-san said. "One thing led to another and my grandson went in to try and save his friend, his powers reacted to the situation and somehow used to protect him, it started to attack the man who fired the bullet."

"We investigated the scene, one of our men managed to take a few pictures. The staircase to the hotel looked like small meteors had crashed into it and formed perfectly round craters. You can't expect us to believe that was self-defence?" A man next to Narumi raised his voice and Koko faced everyone and raised his hand with his palm opposite the men.

"You question and doubt my powers, don't you?" Koko asked and he knew without answers that they do. The whole hall was noisy to him, the adults looking down on him, thinking he's a mere child being irresponsible and acting on a whim.

_He won't surpass his father's powers and legacy._

"He won't surpass his father's powers and legacy."

_There's nothing much he can do to help us. My son would be a better yondaime compared to this kid._

"There's nothing much he can do to help us. My son would be a better yondaime compared to this kid."

The whole room fell silent, as if it wasn't so quiet in the first place. All eyes on Koko who was now smiling sheepishly. "Why? Cat got your tongue?"

"Kokoro," Jii-san called him name sternly.

"What's wrong, Jii-chan?" Koko asked, acting innocent. "They think I'm not up for this. They think the gumi means nothing to me when they were the ones that treated my brothers' death like a meaningless sacrifice. They're pretty happy they're gone, because now I'm the only one they have to deal with to take over the gumi. _Ain't that right_?" Koko chuckled and saw the horrid faces plastered over his uncles and cousins.

"If you haven't noticed, I had the power in me to hurt and destroy Kaito Hyuuga, the man whom you thought you could make an agreement with to support and provide necessities for the gumi to stay on top." Koko said.

Koko turned to see Jii-san's face and read what was on his mind, Jii-san looked back at him and smiled. Koko nodded and turned to the family. "My father is here."

…

Mikan glanced up as the doors to her room slides open and Koko came in with a bright smile. "Hiya!" He greeted and dropped himself to the floor and started stretching like a cat.

"Is it over?" Mikan asked and Koko got up, sat with his legs crossed.

"Yup," Koko nodded his head. "My dad is here and that kinda scared the gumi."

"Why would your dad's appearance scare your gumi?" Mikan asked.

"Because he's the only living power user that didn't die even after his powers depleted," Koko said. "It's kind of rare, y'know. Jii-chan said there's an incident in the past that when this power user's powers were gone and he still survived, the community that took care of him found out his powers had sort of 'restarted'. Like he had to groom and hone new powers from scratch."

"You mean like you?" Mikan asked.

"Well, the incident is somewhat alike… but my father is a well experienced power user. He already knows so much and now with the new untamed powers, he can use his powers more than his previous limit since his lifespan reduction will begin again," Koko said. "I don't even know how to use my powers properly unless I'm affected by my emotions as of that moment. So the new power I gained is not that useful anyway since I'm still a beginner."

"Ah, I understand," Mikan nodded her head and pushed some sandwiches to Koko. "You gotta eat."

"No I already did," Koko reassured and Mikan stared at him.

"You're still not recovered, you should stay and rest. I can call Ruka Nii and we can cancel today's pl-."

"Just forget about how I am," Koko said. "You're the one who's greatly affected by the turn of events with your two fathers."

"And you're not?" Mikan asked and pointed to her head. "This is where I'm affected… but I think you got both parts of yourself hurt." Mikan said, implying Koko's mental and physical health were affected.

Hearing that, Koko's face fell and he looked at the sandwiches Mikan pushed towards him. "Food won't help," Koko answered. "Look, this is something I'll deal with on my own. I never wanted to use my powers in the first place. So let me sort this out with my family and they'll decide if I should continue practicing or just drop it. My problem isn't about what I did yesterday, it's about what I'm going to have to do in the future."

The door slides open and a man in a black kimono appeared and bowed. "Yume-dono, the car is ready."

Koko nodded and looked at Mikan. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Mikan said with a smile, dropping the subject.

…

The moment Koko and Mikan arrived at Natsume's villa, Youichi walked down the stairs to greet them. "Welcome to the Hyuuga's Villa," Youichi smiled and Mikan walked up to the main building next to Youichi. Mikan saw the huge villa standing before her on top of a hill. It's situated inside a private forest and you could hear nature calling for you. The birds, the sound of the river, crickets and the wind dancing through the leaves.

This was really calming to Mikan as she felt at peace. Youichi hurried her to get inside to change so they could go fishing as soon as possible. He even mentioned the caretaker had prepared a lot of food to eat with whatever they catch.

Koko stood with his hands in his pockets and rubbed his forehead as he had a mild headache after the long drive. _Hone it, we shall then see if you can cope being our yondaime._ Koko remembered the gumi's words and he shook his head.

"What's up with you?" Koko didn't even realise Natsume was next to him.

"Where'd you come from?" Koko asked in surprise.

"The river," Natsume pointed to the narrow pathway down to the river that he used to get up to the villa. "You don't look good."

"Too many things happened in less than 24 hours. It's impossible to _look good_," Koko said and grabbed the bag his driver passed to him. "I'll give you a call two hours before we plan to leave," Koko said and the driver nodded.

"Something new bothering you?" Natsume asked.

"You know the secret I was hiding last night?" Koko asked and Natsume nodded. "Well, my grandfather has stepped down from being the gumi's _nidaime_ and I thought my father was going to be the _sandaime _now. Apparently my father made a deal with the gumi, as he was still weak from recovery, he handed down the title to me… the gumi is giving me a year to hone my magic to be on the same level as my father or my grandfather to acknowledge me."

Natsume's eyes widened. "So you're telling me you're now the gumi's _yondaime_?!" Koko gave a slight nod and his gaze remained on the villa. "Shouldn't you be excited? Your grandfather and father accepts you being a leader of the clan, what else is bothering you?"

Koko finally had his eyes turn to Natsume's and he let out a sigh. He pulled his hair behind his ear and Natsume saw an iris earring pierced on the top of his ear. Natsume looked at it closely and he finally understood what Koko's hiding. "You're going to join a community…" Natsume said almost solemnly.

"I hid it under my hair so Mikan wouldn't suspect anything," Koko added and Natsume looked at him in an upset expression.

"When are you leaving?" Natsume asked.

"A couple of weeks…I guess," Koko said. "My father and grandfather will handle the simple businesses here. Most of Jii-chan's helpers will join me at the community and help me handle the international businesses."

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked and Koko shrugged his shoulder.

"England," Koko said. "Since I'm a yakuza, most of the communities don't trust me as easily but thanks to my father's reputation, we managed to list me in the England community."

"What about Mikan?" Natsume asked and Koko sighed.

"I don't know… I mean, at least she has her dad now and Ruka's now safely secured under your family's watch. I think she'll have a pretty happy ending from today onwards," Koko said.

"Not if she knows you're leaving," Natsume reminded.

"I expect you to not say a word of this to her," Koko said.

"You can't stop me," Natsume said. "Her brother is my brother…Ruka knows me too well especially when I have secrets."

"What secret?" Ruka said and Koko and Natsume jumped from surprise and Ruka appeared behind them. "What is it?" Ruka asked finally realising there's a serious atmosphere clouding them.

**Okay, I'm done with this chapter. *Breathes out***


	18. Alone

**Yeah, the last chapter was a bit boring, I know. It's more or less just finishing up the arc about Koko's problem with his family and the Hyuugas. I'm slowly trying to put Gakuen Alice back on track according to the real manga. With Natsume and his fire Alice, Koko and his mind-reading Alice. It's just an extra twist to this story with witches instead of Alices.**

**Chapter 18: Alone**

"No way."

The three boys were now sitting by the river bank below the Hyuugas' villa. Natsume was skipping stones as Koko explained to the two Hyuugas about his current situation. Ruka found it unbelievable that Koko was going to leave Mikan, he's the only friend Mikan ever opens up to. She hides so many things from Ruka yet Koko would know her in and out; disregarding his mind reading abilities.

"She has you guys now," Koko added. "She'll be fine."

"Dude, it's like you don't understand that you're literally part of her life," Natsume said. "Even I know that!"

"She would understand my position in the gumi," Koko reminded. "It'd hurt but she'd understand. It's killing me that I have to leave too, but the gumi wants me to start acting my age. Stop hanging around the academy, stop playing a bodyguard to a girl who should learn to protect herself. I've been spoiling her too much."

"Then what about Blacklite Wings?" Natsume asked.

"You'd do fine without me. A drummer is always replaceable," Koko chuckled.

"When are you planning to tell this to Mikan?" Ruka asked; sitting with his knees raised up to his chest.

"Sometime next week," Koko said and looked over to the calm river. "Once the gumi settled my transfer…I'll tell her."

"How long are you leaving for?" Ruka asked.

"Since I'm still a beginner, I'm supposed to study and practice my magic for at least eight years. But since I'll have my dad and Jii-chan to help me hone it for the next couple of weeks, they estimated I'd be back in five years."

_Rustle_…

"What was that?" Natsume turned around in a swift motion. _Shit._

…

"Woah!" Mikan cried aloud as she saw the interior of the villa.

"Mom decorated it all," Youichi beamed. "I haven't been here in ages. Natsume comes here almost all the time when mom was gone."

"Your father built it for her, didn't he?" Mikan asked and the mention of Kaito Hyuuga made Youichi's face harden.

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered and looked around aimlessly. "This was built before our father knew what mom was capable of. This villa was actually a wedding gift."

"Wow!" Mikan exclaimed, "It's way too beautiful."

"This villa actually belongs to Natsume now," Youichi said. "Mom stated in her will that this villa would specifically be Natsume's. That's the reason why Natsume loves it a lot. It's a sentimental thing to him. We're not as close to mom as he is."

"But Natsume said he's always alone, Kaoru-sensei always had to be with you and Persona to train," Mikan thought of the things she heard in the past.

"That's true, but he doesn't realise our relationship with mom isn't as strong as his. The only thing we've ever talked about is power, Natsume and mom had a real mother-son relationship. We've always been jealous of Natsume," Youichi explained.

"It seems like you three have been envious of each other for all different reasons," Mikan smiled. "Natsume's a pretty quiet person at times, eh?"

"Secretive is more like it," Youichi corrected and nodded his head. "But he's been more open these days. I mean, there's no reason to hide anything anymore. The three of us are all together now."

"But what would happen when you and Persona return to America?"

The silence killed Youichi slightly and he turned around to face Mikan. "He'd be alone… that's what we thought at first. But now that Ruka's around, he'd probably feel better. And then there's you, oh and Koko too. Those two seems like close friends now," Youichi managed a forced smile and Mikan looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, knowing something was off. Youichi started to stare off into space and remained still for a long minute and Mikan realised he's having a vision. When Youichi blinked, he was aware that he held his breath and now he felt a bit suffocated. "What did you see?" Mikan asked.

Youichi shook his head and gave a weary smile to her. "Don't worry about it. It's fine," Youichi insisted and let out a long sigh. "Mikan, would you stay here in the living room for a bit? I need to make a call to Persona about something."

The maids came into the living room and served Mikan some finger food and juice. She sat quietly thinking what would have made Youichi run off in a hurry to call his brother, _Then again, it could be anything. The family, the business, their powers… I can't narrow it down_.

"Oh, you're here."

Mikan glanced up and saw Reo walking in wearing a cap, sunglasses, plain yellow shirt and khaki shorts. He had a bag slung across his torso and then took off his glasses to look at her clearly. "I'd have thought you'd be at the river by now."

"Oh…right," Mikan blinked, suddenly realising she was at the villa to fish. "You-chan went out to make a call and I'm not too sure where the others are. Koko was behind me when I entered the villa…I think."

"I think they're all by the river now, it kinda looks gloomy out," Reo said after looking out of the window.

Mikan agreed as she saw the dark atmosphere appearing and the sun slowly behind hiding behind the grey clouds. "We should probably call them up. We can always fish after the sun comes back out. We've got a lot of daytime left."

Reo walked into the living room and headed towards the windows. "This doesn't look like a simple storm. We better call the others in. The rain in the mountains are dangerous."

"Are you Natsume's only cousin?" Mikan asked, somehow the question popped into her head.

Reo placed his bag on the couch and gave a short glance to the ceiling of the villa. "I guess. My dad is Natsume's dad's brother, and they're the only two Hyuuga kids of their generation."

"Were the Hyuugas originally powerful in the business industry?" Mikan asked.

"No, we lived simple lives until Uncle Kaito decided to go into the field," Reo started to remember. "He treated me like his son at one point, since Persona was pretty hard to approach. Persona and I are about the same age, I'm younger by a couple of months… Why the sudden interest?"

_Because it seems like Natsume will be alone…_ Mikan couldn't say it and just smiled. "I was just wondering. When I got adopted, I didn't even know what I got myself into. I don't even know the family well." Mikan gave a reasonable excuse and covered her face with her hands. _And then there's Ruka Nii, with me going to stay with my father, he'll be alone too. But Natsume and Ruka Nii will have each other… but after going through all of this in two weeks, I feel like we're a bigger family together. With You-chan and Persona too…and then there's also Koko._

"You're a mystery to me too," Reo suddenly spoke and Mikan's attention was on him. "How is it that you, a mere girl whom oh-so-happens to join an audition held by Natsume…end up this way? You had no intention to participate, you had no idea who Natsume was nor what a Hyuuga does, yet you knew his mother…or rather, you didn't know she was his mother, but you had met her prior to all of this."

"A mystery?" Mikan repeated. "Am I?"

"I have no _gift_ like my cousins do but I've seen what they could do," Reo said. "Had they have the mind of Uncle Kaito, the world would be filled with lies and undeserved power." Reo sat down opposite to Mikan and took off his cap, placing it on the table. "I don't know who or what you are, but you somehow stopped whatever darkness that was supposed to drop on us."

"How much do you know? About witches…and this 'darkness'?" Mikan asked and Reo chuckled.

"I know more about it than you, at least," Reo said. "I grew up seeing Persona using his powers, sometimes erasing what Natsume has seen to keep him quiet. He had a lot of darkness in him, Uncle Kaito knew too. This sort of had a 'roadblock' when Youichi was born. Youichi neutralises the darkness, but doesn't completely annihilate it. Persona still has the power in him to bring out destruction…if Uncle Kaito had pushed him to it."

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Mikan asked and Reo shook his head.

"I'm not, fortunately," Reo smiled. "I don't understand why Natsume wants it so much. It'll cause chaos. Especially with his name."

"Why are you openly telling me this?" Mikan asked.

"Because I'm curious about you," Reo turned to Mikan and had his eyes set on hers. "Forgive me for staring, but you have their eyes, the eyes of Persona and your yakuza-friend. You…have darkness."

This was the first time Mikan's heard of it and that's when it occurred to her what he meant. "Eyes…" Mikan repeated and smiled. "Dark witches, that's where you're getting at, right?"

"Yeah," Reo nodded. "I don't think you are a witch, or at least, you don't practice it, but why do you have those eyes?"

"Because Koko gave his powers to me," Mikan answered and Reo's eyes widened.

"Gave it to you?" Reo asked.

Mikan chuckled and looked to her left. "So many damned things happened yesterday. Meeting my father and seeing Natsume losing his. Having Koko give me his powers and I even had to see his memories and feelings with it. Not a good thing. He treasures his privacy."

"You can stop," Reo said and held out his hand in front of him. "I don't want to know what happened yesterday. I know a few witches who works around me, if they can read my mind and know what actually happened, your friend might be in trouble."

Mikan covered her mouth and blinked. "I…I forgot…" Mikan muttered and looked back at Reo. "Y-You don't look like someone who wants to protect anyone but yourself. I really don't understand you."

"I don't intend to share my whole life story to you," Reo said. "I'm not a witch but I do have a sixth sense in things. I can read emotions without even trying. When I saw your eyes, you're filled with trouble. I just thought I'd talk to you, but clearly it's not working."

"Trouble?" Mikan asked and shook her head. "No, I'm totally fine."

"Let's leave it this way if you don't want to tell me anything," Reo said. "Because I think I may have figured it out."

"You can't figure me out," Mikan smirked. "Only Koko can figure me out."

"Let's see, let's start with the fact that you're uncertain about everything despite saying you're 'okay'. You think after whatever it is that happened yesterday, you're now alright. Like everything is solved but you're pretty scared, aren't you?" Reo asked and hit a mark in Mikan's thoughts. "I mean, here you are, sitting with the family of the man that shot you, the man that wanted to use you to abuse your father's powers. You're also scared about being with your father. The man who you haven't met since…I don't know, when you were born maybe? Excuse my lack of knowledge in details. But this is what I do. I over speculate things according to what I know. I may be wrong, but I don't think I am, judging by your reaction."

Mikan was now speechless and Reo wasn't smiling anymore. "Does your brother know how you feel?" Mikan shook her head. "Does your friend? Does anyone?" Mikan shook her head even harder. "So you see how painful it is to be alone?"

Her head was hurting now. Everything Reo said started to make her think and she didn't like it. She wanted to cast away all her fears to one corner of her mind. Today was the day she gets rid of them, that's what Koko had told her. But Reo isn't making it easy for her. "The way you're saying it…" Mikan started talking. "Is as if you've gone through all of this as well."

The smile that appeared on Reo's lips startled Mikan. "Losing people is pretty common in my life, it shouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone that I know what a person looks like when they're alone."

"My parents died when I was young, just a few years after Natsume was born," Reo said. "I had no one but Uncle Kaito. He took care of me, raised me like his own child until he started to grow crazy with 'power'. By the time I was fifteen, I stepped out of the Hyuuga house and lived on my own."

"Only Persona knows all the shit I've been through," Reo continued. "The judgment cast on me, carrying the Hyuuga name is hard. No one takes you seriously, even if you're not his son. The name itself brings trouble."

"If you left when you were fifteen…you didn't finish school?" Mikan said and Reo nodded.

"I couldn't handle the pressure. I'm not even his son!" Reo repeated. "The teachers expect so much of me, my classmates regards me as someone higher and won't even speak to me thinking I look down on them. Natsume was the one that protected me, he was the one that suggested I leave and start anew. He and his mother."

"Kaoru-sensei too?" Mikan asked.

"She was the reason I made it this far," Reo added. "She knows I can 'read' emotions so she told me to go to a musical audition. She told me to 'practice'. To learn what makes humans happy…she said that learning to make humans happy, would make me happy."

"One thing led to another, I ended up being recruited to a talent agency and I started to sing," Reo smiled. "And now I'm not standing as a Hyuuga, I'm standing as Reo, as HR, the man who sings to the people who wishes to hear what I have to say."

"You're the same as Natsume," Mikan snickered and Reo looked at her.

"We're slightly different," Reo corrected. "My music is for people…Natsume's music is for himself."

"Himself?" Mikan asked.

"He pushed himself to the limits to hold the audition, he never wanted to share whatever he writes to the world. Your brother made him do it," Reo said. "I heard your brother insisted he start to join the music industry, to not 'feel alone', he said."

"Ah, I remember," Mikan mentioned. "Ruka Nii mentioned Natsume has a whole book with his lyrics…"

"Poems…his diary," Reo chuckled. "I can't believe a kid like him can write so many things like that."

"You've read it?" Mikan asked.

"I stole a peek," Reo chuckled. "He writes whatever he feels…turns it into a poem but he has a gift of putting the right rhythm to fit it and turn it into a song. He bought himself a guitar and practiced on his own."

"You could say that every Hyuuga you know are lonely people in their own way. It's only after this incident after you and your brother existed in Natsume's life that made us feel…less lonely," Reo added.

"Why do I feel like Natsume doesn't like you too much?" Mikan asked. "The first time I met you, he even shouted at you. You don't sound like someone Natsume would yell at."

Mikan's words made Reo laugh so hard he started to form tears in his eyes. "Oh!" He said between chuckles. "Hahah, that's a funny story."

"Funny?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"You see…I have no talent in music besides the voice I have," Reo said. "So sometimes…when my writers and producers are out of ideas, I kinda sorta…took a few of Natsume's 'poems' and turn it into my own 'handwritten' song."

This came as a shock to Mikan and she grabbed and smacked Reo with the cap that was on the table. "You're such an asshole!" Mikan shouted, completely angered with what Reo did.

"So I've been told," Reo chuckled. "But would you believe that this actually led Natsume to start thinking about releasing his own songs? You could say I motivated him to do that."

"That was wrong of you!" Mikan shouted, still upset.

"It's not like I can change it now," Reo shrugged his shoulders. "That's why we have a bad relationship now. Natsume kept saying he won't forgive me."

"I won't forgive you either!"

Reo grabbed his cap that fell to the floor after it hit him on his face and dusted it off. He readjusted the insides and put it on his head. "Why?" Reo asked. "Why won't you forgive me? What is it about the whole 'poem stealing' that you won't forgive me about? Is it yours?"

"N-No," Mikan muttered. "I just can't stand people who takes things from people and claims it as their own."

A light tap on the door caught Mikan and Reo's attention and Youichi made his way inside the living room. "I didn't think you'd actually show up." Youichi said.

"This place has a lot of good memories, I come here a lot without Natsume knowing anyway," Reo grinned and Mikan looked very displeased.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Mikan asked and Youichi nodded.

"The villa is to cater us Hyuugas, and he _is_ a Hyuuga," Youichi pointed out. "It's only common courtesy to at least tell the owner you're visiting his favourite villa."

"That takes a lot of effort," Reo muttered and folded his sunglasses and placed it in his bag.

"You're different from what your story tells me," Mikan said, trying to put the puzzle pieces together about a really 'hard-working' Reo to the current Reo.

"Fame changes you, just as money did to Uncle Kaito," Reo smiled. "It's the little devils in life."

Youichi shook his head and grabbed the glass of juice that the maid originally brought for Mikan. "I think we should call the others in. The storm is coming." Youichi said after taking a look at the sky from the windows. "I'll tell the maids to shut the windows and prepare something to eat while we wait." Youichi said.

"Then I guess it's up to us to find those kids and bring them in," Reo stood up and adjusted his cap. "You comin'?"

Mikan frowned and stood up. "I still don't like what you did."

"Meh, everyone has their own opinions and judgements. It doesn't bother me that you're mad about it," Reo said. "If I take every opinion on what I do into account, I'd never survive this world."

Mikan walked past Reo and stomped her feet out the door.

…

"Here, you gotta walk down this path," Reo pointed to the pathway next to the staircase.

"It's pretty narrow…and steep," Mikan muttered and Reo held his hand out.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite," Reo grinned and Mikan held onto his hand as they slowly made their way down the steep dirt path. "Just a little bit more and we'd stand on flat ground."

Mikan took careful steps down until her shoe slipped on mud and she fell head on to Reo. The two stumbled and rolled down until Reo managed to grab onto the roots that's peeking out of the ground. "Ouch," Reo cursed and helped Mikan up.

"S-Sorry. Me and nature don't go well with each other," Mikan admitted.

"Yeah, I can see that," Reo pushed himself off the ground and rubbed off the visible dirt on his arms and knees. "Now let's go find Natsume."

Mikan saw the river and it looked really calm and peaceful. She could hear the water flowing and the birds chirping, it was a beautiful feeling. "They should be near the river bank a few minutes away. It's Natsume's favourite spot," Reo pointed and the two walked in the direction of the flowing river.

"When are you planning to tell this to Mikan?"

Mikan heard her name and glanced to her right. "Oh! There they are!" Mikan pointed and Reo helped her walk on the large rocks leading to the river bank.

Mikan smiled, shushing Reo, telling him to surprise the three of them sitting on the ground. "How long are you leaving for?" Mikan heard Ruka asked and she wondered who he was asking and started to walk faster towards them.

The rustling noises of the fallen leaves and twigs she and Reo stepped on drowned whatever the answer to that question was. "…five years."

Mikan fell to her knees and stared at the three people sitting in front of her. "What was that?" Natsume turned around and their eyes met.

"W-…" Mikan's eyes travelled from Natsume to Ruka. Then her eyes fell on Koko who was staring at her with the most surprised expression she had seen. "W-Who's leaving…?"

**That's the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading and have a good Winter break guys! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year to all!**


End file.
